A New Beginning
by Team-Cullen-Boys101
Summary: Sakura moves to Konoha hoping for a fresh start at Konoha high. Befreinding many upperclassmen and trying to uncovr secrets of her forgotten past will be tricky, can she put up with everything or will she fail? DieSaku some SasoSaku HidaSaku ItaSaku
1. I Arrival

* * *

It's a nice sunny day at Konoha High School and everyone seems to be in good spirits.

"Yo, Teme!" yelled the Uzumaki kid from across the lawn of the amazingly huge school building.

"Sup Dobe?" answered the remaining Uchiha prodigy after being knocked into by the clumsy blond boy.

At that moment team Gai walked onto the lawn were Sasuke and Naruto were picking themselves off of the ground.

"What have you two gotten into this early in the morning?" asked Tenten.

"Let's not get ourselves into this Tenten. Lets go." Said Neji as he put his arm around Tenten's shoulder and they both walked off.

"(sigh) Its nice to see the full dose of youth so early in the morning! It warms my youthful heart!" said a weird bowl cut haired boy with fuzzy eyebrows.

"Hey Guys!! Did you hear yet??" Yelled an over enthusiastic boy with upside down red triangles on his cheaks and a little dog at his side.

"Hear what?" asked a now annoyed Sasuke.

"We have a new student today you **moron**. Don't you even listen to the teachers when they give announcements? Tch, think you're all that huh?"

They all turn to see four upper classmen in the 12th grade. Hoshigaki Kisame, apparently the one to make the remark, with his blue skin and hair in his halfway unbuttoned white Calvin Klein shirt. Deidara of Iwagakure , his beautiful golden hair down for once wearing his white Calvin Klein shirt with only two buttons unbuttoned and a smirk resting apon his face apparently agreeing with what Kisame had said. Sasori of the Red Sands, his gorgeous crimson red hair with the messy, slick look only he could pull off, and his white shirt buttoned all the way with a look of boredom on his face. And lastly,Uchiha Itachi. His raven black hair pulled back into a pony tail with his Calvin Klein shirt the same as Sasori's with almost the same look of boredom in his eyes.

A slow, quiet growl escaped the young Uchiha's lips at the sight of his older brother.

"Let's stop messing with them before things get out of hand. Class will be starting soon." Said a still bored Sasori.

They all walked into the building without another word.

"Oh yeah, now I think I remember! A new girl! She's supposed to be really smart!" Exclaimed a now excited Naruto.

* * *

_Inside the 11__th__ grade classroom_

"Alright class! Settle down we have a new student today!" shouted Kakshi Hatake trying to catch the attention of his class.

The door slide open and in walked a girl about the age of 17. She had medium length rose colored locks that were pulled up into a loose ponytail. She had bright emerald green eyes that made the color of her hair really stand out. The young kunoichi walked up next to Hatake sensei. She was almost as tall as him; she seemed to be bout 5'9 with long toned legs. She smiled and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm very happy to be joining all of you this year." She said still smiling.

There was a quiet murmur going through the room with things like, "Woah! She's hot!" coming from most of the guys and, "Tch! She's not _that_ pretty!" coming from most of the jealous girls.

The rows consisted of three people per row where seating arraignments were concerned.

The first two rows were Neji, Ino, and Kiba with Hinata, Shino, and Lee in the row across the aisle from them. It seemed pretty packed. In the back were other rows that consisted of Konkuoro, Temari, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Choji. There was basically no room left, except one seat.

"Hmmm….Oh! You can sit in between Gaara and Sasuke." Announce sensei.

Sakura walked up the aisle without a word and sat in between the two quiet, cute boys. She heard scoffs and low growls coming from other unidentified girls in the room. "Why the _HELL_ does _SHE_ get to sit in between Gaara-kun and Sasuke-kun?!?" she could hear some people say.

She peeked to her left and saw a boy with short raven black hair sticking out at the back. He looked as if he had learned the trigonometry they were learning now since he was born. The rosette looked to her right and saw a crimson haired boy with dark circles under his eyes. He had the same look on his face that the other boy did. The red-head felt the eyes on his face and turned to look at the rosette. They're eyes met and she quickly turned away, a small blush appearing on her face at the thought of being caught staring. She continued to take notes and didn't look at either of the two quiet boys for the rest of the class.

'_This seems to be going in a bad direction so far.' _Sakura thought.

* * *

_12__th__ Grade Classroom :aka: asuma sarutobi sensei's class_

'_(SIGH!!) What an __**IDIOT**__! Not even __**I **__would make that sort of comment!!' _The long, blond haired senor thought.

About15 minutes earlier Hidan, that idiot, got in an argument with Asuma over something so trivial as age.

* * *

_15 minutes ago_

"_Now……….Hidan!! Pay attention!!" Yelled Asuma_

"_Damn! How'd he know I was sleeping? Isn't he supposed to go deaf about now?" the silver haired scarlet eyed, VERY religious student murmured to the black haired, stitch faced student who sat next to him._

"_I heard that Hidan!! And just how old do you think I am?!?" yelled the now very annoyed teacher._

"_Hmm….well you're the 3__rd__ Hokage's son so….I'm guessing about 84?" Hidan remarked sarcastically._

* * *

And that leads us to where we are now. God he was a moron! We're probably going to miss lunch again now!

I looked to my left to see if my teammate was just as bored as I was. There Sasori sat with that same bored look he always had….He turned to look back at me and nodded. That solved that question. I looked across the aisle to see if Itachi and Kisame felt the same. Itachi looked ferocious; like he was about to take somebody's head off. Kisame had his head on the desk and was drooling. Guess he was asleep…Lucky… I looked ahead of me to see the reaction of Konan and Pein. They were both turned to each other murmuring and giggling; Pein holding Konan's hand playing with her fingers. They looked like they were having _fun._

I decided to pull out my ipod touch and put it on shuffle. Cool! My favorite song turned on. I started to mouth the words.

**Black dress, with the tights underneath.**

**I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth,**

**And she's and actress (**_actress_**), but she ain't got no meat,**

**She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east.**

**T, t, t, tongues!**

**Always pressed to your cheeks**

**While my tongues is on the inside of some other girls teeth**

**You tell your boyfriend,**

**If he says he's got **_**beef**_

**That I'm a vegetarian and I'm not FUCKING scared of him!!**

**She wants to touch me WHOA!**

**She wants to love me WHOA!**

**She'll never leave me WHOA, WHOA, WHOAO!**

**Don't trust a HO!**

**Never trust a HO!**

**Won't trust a ho**

**Cause a ho won't trust me!!**

**She wants to touch me WHOA!**

**She wants to love me WHOA!**

**She'll never leave me WHOA, WHOA, WHOAO!!**

**Don't trust a HO!**

**Never trust a HO!**

**Won't trust a ho**

**Cause a ho won't trust me!!**

Sasori turned to me and gave me a look that said, " Turn that thing off before I break it!" so I did what he implied. God! Now I was so damn bored, yeah!!

I decided to leave. I raised my hand and started to wave it around franticly like a 5 year old.

"(sigh) What is it Deidara?" asked Asuma, exasperated.

"I need to go to the bathroom, yeah!" I replied trying to make it sound like an emergency.

"Fine, hurry up!" he allowed.

I stood and almost flew out of the room I ran so fast! _'I should have tried that sooner, yeah!'_

* * *

_11__th__ grade classroom_

Sigh I stood and walked to the front of the class. I could feel my rose colored locks swooshing on my neck as I walked. I made it the front of the class and placed my Trig test on Hatake-sensei's desk. " May I go to the bathroom?" I asked seeing as I was the first to finish and there was nobody to talk to.

"Hmm? Oh your done already? That was fast!" Kakashi-sensei stated surprised. "Um, sure go ahead."

I couldn't get out of that class room quick enough! I could feel all eyes of hatred, surprise, jealousy, and curiosity on my back. As soon as I closed the sliding door behind me and started walking I sighed out loud. _'I hope tomorrow's better than today!'_

I was walking for awhile before I realized it. _'I'm lost! Great now what?'_ I walked frantically past a corner and **BAM!**

"OUCH!" I said. I felt like I had just ran into a boulder!

"Oh! Sorry ,yeah! Are you alright? Can you stand, yeah?"

I rubbed my head then looked up. What I saw was amazing! A beautiful girl with long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes was leaning over me! She had a pretty deep voice for a woman but she was beautiful!

"Um, Miss? Are you okay, yeah?" She said.

Just then I realized that I was still on the ground and now STARING at the girl! How embarrassing!

"U-um, y-yeah! I-I'm fine! Ahaha" Jeez I sounded so stupid!

She just kept staring at me as if she didn't believe me.

"Um, no, really miss! I'm fine you don't have to worry about me!" I tried to reassure her.

"Oh okay, yeah! Just as long as I didn't---WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'MISS'?!?!?!?!?"

I looked at her shocked by her rising voice. I was actually scared for once in my life. At that moment she actually didn't look like a woman.

"U-um….is 'miss' to informal? Should I have called you something like 'sempai'? I asked trying to calm her down, not understanding what she was so mad about.

She sighed, put her left hand on her hip, and her right over the bridge on her nose.

"That would have been better."

She took her hand off her face and took my hand. With my hand she pushed it into her chest.

My face turned instantly red. Nothing was even processing in my head.

"IM A GUY!" He said very loudly, but not yelling.

I thought for a sec and I looked down. He was wearing the guys uniform and had a…um…well you the point.

"O my God…I AM SO SO SORRY!" I shouted still red from the realization.

"HAHA!! That's ok it happens a lot! Most people know me so they do it on purpose most of the time, but I've seen you before, whats your name?"

"It's not polite to ask for some ones name when you haven't given your own." I stated sarcastically.

"Ha, yeah sorry, yeah! The names Deidara, just Deidara no mater what anyone else says." He stated matter of factly, "Especially no dumb red haired bastered." He muttered.

"What was that?" I questioned even though I knew.

"Oh nothing, yeah!! Anyway! What's your name milady?" He asked in a very gentlemanly tone.

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno." I replied in the same tone.

"Sakura. Like the tree, yeah. I like it! 'Sakura-chan'! Very cute." He said, "We're going to be great friends, I can fell it, yeah!"

I giggled. "Yeah, me to!"


	2. II Sign Ups

'_Wow…I never thought I'd meet somebody like THAT!'_ I thought as I walked back to my classroom.

As I made it back to my class I noticed everybody leaving. I walked into the classroom to see what had happened. Standing next to Kakashi-sensei's desk I asked, "Why is everyone leaving?"

He looked up, surprised. "Oh, Sakura-san. It's lunch time! Everyone is outside on the lawn today considering the nice weather. You should join them!"

"Um, ok then. Goodbye." I said as I grabbed the bag under my desk.

I walked out onto the lawn to see tons of people. Sitting on blanket, at picnic tables, or just resting under trees. I looked around trying to find somewhere to sit.

"Sakura-san!!!!" Some one yelled.

I turned my head to see a group of four girls sitting at a picnic table. I smiled and walked over to them. I recognized all of them, but hadn't caught there names. One had blonde hair sticking out in four spikey pony tails and had a huge, long fan resting on the end of the table. Another had two brown buns on the top of hair and had chocolate eyes; she had a huge smile on her face and was standing and waving. The other blonde had long hair in a pony tail and light blue eyes; unlike the others she was starring maliciously at me. And the last had long black/blue-ish hair and pure white eyes; she had a small smile on her face and a little blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Sakura-san! My name's Tenten, welcome to Konoha!" Said the brown haired girl enthusiastically.

"Hello." I replied

"Hi, I'm Temari and that's Hinata!" The blonde with spikey pony tails introduced. "And the grump in the corner is Ino…Just ignore her. We do!"

They all moved over to let me sit and we started talking. I learned a lot from them. One, which Temari was really from Sunagakure and Gaara was her little brother. I also learned that Tenten was dating Neji Hyuuga AND that Neji is Hinata's older cousin. And lastly that every girl in class, including Ino, was jealous that she was sitting between the two hottest guys in the 11th grade.

I started to feel very comfortable with them all, except Ino who just sat and stared at me. Hinata, Temari, and Tenten would be my closest friends here…I could just feel it!

I could also feel some one come up behind me wrap their arms around my back. From the expressions on everybody at the tables' faces…..I was completely hopeless at knowing who it was holding me. That is, until he started whispering in my ear.

"Sakura-chan~~~!" He whispered.

I didn't turn around.

He hoisted me up and around to face him. He was holding me to his body with me almost 4 feet off the ground. I could hear laughing from some people behind him and whispers and gasps coming from the girls behind me. I starred at him with a smirk on my face and he starred at me with the same expression.

"Hey Cherry Blossom, how's it going, yeah?" Said Deidara.

"I'm fine. It's been about 20 minutes, nothings really changed." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I wanted you to meet my friends, yeah!" he said now excited.

"And I want you to meet my friends."

"Ok, you first, yeah."

"Deidara, these are my friends, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and……..Ino." I introduced gesturing to each as I said their names.

"Hey how's it going ladies?" He said with a very James Bond lifted eyebrow.

"And these are my friends, Kisame…"

"Hey, what's up Sakura-chan?" said the blue skinned very tall man.

"And Sasori-danna…."

"Hello." Replied the crimson haired man.

"Itachi.." He almost muttered.

"Hmn." I think he replied.

"Hidan and Kakuzu." He finished

"Hey babe how you doin'?" Said the silver haired man.

"Lay off, yeah!" Said Deidara has he came over and put his arm around my shoulder. "I called dibbs, yeah."

"What do you mean 'dibbs'?" I said in a playful tone.

"Nothing! Just that no guys are aloud to touch you, yeah….except me of course!" He stated matter of factly.

"Oh really~?" I said hypothetically. "You think you're the king of my world now do ya?"

"I'm almost POSITIVE!!" he said playfully.

Then we started an all out playful war. I knew he was just joking around, and I knew he knew I was joking, but we were having fun. Just then I realized that we weren't the only ones in our little war. Kisame lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"I think I disserve Sakura-chan more than you do!" He said in a taunting tone directed at Deidara.

"Yeah right!! I fucking disserve her more that you mother fuckers!!" Yelled Hidan taking me from Kisame and carrying me bridal style.

What? When did it turn into 'Throw around Sakura Day'?

"Hey put her down Hidan, yeah!! You're gonna hurt her!" Yelled Deidara.

"No I'm not!! Shut the Hell up!! Why do you always fucking think every time I touch somebody I'm gonna hurt them?!?" HE yelled back as he threw his hands in the air.

I closed my eyes getting ready for impact but it never came. _'Why didn't my butt hurt? I mean, to me Hidan looked at least 6'2 if not taller.'_ I thought, and then I opened my eyes.

"He says that because you always _do_ hurt some one. If I hadn't caught her she might have had to go to the infirmary to get her coccyx looked at." Said Sasori in a professional voice. Just then he looked down at me. "Are you alright? I hope you can forgive him he's an idiot. He's the reason we were late to lunch."

"U-um yeah I'm fine." I stuttered as I looked into his amazing light brown eyes. "And I forgive you Hidan; we were all just playing around."

_**BRRRRRIIIIINNNGGG!!!!**_

"Well that's the bell, yeah. See ya later 'Sakura-chan'!" Said Deidara has he and the rest started to walk off.

I could feel a hand on my face and turn back to Sasori. He was looking deep into my eyes. We were both silent as we stared at each other.

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked sounding a bit worried now.

"U-um, yeah I'm fine." I stuttered

Just then I thought I saw a faint smile crease his lips. "Good." He stated plainly as he walked into the building.

I just stared after him…._'Sasori of the red sands…just…smiled..'_ I thought. Before the girls surrounded me and bombarded me with questions like, _'How do you know Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Sasori- sempais?!?!?"_

So I told them how I met Deidara and told them that I had just met the others and nothing else.

We all went back to class but it still bothered me. _'Why did Sasori-sempai save me? Did he really smile at me? Why was he so concerned whether I was alright or not?'_ It just kept ringing through my ears. And what disturbed me was that I didn't have an answer. I always had an answer, but not this time.

* * *

_**After School**_

'_Jeez! First day of school and we have so much homework! Kakashi-sensei either hates us or likes to watch us suffer….probably the second one.'_ I thought as I walked home from school.

I had just moved to Konoha on my own and bought a house on the opposite of town just because it was cheaper. _Sigh!_ _'It's such a hassle to wake up earlier just to go to school!'_ I was passing the north end of the village (near my home) when started to pass the shops. The shops up here were fairly decent and cheap. But when you kept going north it got worse. As a seventeen year old girl to be living on her own in the northern end of Konoha, you got scared from time to time. I got darker and darker with fewer street lights every step you took. When you past and abandoned house new to the drug store you would see the same college students loitering, starring at you , and occasionally whistling. It was scary and gross!

I finally made it to my apartment after running as fast as I could when I past the drug store. Short of breath I walked up the stairs in front of the door and plopped onto the couch that was in the living room right across form the stairs. I sighed and got out my homework. I started with my trig. Homework, which would be the quickest. After that I realized I was hungry so I got up and made a sandwich in the kitchen that was attached to the living room. I ate then kept on with my homework, the whole while feeling like was being watched.

'_I'm just being paranoid! The fact that I'm n a new town and on my own is just getting to me!' _I thought slapping my cheeks lightly.

Even with that reassurance I stood and walked to the big window and closed the giant curtain hanging form the ceiling.

"There! Now back to work!" I said out loud.

* * *

_**5:30 A.M.**_

_**BBBRRRIIINNGGG!!!**_

_**BBBRRRIIIINNGG!!!!**_

I jumped up and slipped at the sound of my alarm clock in my bedroom. I looked around to see that I was still in the living room with my books scattered all over the couch. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a newly formed bump right in the middle.

'_Great I fell asleep….' _I thought. I looked down and saw that I was still in my uniform. "UGGHH!!! Now I have to wash these and get re-dressed!" I groaned.

I looked at the digital clock on the microwave in the kitchen. 5:55 A.M. I looked away and yawned. Then my eyes grew wide and I snapped my head back at the clock.

"5:55?!?!?!? I HAVE TO BE GONE BY 6:00!!!!!" I screamed. "SHIT! SHIT!! HURRY! HURRY!!!!!" I yelled even knowing it wasn't going to help. Great just great! Second day of school and I'm gonna be labeled as 'the new smart girl who's to good for school'!!

I ran to my room and flew open all of my drawers. I yanked off my shirt, skirt, and bra. I grabbed a random bra and put it on. Just before I pushed a new shirt on the bra snapped and flew across the room. I starred at is astonished. Was I 'that' fat? I grabbed the bra and looked at the label. It read 'B cup'. _'STUPID!!!'_ I thought as I slapped my forehead and tossed the bra. I hadn't worn a B cup since I was 14 years old. Now I was on the verge on a D. I grabbed a new bra and hurriedly slipped it on. Putting on deodorant, slipping on a new shirt and skirt, shoving all of my books in my bag and barley remembering to lock the door, I left. I looked at my watch, 6:07 A.M. '_Not bad.'_ I said to myself, '_Not bad at all.'_

I didn't jog, I didn't run, I _sprinted_ down all of the hidden alleyways I could find and ran as last as my long legs would go. Occasionally, because of my stupid clumsiness, I would fall or trip over a root jutting out of the ground but I'd say I was going pretty fast.

* * *

_**Konoha High School**_

I got to the front gate of the school just as the school bell rang. I was exhausted and was breathing frantically searching for the air that wouldn't fill my lungs fast enough. Then I noticed how quiet the front lawn was. No one was even there. It was silent, completely silent. I walked on slowly thinking maybe I was a little late, even though my watch said 7:35, meaning o was 5 minutes early. I walked in and I could finally here the noise. I fallowed it to see a huge crowd in front of 3 huge billboards.

I walked up to them trying to figure out what was going on. As I got closer I could see only a few people that weren't pushing: Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori. I walked up to Sasori and asked what was happening.

"Hm? Oh, good morning Sakura-san." He said in the same tone he always held. "This? It's nothing really. These are just the sigh up sheets for sports and clubs."

"Oh really? That sounds like fun! Maybe I should try something!" I said excitedly.

"Really?" He mused. "Then maybe I shall also"

"That would be great if everyone signed up for something!"

"Sakura-san what are you thinking of signing up for?" Itachi asked now apparently joining the conversation.

"Well last year at my old school I was on the track team, I may do that again. And Kendo was something that was said to have been past down in my family so maybe I'd be good at that."

As I said that last sentence I could have sworn I saw Sasori smirk a little bit.

"That's interesting. Maybe I'll try something as well."

It grew silent between the three of us as we waited our turn.

Gradually the lines became thinner and we made our way to the front only to find Deidara, Kisame, Hidan and some other guys I didn't know.

"I just don't know what to do, yeah!" Said Deidara sounded exasperated.

"Don't you always just go to the fuckin pyrotechnics class anyway?" Said Hidan sounding annoyed.

"Tobi's joining the art club to be more like my sempai!!" Said I short, black-haired boy with an orange swirly mask.

"No one FUCKING gives a RATS ASS which club you fucking pick TOBI!!!" Yelled a now pissed off Hidan.

"Calm down and just pick a club Hidan." Said Kisame to the silvered haired, steaming man.

"I already did fish stick! I joined the Jashinists club!" He stated proudly. "Which club did you pick?"

"The kendo club of course!" He said putting his fists on his hips.

"That doesn't count! You're the president join a different club you fucker!"

"Whatever." He said walking away dragging the little guy with him.

"Move over your hogging the whole board." Said Sasori as he shoved Deidara a little.

"Wait your tur-" he started but when he spyed me behind Sasori he smiled.

"Hey there Cherry Blossom!! How are ya?" He asked putting his arm around my shoulder and placing a little peck on my forehead.

"I'm fine. Having trouble picking a club?" I asked

"'Sigh' Yeah. HEY! What are _you _going to pick?"

"Um, track and Kendo."

"Hm sounds fun, yeah! But I'm not the best runner and I wouldn't be caught dead in a class Kisame and Sasori teaches."

"Hm?! Sasori you teach that class too?" I asked mildly surprised. _Is that why he smiled?_

"Uh, yeah I do. I'm vice prez." He said turning away.

"Hey, Itachi what are you here for?" Deidara asked sounding more like, 'Go away will ya?' rather then what he said.

"I'm here to join a club. Sakura-san convinced me."

Deidara just stared at him not saying anything as he signed a sheet of paper.

"See you later Sakura-san." He said quietly walking off.

"Those Uchihas are just alike." Deidara muttered under his breath.

I looked to see what he signed.

* * *

NAME ACTIVITY

Rock, Lee Martial Arts

Tobi Arts and Crafts

Yamanaka, Ino Flower Arranging

Hoshigaki, Kisame Kendo, Swimming

Hidan Jashin Followers

Konan Origami

Gaara Sand Art

Temari Fan Ceremony

Hyuuga, Hinata Knitting

_Uchiha, Itachi Track_

* * *

'

_O my god. He joined track!' _I thought he didn't like me.

I looked to the other boys. Deidara was glaring at the paper. Sasori was also glaring. What was going on?!?

* * *

**_Why would Itachi join track? Why were Sasori and Deidara mad?? Why does Sasori keep smiling?!?_**

**_Stay tuned to find out......_**

**_sorry i just always wanted to do that!!!=P anyway rate comment! Give some helpful critiszm! and new ideas!!_**


	3. III Lunch

I walk into Kakashi-sensei's classroom and stop. Everybody was standing around and watching the obstacle in the front of the class.

Kakashi was arguing, well really just zoning out at the person yelling rather then arguing but you get the point. He was leaning against the side of his desk as a weird man in a green spandex jumpsuit was yelling about something, all I heard was something like, "Today is the day Kakashi! Today in Taijutsu class I will finally defeat you…" yada, yada.

I walked to back of the class to sit in my chair in between the two super quiet cuties. I turned to the Uchiha.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked the raven haired boy.

He looked down at me and answered, "That's Gai-sensei. Kakashi's rival, or so he thinks, Kakashi never really pays attention to him. He just listens to him while he goes on and on."

"Oh. Does he do this often?"

"Only when he feels stronger than he thinks Kakashi looks….or he's drunk. Which happens a lot." Said the crimson haired boy on the other side of me. I couldn't contain myself, I let out a laugh and started shaking. _'Was he talking about his sensei?' _I thought as my laughing continued quietly.

Next to me I could see the Uchiha shaking a little out of corner of my eye. I took a quick peek and saw that he was shaking madly trying to keep his laughing contained.

Next thing I knew Gaara was laughing at Sasuke for laughing. I couldn't help it, these were the most serious guys in the whole class and they were laughing like a bunch of girls. I laughed so loud that they both looked at me and apparently saw something funny because they started tearing up and laughing louder as well.

By then the arguing had stopped and everybody was starring at us. I stopped first, wiping the tears away, and saw the class just staring. I started pushing the two boys who were laughing madly and they stopped. And just starred. They both turned bright red and looked down_. ' Was this the really stick-up-his-ass Uchiha Kisame had talked about yesterday? It seemed to me that He was just like other kids our age. And what about Gaara? Yeah, he was quiet but was there another side to him?' _I wanted to know.

"Ah, yes, well, lets get class started. Everybody take you seats and Gai if you would be so kind?" Kakashi said as he ushered the freaky man out of the classroom. "Lets begin."

**ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ**

**BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!**

"That's the bell." Said Temari, sitting in the desk in front of me in between Kankuro and Suigetsu.

She and Konkuro stood up and looked at me.

"You comin?" Asked Konkuro.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a sec."

"We'll save you two seats then." Said Temari.

They walked away and I resumed packing my books. I looked up. Gaara was standing next to me waiting for me to hurry up.

"Oh, you don't need to wait for me Gaara. I'll be there in a sec."

"No, its fine." He replied. I just shrugged my shoulders. In a brief 20 seconds we were walking onto the lawn heading toward our usual picnic table…or should I say table_**s. **_Ever since I arrived In Konoha, each day our more and more people were joining our lunch table and now we had two tables stuck together.

**(People sitting at the table in order)**

Kiba Hinata Naruto Lee Tenten Neji Choji (the line is the table)

Shino Ino Shikamaru Temari ME Gaara

We sat down and started eating.

"Oh. My. God! Saku! All us girls are going shopping tomorrow! You HAVE to come!!" Yelled, Tenten.

"Ok! That sounds like fun! Where are we going?" I asked starting to get excited.

"We're going to the West side mall. Don't worry we're all meeting at the tower 12 so don't be late!" Said Tenten, pointing a finger at me and pretending to be strict.

"Ok! Ok! I won't, scouts promise!" I said batting my lashes and putting three fingers up like a boy scout.

Everyone laughed and we continued to eat. The whole lunch period Gaara talked to me about different things. We talked about what we wee eating, then about homework, and then just about stuff. I learned that what Tenten forgot to say was that you were allowed to bring people with you and that she was bringing Neji. As well that Hinata was bringing Kiba and Naruto, Temari was bringing Shikamaru, Gaara, and Konkuro, and Ino was inviting Sasuke.

"Well she COULD HAVE MENTIONED THAT!!" I yelled at Tenten. Who I knew was already listening.

"So-rry!! I forgot." She shrugged.

_**After School!**_

I ran home as fast as I could; Trying to make it before it got dark.

I opened my apartment door and walked in. I dropped my bag by the door and ran to my room. I went to my ihome first trying to find a song that would keep the house from being too quiet.

I found a song and cranked it. It blasted 'Circus' by Britney Spears (sorry for those who don't like her).

I started singing as I searched for some clothes in my closet.

**I'm like the ring leader;**

**I call the shots. **

**I'm like a firecracker;**

**I make it hot**

**When I put on a show!**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

**Spot Light on me and I'm ready to break**

**I'm like a performer**

**The dance floor is my stage**

**Better be ready**

**Hope that you feel the same!!**

**All eyes on me **

**In the center of the ring **

**Just like a circus!**

**When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip**

**Just like a circus!**

**Don't stand there watching me, following**

**Show me what you can do!**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor**

**Just like a circus!!**

"Aha! Found you!" I yelled.

I pulled out my favorite shirt, jeans, and flip-flops. I was going to wear this tomorrow defiantly!

I laid everything out on my bed, took my ipod out of the ihome and walked to the kitchen. I plugged it into the new ihome in the kitchen and listened to the song I had left off on. 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz.

I did my homework in the kitchen and then made myself a sandwich. I was feeling pretty calm.

I went to bed early so I wouldn't have bags in the morning

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN

I wake up at 7:30 A.M. and had my breakfast. I still had 4 hours until I was supposed to meet the guys at the tower and I was now bored and hyper. (2 things that should never mix!!)

I decided to go look at some old family albums. It had been 7 years since the war that killed my family and I was doing ok…but I still missed them. I once had a fairly big family with two parents, grandparents still alive, many cousins, aunts, and uncles. But the one I remember the least was my older brother. I don't even remember what he looked like. I just know deep in my heart that we were close and I loved him dearly, and that's all. I looked at a picture of my parents. They weren't old; they looked around late 20s, early 30s. My mother, Sakuna, had snow white hair and grey eyes. My father, Hideki, had bright red hair and dull green eyes. I had a picture of a time before the war with me and my brother, but his face had been burned and then description on the back was burned. It only said, 'Sak—a and –sor-. Au-ust 5.' I just call him Sora since I can't make out the rest of his name.

I looked over at the clock. It said 10:55A.M. So I decided to go get dressed. I put the album under my bed and got dressed. I raced out the door and toward the tower. I made it just in time. Everybody was just arriving.


	4. IV The Mall and Uncovering The Past

**

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

"HEY GUYS!!" I yelled as I ran toward the Hokage tower.

"Hey Saku!" Said Temari as she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Is everyone here?" I asked feeling that we were light on people.

"No. My stupid brother is taking his sweet time getting here. I swear he can be such a pain in the ass!" Exclaimed Temari, exasperated.

"What 'stupid brother' were you referring too?" Said Gaara. He was now standing behind his sister looking annoyed.

"Heh. Nevermind…Looks like everybody's here! Lets go shopping!!" Yelled Temari throwing her hands in the air.

"YEAH!" Repeated Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and I in unison.

We all started toward the West Side Mall.

* * *

**West Side Mall**

We were there before we knew it and were glad because Naruto and Kiba had been fighting the whole way there and Tenten had almost taken Naruto's head off with her numchucks.

"Finally! I want to go to Aero! Who's with me?" Said Tenten.

"I'll come!" Said Ino, "And after I want to get an Ice cream!"

"I would like to go to the book store…um…maybe." Said Hinata.

"Oh! I'll go with you! I love Borders!" I said, "Gaara come with us!"

Gaara starred at me while I waited for him to answer. He sighed then smiled a little crocked smile. "Sure. I do like to read." He replied.

By then Temari and Ino had set out to Aero with Shikamaru tagging along because Temari always needed somebody to hold her clothes.

Tenten and Neji were heading to a photo both near the movie theatre. And Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke were at the food court already. It looked as if they were going to have an eating contest. My guess was that Sasuke was the chaperone, making sure Naruto didn't choke, or being there to laugh if he did.

So Gaara, Hinata, and I set out to the book store. Hinata and I went strait to the Romantic Fiction part of the store, while Gaara went to the History section. I picked up a book named Midnight Sun and started reading. Before I knew it I was tapped on the shoulder. I looked up about to apologize to Hinata for spacing out around her, but she wasn't there. I looked around and didn't see Gaara either.

'_Where'd they go?' _I asked myself.

"Ahem. Um excuse me?" A voice said from behind me.

I had forgotten the reason I had stopped reading. I turned around to face the person who had tapped my shoulder. He was a tall man with shoulder length black hair. He looked to be about 20 and had a single piercing on his right ear. I guess you could call him handsome, but he wasn't some one I'd be attracted to. He wore loose fitting black jeans, a grey Hollister t-shirt, and a baseball hat turned around. He was about 6'ft and was looking down at me smiling a very weird cocky smile.

"Um, may I help you?" I asked, a little uncomfortable by his closeness.

"Yeah, sugar, you can." He said, still smiling that cocky smile of his. "You look like you'd know your way around here. Ya see I can't find a friend of mine and I was wondering if you could show me to the Info booth."

'_Oh great. A pickup artist. Wonderful!" _I thought sarcastically.

"Actually, I don't. But there a **plenty of security guards **over there and they might be able to help you." I said with a fake smile.

He looked at me kinda pissed, looked out the corner of his eye and smiled. "Ok sugar thanks! I'll see ya around sometime! See ya." He said with a smile walking toward the exit, past the security guards, and walked into the mess of people. He walked with one specific person it seemed.

'_Guess he found that "friend of his".'_ I thought sarcastically.

I picked up Midnight Sun and checked out. I looked around the store, then finally giving up after 10 minutes of searching for my friends, and left.

I walked a little more then went into Hollister. I looked around for a few minutes looking for Temari or Ino. After going around the store a few times I left. My next stop was the food court. Like the other stores I had no luck finding Kiba, Naruto, or Sasuke.

'_WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!?!?' _

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Where are you fucking leading us?!?" Hidan Yelled.

"Tobi is taking you to a magical place!" Tobi said, skipping down the road swinging his arms.

"We've been walking for half an hour, yeah! Tell us where we're going, yeah!" I finally joined.

1 hour ago Tobi came to all of our houses and gathered us all up telling us it was an emergency. But now since he's got us he won't tell us where we're going and I t doesn't look like there's an emergency, yeah.

"Tobi can't tell! That ruins the surprise!" Tobi yelled.

"Does it have anything to do with spending money?" asked Kakuzu finally talking for once. (YAY)

"Hmmm…It does if you want to!" The annoying little boy with the orange swirley mask answered.

"That's it I'm leaving." Kakuzu said turning around and starting to walk away.

"No!" Tobi screamed. He ran up to Kakuzu and grabbed his arm; digging his heels into the ground trying to stop him. "You don't HAVE to spend money! You could just talk to people! And we're already here! If you leave now Sakura-chan's gonna be upset that you didn't come!!"

Everyone stopped when he said that. Kakuzu stopped pulling and looked at him.

"Tobi, where are we going?" Itachi asked.

"THE MALL!!" Tobi cheered, jumping in the air.

"UUGGHH!!!" Everybody groaned.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

* * *

Eventually Tobi dragged us all in and we were walking around.

"It's to crowded, yeah." I wined.

"I'm going to a store." Itachi said.

"What store Itachi?" Pein asked.

"Hot Topic." He muttered.

"I'm coming." Sasori and I said at the same time.

We all walked for awhile in silence. We heard whispers and whistles coming from girls. I always turned to wave and smile, just to see them blush and turn away. The other two just ignored them and walked.

I bent down barely and inch to whisper in Sasori's ear. I was about 6'2 while Sasori was 6'1 ½ and Itachi being his gigantor self at 6'4.

I whispered, "Do you know where Hot Topic is? Its been awhile since I've been to the mall."

"Ask Itachi. I'm following him." He answered.

I looked at him waiting for an answer. I knew he could hear us. He nodded forward and I looked. It was right around the corner.

"Hn." I thanked him.

We walked in. Itachi went strait to the back to look at the heavy metal CDs. Sasori and I walked to the t-shirt racks. I was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with a black jacket and jeans. Sasori was wearing a tan Hollister long-sleeved shirt, kaki shorts with a tan, fabric belt. I looked over to Itachi. He was wearing black fitted jeans and a black muscle shirt with a red collar.

I picked up a Slipknot t-shirt and asked Sasori what he thought.

"Hn. It's ok." He answered not really interested.

He picked up a wallet with a chain and hooked it to his pants. It looked cool on him even with his bored, lazy look. He decided he wanted it and held onto it. I went to look at the CDs with Itachi. He was holding a Three Days Grace CD. I knew them and liked them but what I really remembered was that Sakura liked them.

"You like Three Days Grace?" I muttered.

"No. Sakura does." He said bluntly.

I stared at him. _'Is he getting that for her?'_ I thought.

I quickly shook that thought out of my head and resumed looking. I picked up an Avenged Sevenfold CD and checked the songs. I liked the band but I already had the CD. I put on the headphones to listen to the CDand picked the song 'Afterlife'.

I made sure to keep and eye on Itachi and Sasori as I listened trying to make sure they didn't leave me. Itachi had moved to a different corner looking at belts, while Sasori was still looking at chains. Then my gaze met something outside of the store. A girl with waist length pink hair was standing and gazing at a map. She wore a white aeropostale t-shirt and light blue jeans. She had a white head band in her hair and looked worried.

Sasori met my gaze and looked in the direction I was facing. He too saw her and turned toward her. He dropped what he was doing and started to walked out of the store. I quickly took off the headset and run to catch up with him not letting him take the credit for finding her. We both walked up to her at the same time and tapped her on the shoulder.

She stiffened and shivered. We looked at each other and back down at her back.

"I can't help you find your friend I'm sorry! Leave me alone!" She said a little too loudly.

People started to slow down and stare at us.

"Um, Sakura-chan? What are you talking about, yeah?" I asked.

She gasped and spun around so quickly it was like a blur.

"Sasori! Deidara! What are you doing here?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Well, Tobi dragged us all here in search for you but we soon just went separate ways, yeah."

"Sakura-chan. What did you mean by, 'I can't help you. Please leave me alone.'?" Sasori asked with a slightly worried slightly pissed face on.

"That? Oh, nothing really." She answered looking timid.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He pushed.

She stared at us trying to decide whether or not to tell us.

"We're getting worried, yeah. Just tell us what happened." I said trying to persuade her.

"Well. Earlier I was in Borders with Hinata and Gaara. I picked up a book and started reading. 30 minutes later some one taps me on the shoulder. I look around and Hinata wasn't there, neither was Gaara. I turned around and a tall man was there asking if I'd help him find his friend. I got him to leave but everywhere I go, it seems as though I can see him following me." As she reached the end her voice grew smaller and smaller.

I looked at Sasori to see what he was thinking. He looked worried, pissed, and scared for her. He stepped forward as she started crying and wrapped her in his arms.

"Shh. It's alright. We're here now; you don't need to be scared anymore." He whispered into her ear.

I didn't know what to do. I just stared at them wondering why Sasori only showed so much emotion towards Sakura. He never showed more than boredom to me and I've known him for years.

"Hey. What's going on?" Asked a voice from behind me.

I turned and Sasori and Sakura lifted their heads. It was Itachi. He was staring at Sasori and Sakura questioningly.

"Sakura-san? What's the matter?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura-san? What's the matter?" Itachi asked cocking his head to the side.

Right then I realized something. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were all worried. ABOUT ME.

I giggled and Sasori looked down at me with a questioning look. He was probably thinking I was going crazy, but I just shook my head.

I looked up with a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine, no need to worry." I said smiling.

Sasori seemed convinced as did the other two. So we decided to keep walking. It was about 7:30 so we stopped at Apple bees. I told them the whole story on how everybody had made plans to come to the mall together and then I told Itachi how we got separated and about the weird guy that tried to pick me up.

"Don't worry, yeah! If I ever see that guy I'll just blow him up!!" Deidara said a little too loudly.

"Heh… yeah, but not before I use my sharengan to torture him to death." Added Itachi activating his sharengan.

"Yeah Deidara. Your power's too destructive. You can blow him up after I gut him." Sasori said with an evil grin.

"Aww! But I wanna hear him scream!" Deidara wined.

"Don't complain. You sound like a child." Said Itachi looking annoyed.

I couldn't help it. They sounded so funny! Talking about ways to kill a guy just because he tried to pick me up! They were like over protective parents! But they felt like something more. Itachi seemed like a father, but also the type of guy my father would be worried by if I was dating him. Deidara seemed like the type of friend you read about in stories. And Sasori, he seemed special. I didn't know how, but he did. They were all starting to grow on me, but these three were special.

I laughed at them, and they all stared at me.

"What is it, yeah? What's so funny?" Asked Deidara.

"HAHA! Nothing. It's just so funny to see you all get so emotional over such trivial things!" I continued to laugh.

After that we left. I would talk to Temari and everybody tomorrow and tell them what happened. Well, maybe not **everything** but the important things.

Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi insisted on walking me home. It was so embarrassing having them see what kind of neighborhood I lived in, but they insisted. I always looked back at Sasori because he was giving all kinds of looks. One moment he would look worried. Then he would look shocked, then disappointed. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. He looked like a parent looking at there child's own house for the first time and being disappointed it wasn't in the best part of town. Deidara looked a little shocked but otherwise looked concerned. And Itachi really didn't fazed by it.

"Why do you live here Sakura-chan? This place…it's awful! No offence, yeah." Asked Deidara.

"Well when I moved from Sunagakure, after I mustered up some money, didn't have that much. All I could afford was a house over here." I answered trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. When really it wasn't, I really didn't spend much time at my house anyways.

"Don't your parents have jobs? Surely you could move." Added Itachi.

"Um, well, no. I don't have any parents. That's why I moved. There was a war and my parents along with the rest of my family died." I answered still trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh…um, I'm sorry, yeah" Deidara said quietly.

"It's not a problem."

It suddenly became very quiet. It was a disturbing silence.

"Do you remember any one?" Itachi asked out of nowhere.

"Um, yeah. I have pictures." I answered.

By then we were at my house. And I invited them in.

"Can we… um… see the pictures?" Deidara asked quietly not meeting my gaze.

"Um, sure. I guess." I answered.

I went to my room and brought back out a big box. It was filled with photo albums, old toys, clothes, brushes, and jewelry. I opened it and their eyes grew wide. Deidara and Itachi sat at the table and picked up things to get a better view. But Sasori just stared with a dead look in his eyes. As if he saw a ghost.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

'_She kept it. All of it. Everything.' _I thought as I looked at the box of very familiar items.

I sat and opened a photo album. The first page was off two people. Sakuna and Hideki Haruno. The father's bright red hair all too familiar. And the mother grey eyes like a mirror. I flipped the page to see two adults and three children. The two parents; mother with bright orange hair and brown eyes, and the father with black hair and the same grey eyes I had seen in the picture before. It was obvious that the man was Sakuna's brother. The three children were all the same, but different. The eldest son with black hair and brown eyes had a kind timid smile. The next son had orange hair with a black streak across his front bangs and had grey eyes. He had a bright and happy smile. And the last was a baby girl about 3 years old. With Black curls and wide grey eyes. The caption read, 'Tomo (31) and Miroko (29) Kuroishi w/ Deichi (10), Seto (6), and Megumi (3) August 5.'

I stared at the family knowing exactly who they were. I touched the picture and flipped the page to find a picture of two elders. The man had white hair and dull black eyes. His arm was around his wife waist and he looked very happy. The woman had Dark grey hair and grey eyes. She looked as if she used to have dark hair but it faded over time. I could barely look at the picture of two people that I knew and loved but would never see again. I decided to flip one last page. I paused as I looked at the picture. The little girl was surely Sakura, but the boy who was holding her tenderly was barely there. His whole upper body was gone and there was no caption. I took the pictures out and flipped it over all it said was, 'Sak—a and –sor. Au-ust 5.'

'_Oh so that's why she doesn't know. I guess she'll know in time. When she's ready. That's when I'll tell her.' _I decided as I put the picture back and closed the book.

'_All in good time. When she's ready.'_

* * *

**This was one of the parts I really wanted to get in!! **

**Hopefully it wasn't TOO obvious cause I want some mystery.**

**Any way! I have to tell you all that I'm gona be busy this weekend (april 4-5) and I won't even be home!**

**So please hold on! **

**Until next time!**


	5. V Stupid Hidan

**

* * *

**

**O****k I just needed to tell you all that they all have their powers like Sakura's healing and crap, they just don't use it as much as they do in the book! **

**Ok enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I awoke to my alarm clock ringing loudly. I propped myself up on my elbow and took the small, metal square in my hands. I stared at it waiting for my eyes to adjust. It read 7:30 A.M.

"Hmm." I groaned as I sat up and stretched my arms and legs. I heard pops from my limbs and scratched my head. As I was scratching I stopped.

"Ew." I said taking a strand of hair in my hand. It was really greasy and I needed a shower.

So I stood up and went to my closet. I pulled out my light pink robe and slippers and walked across the hall to the bathroom. The bathroom was so shiny I had to squint. My eyes hadn't fully adjusted to waking up yet, but I'm sure a nice hot shower could fix that. I slipped off the lime green night gown I'd been wearing and started the shower turning it on hot. I stepped in and let out a bid sigh.

'_God the water feels good!" _I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair.

I grabbed the bar of soap and lathered my body thoroughly. As I washed myself I starched again, this time it felt much better. I reached for the shampoo and poured it on my head. I massaged my head and then applied conditioner for the extra softness and shine.

When I was done I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I dried off my now clean body and dried my rose colored locks. I slipped in the towel completely forgetting about the robe and slippers and walked out of the bathroom. I walked straight into my room not bothering with the door considering I lived alone and walked to my dresser. I grabbed my brush and started combing through my long hair.

As I was combing, I started to remember something from the past. I remembered that I hadn't cut my hair at all since the war way back then, and swallowed hard. I hated thinking about the past; it was full of death and misery. I lost so much, but still felt as if I hadn't necessarily lost _everything._ I still had Sora-nii-sama and I wasn't going to let his memory fade.

I sighed when my hair was soft and bouncy and bent over to open a drawer. I pulled out my favorite bra, a pair of panties, a tank-top, and a pair of jeans. I slipped off my towel and soon as it was off I heard something heavy fall. I swirled around and what I saw left my frozen in shock. My window was still wide open and the blinds were pulled all the way to the top. I could just feel my face turn red as I put my towel back on quickly. I ran over to the window and looked around I looked down and saw something very disturbing. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, and Konan were all standing on the ground under were my window was. I stared in shock and horror as I realized Kisame was on his back with a bloody nose and he looked to be out cold. My face grew even more red as I realized that it must have been him that fell, and from my windowsill.

Itachi was squatting over Kisame fanning him with a bored and slightly annoyed look on his face while Deidara and Hidan were laughing, pointing at him, and slapping themselves and each other. Sasori and Kakuzu exchanged a look and then resumed watching their friends laugh like a bunch of idiots, and Konan and Pein just whispered to each other and smiled. Apparently Sasori had sensed me staring and looked up. When he met my gaze he smiled and turned a little red when he saw what I was wearing. I looked at myself again and gasped. I quickly pulled back into the room and shut the blinds as I quickly as I could and tried to get changed in a hurry.

* * *

**Sasori POV**

"Alright be quiet! I'm gonna go see if she's awake." Kisame whispered as he started climbing the side of the house.

"What if she's not up yet, yeah?" Deidara asked with raised eyebrow.

"Then I'll wake her up. Duh!" Kisame shot back with a look that said, 'Shut it'.

"What if she's getting changed?" Itachi asked.

"Then I'll look away! Jeez you're ruining it just shut up and watch!" He shouted in a whisper.

We all became silent as we watched him scale the side of Sakura's house. He looked like a complete idiot and I did not approve. We had just been here the night before and I felt as if I hadn't seen her in a month. I missed her, I'd have to say, I really did. But, that was no excuse to let this idiot invade her personal space. It had started about and hour ago. Kisame had rounded us all up from our houses and brought us the park about 20 minutes from here telling us that it was an emergency. We all followed and found ourselves mixed up in his stupid attempt at a wake-up call. She woke up at 7:30; she always had, I knew that.

And now he was sitting on her window sill looking around.

"Well?" Hidan asked.

"She's not here. I hear something but I don't know what." Kisame replied looking around the room confused.

"HAHA! What's that?!" Kisame laughed as he started climbing into her room.

"Get OUT of there you idiot!" I said with great annoyance. That was the last thing I was going to let them do. Look around her room like it was a scavenger hunt.

"Whaaat?" He whined.

"Get out." I said forcefully.

He did as he was told and climbed out of the window. He waited then he quickly jerked his head back to look in the room then quickly climbed off of the windowsill and held onto the side of the building. Apparently Sakura had come back into the room so we waited quietly. Kisame looked into the room and we saw his face turn bright red. I growled internally as I saw his face. She was wearing something that could make a blue man turn red and that just made me want to rip off the man's head for looking. We heard humming and a scratching sound, then foot steps, then something like fabric falling to the ground. As soon as we heard the fabric my eyes widened at my realization to what must have happened. She WAS changing! I was about to grab Kisame and through him down off of the wall, but I didn't have to. As soon as I'd figured it out the blue man fell with a loud BOOM!

I stared down at him not even bothering to help; Deidara and Hidan laughed and I just smirked thinking, _'That's what you get you perv.'_

We heard a gasp coming from above us and I knew she had heard the idiot fall. _'Oh well, lets get it over with.' _I thought. After a couple minutes of feeling her eyes scanning us trying to figure out what had happened I looked up at her and smiled, then blushed madly.

She was leaning out the window with her whole torso. When I saw what she was wearing I was ready and willing to kill Kisame right there and then. _'He had seen her NAKED!' _I thought as I blushed. She stared wondering why I was red and looked down. With a gasp she ran back into her room and closed the window and blinds.

I shook my head and chuckled a little, _'She still has a bit of growing up to do.' _I thought as I walked over to Kisame. I bent over and watched as Itachi slowly, but surely got him to come back from LaLa Land. He sat up and I frowned. He looked at me with a questioning stare.

"What?"

My frown deepened and I slapped him. He looked shocked, then snapped his back to look at me and started yelling.

"What the hell was that for?!?" He yelled at me now on his feet.

He was a good 5 inches taller then me and he just stared down at me with a menacing glare. I just stared back and he growled as I didn't answer.

"THAT was for being rude, and invading a young lady's privacy." I said staring back at him becoming more angry every second I realized he didn't think he did anything wrong.

He smirked, feeling triumphant.

"And THIS is for staring at Sakura-chan naked." I said as I jumped and kicked him across the alley.

With a big BOOM he hit a building and made an indentation. Ruble fell off of the wall and he slowly slid down an inch. I could feel everyone staring at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder then and I turned around. It was Pein; he just stared at me for a second then sighed. We were the same height and at eye level there wasn't much he could try to do with intimidation, not like it would work. Pein was indeed the strongest in the group but was not the best at close combat. Not considering Itachi and Kisame I was the best for that job. That was my clans' way. Magnificent at close combat, and even better charka control. Pein was still staring at me when he let his hand fall.

"Sasori, stop this. He isn't worth the trouble. We know what he did was not right and I know better than anybody here why you are the most affected by his immaturity but relax." He said with a sigh at the very end of his speech.

That's right. Pein was the only one who knew my secret. I sighed trying to believe him and turned the other way toward Deidara. I raised an eyebrow when I saw that he was smiling and asked, "What?"

"That was great!" He laughed.

"Heh, yeah."

I turned back around to see Kisame had gotten off the wall and was brushing the sediment off of his Baggy black and blue shirt and ripped jeans. He looked up and just glared at me not bothering to try something. I turned as I heard feet clomping down stairs. A few seconds later the front door of Sakura's house flew open and she was standing on the steps panting. I smiled an exhausted smile and walked forward. I was next to the steps and looked up at her.

"Good morning." I said with a smile. When I said that she smiled and laughed.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Good morning." He said staring up at me.

I smiled and laughed as he said that. After all that all he came up with was '_Good morning_'!

"Um… what are you all doing out here in front of my house?" I asked remembering the recent incident.

"Kisame was thinking again, yeah..."

"Oh, no!" I said with mock surprise.

When I said that the blond boy smiled seeming to like how I was playing along.

"Yeah! And he thought that you needed a wake-up call so he gathered us all together, yeah." He said still smiling.

"Aww. How sweet! Well I really don't NEED a wake-up call, but I am hungry so maybe we could go somewhere."

When I said that every boy's face lit up as if I was offering candy to a child. Hidan ran up to me, grabbed my hand, and yanked my off the steps and to the ground. As soon as my feet hit the ground he started running, dragging me with him.

"Hidan what are you doing?!?" I asked trying to keep up.

"What else? We're going to go get some food!" He said sounding very excited.

"Didn't you already have breakfast though?" I asked wondering why the silver haired man was so hungry.

He froze and turned to me. By this time all the other had already caught up with us and had stopped right behind me, Sasori and Deidara being the closest.

He stared at me for a second before saying, "Sakura…He woke us up at 6:30…A.M.!! I've never woken up that early in my entire fucking life!! I'm so freaking starving I might role over and die any second!" He said with a mixture of a pissed and a desperate tone.

"Please do us all a favor." Kakuzu muttered to Kisame and they both started laughing.

I turned around to glare at them. "That's not nice." I said as I turned back to look at Hidan. "I'm hungry to, so let's go eat." I said as I grabbed his arm and started walking.

* * *

**Deidara POV**

"I'm so freaking starving I might role over and die any second!" Hidan was saying in fake agony.

I rolled my eyes, _'What a drama queen!'_

Sakura snapped her head backwards and glared at the two idiots behind Sasori and I. "That's not nice." She said turning back to face Hidan.

Great so she actually believed him, she's such a push over, but that's one reason why I like her. She's so Kind and understanding and has the guts to put up with a bunch of older and crazy guys.

"I'm hungry too, so let's go eat." She said as she grabbed Hidan's arm and started walking off.

As soon as she grabbed him the religion crazed man turned bright red. He looked embraced and at the same time happy. _'Great…more competition.' _I thought as we all followed them. I looked at Sasori and he looked as happy as I did. Not very. He actually looked even more pissed than I felt. _'He either likes her a lot, or just really hates her with Hidan.' _I thought as we kept walking.

Soon we made it to a restaurant. I looked decent but not fancy. We all walked in and sat at the biggest booth we could find, because Hidan _'needed it'. _And she felt so bad for him that she got it for him.

I ended sitting in between Itachi, _fun,_ and Sakura. I was so happy I got to sit next to her but Itachi sitting on my other side kind of ruined it. We ended up getting the same thing and telling each other how much we loved it.

"So Sakura-san…Are you excited for track try-outs tomorrow?" Itachi Asked out of no where. Actually it kinda scarred me when he leaned over to look at her directly.

"Yeah I am! It'll be so much fun! I can't wait!" She replied with a smile.

"Oh that reminds me!" She Kisame, "Kendo starts in three weeks don't forget!" He said only to Sakura.

"Oh really? Cool sounds like fun." She said looking at him.

Now I really wished I had picked a club she was in. But I can't do anything about that now.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

We left the restaurant after I paid for Hidan, Tobi, and Kisame. Typical. We were walking for a little while when something struck Kisame's mind.

"Hey Sakura-san, since kendo is coming up, do you wanna practice a bit before? I heard that this was going to be your first time with a blade." He said staring at me.

"That sounds like a good idea, but Sakura-san do you even own a blade?" Sasori added now facing me. He had been walking next to me and had stopped to look at me while he asked. Actually no one was walking anymore. Instead they were facing me and waiting for an answer.

"Well yeah I do have a sword. Actually it's my uncle's katana." I replied taking in the different emotions registering through the red haired man standing next to me. I could sense surprise, gratitude, hopefulness, and wonder.

"Great! We can get started right now if you want!" Kisame said throwing his arms in the air and took Sumehada off of his back.

"We all know you have your sword with you everywhere you go but normal people don't. It's probably still at her house." Sasori stated peeking down at me from the corner of his eye probably looking for agreement.

"Yeah it's at my house. I'll go get it." I said turning toward the direction of my home.

I felt a hand on my shoulder hold me where I was so I turned to see who had stopped me. SURPRISE! It was Sasori.

"We'll all go with you. You said it yourself, this is a dangerous neighborhood." He said looking at me then turning to face the rest of the guys. "Who's coming?" He asked them.

Itachi came over to stand by me. I looked around and saw Deidara with an annoyed look on his face, probably from Itachi. Pein took Konan's hand and waved at us before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tobi said, "Bye bye!" Before leaving and Kakuzu just started skipping away.

The only one left was Hidan. He just stood there with an indecisive look in his eyes.

* * *

**Hidan POV**

'_If I stay I'd be with Sakura all day, but then I'd have to put up with that asshole Uchiha. Oh well I'll do it later when he's finally gone.'_

"I think I'll pass today guys" I finally said waving.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"I think I'll pass today guys." Hidan said as he started walking off as he waved. It was unusual, he hadn't cursed at all in that sentence.

"But you own a blade, why don't you stay?" Kisame asked.

"My own fucking reasons!" He yelled with his back to us still walking.

We all just stared at him as he walked. After a second he turned back to look at me and said, "I don't feel like hanging around with these annoying-ass basterds for another minute!" He said and winked at me

.

My eyes grew wide when I looked at Sasori and Kisame. They looked pissed by what Hidan had just said. Kisame bent down to pick up a huge rock and steadied it on one hand as Sasori pointed to Hidan's back. It looked like Sasori was trying to pick a spot to throw it and Kisame was doing the physical part. Finally Sasori stopped and said, "There!" As he said that Kisame launched the huge rock, about the size of my head, at Hidan. It hit with a loud WHACK right below his neck. Hidan froze as his shoulder blades buckled from the impact. Now he was shaking and turned his head slowly to face the idiots. I looked back to Kisame and Sasori. Kisame was laughing hysterically, which was normal. Sasori was holding his stomach and was laughing out loud. I then looked back to Itachi looking for some support, but instead I saw him with both of his hands over his mouth and was shaking. I then turned to Deidara, unexpectedly he was just smirking with his arms folded over is chest and was nodding.

I sighed and ran over to Hidan. Pushing some charka into my hands I ran them over his back looking for any injury.

He stopped shaking and with a smirk grabbed my hand.

"Hm?" I said with a little shock, "Hidan what's wr-" I said before I was cut off by his lips crushing down on mine.

As he smashed his lips with mine my mind was totally blank. When he finally cut off the kiss he stared and me and smirked. After he was done staring at my now red face h slowly turned his head to look at the damage he had inflicted on the men. I turned my head to see also and I did not like the looks on any of their faces. Sasori looked like he was about to take Kisame's Sumehada and pulverize Hidan to oblivion. Deidara looked as if was about to come over and blow Hidan's head off of his shoulders. And Itachi, if looks could kill! Kisame just stared at him with an astonished face and waited for the war.

'_Kami-sama please help us.' _I thought as the three men stared walking toward us.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I actually wrote the whole thing this morning!**

**I just had writers block but here it is!**


	6. VI Realization

**RE-CAP!!**

As he smashed his lips with mine my mind was totally blank. When he finally cut off the kiss he stared and me and smirked. After he was done staring at my now red face h slowly turned his head to look at the damage he had inflicted on the men. I turned my head to see also and I did not like the looks on any of their faces. Sasori looked like he was about to take Kisame's Sumehada and pulverize Hidan to oblivion. Deidara looked as if was about to come over and blow Hidan's head off of his shoulders. And Itachi, if looks could kill! Kisame just stared at him with an astonished face and waited for the war.

'_Kami-sama please help us.' _I thought as the three men stared walking toward us.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

As the three murderously angry men stalked over to us I was frozen. I turned back to look at Hidan and he was still smirking. He looked down at me and I blushed._ Why did I just Blush?!? Hidan is just and idiot; that was a teasing kiss just to piss off the guys!_ I shouted in my head.

They were walking quite slowly and I wondered if they were waiting for Hidan to run. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Deidara stick his hand into his left pocket of his tattered jeans. _CRAP!_ I thought as I backed up from Hidan an inch. I looked at Itachi and I could see his crimson eyes staring at Hidan. We were in for a fight and the odds were NOT in Hidan's favor. I saw a glow to the right of Itachi and turned to look at Sasori. His head was tilted to the ground as he walked and his fingers were glowing a blue-green color. The glowing lines were stretching out in all directions, probably searching for something to get a hold of to kill Hidan with since he rarely carried his puppets with him.

In an instant I was being lifted and thrown over a shoulder.

"COME ON YOU FUCKERS! You want the princess, you gotta catch her first!" Hidan yelled as he ran away from the four dumbstruck men with me slung over his shoulder.

As he ran all I could see was the blur of the ground under me. Again my mind was not processing anything. I took my fist and started beating on Hidan's back.

"Put me down you baka!" I yelled at him still banging on his back.

He didn't answer. I tried to look up to see if the guys were following but each time I would lose balance and my head would smack Hidan's back. So I took my elbow and dug it into the silver haired man's back earning me a yelp of pain. I sat my head on my hand and stared at the four boys now chasing us. It seemed to me that they were all running together and discussing something, but the question was, _what._

* * *

**Sasori POV**

_That idiot! Why does he always do such stupid stuff! _I thought as we ran after Hidan and his captive, Sakura.

"We all understand then?" Itachi asked as we ran.

The whole while we'd been running we had come up with a plan to get Sakura back and to put Hidan in as much pain as possible.

"Yeah, but lets go over it again since somebody might forget." Kisame said not looking at us.

Itachi sighed and Deidara glared at him. He had obviously forgotten already.

"Alright, once again, Deidara will plant a small bomb on Hidan's back while you, Kisame, run in front of him and distract him. During that time I will grab Sakura-san and you will get out of there as soon as possible, since as soon as I'm out of sight Deidara will activate his explosive. After we make sure that Sakura-san is not injured Sasori will go and 'take care' of the idiot. Understood?" Itachi asked Kisame making sure he was listening to him this time. Kisame nodded and we kept running.

Soon I gave the signal and Deidara disappeared into the trees above us. We saw a small flicker fall from the trees ahead of Hidan and it landed on him as he ran by, not even noticing. In and instant we saw Sakura's shocked face when she saw the little spider. I knew she hated them with a passion but hopefully she would notice it was clay and she would not scream. She then looked up at us and stared, seeming to be looking for Deidara probably. When she didn't see him she looked up and smirked. Deidara was still following from above and she had spotted him. When she turned back to look at us she smiled and gave a thumbs up. We looked to each other smirking.

"Guess she's in on it." Kisame said smirking.

"Only makes things easier." I said smiling slightly.

In that second Itachi disappeared and was replaced by Deidara. I turned to Kisame and he soon disappeared as well. He transported himself in front of Hidan and we got the reaction we were hoping for. He skidded trying to stop and ducked when Kisame tried to kick him in the face. As Hidan ducked Itachi jumped down from the trees and grabbed Sakura.

"Welcome aboard Hime." He said with a smirk as he jumped back to the trees.

As soon as Itachi disappeared Deidara made a hand sign and with that we heard a loud BOOM and saw Hidan and Kisame fly forward. They hit a wall with a loud thud and it surprised me that no one had rushed outside to see what was happening.

We walked up to the wall they were sticking to and Deidara let out a loud laugh as Itachi and I chuckled. Hidan was hanging upside down with one of his feet hanging lazily over him. Kisame was sitting on the ground rubbing his head glaring at Deidara.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" He yelled standing up and grabbing the blond's collar.

"Hey it's your fault if you didn't move when we told you to, yeah." He said shrugging.

"Why I otta!" The blue man said holding up a fist.

I walked forward and took Kisame's fist. I stared at him for a second before saying, "It IS your fault for not doing what you were told." He just glared down at me as he lowered Deidara. "The main thing is that we got Sakura-san back." I said as I turned to the rosette.

Itachi had put her down and she was standing next to me staring at Hidan with a hint of a smile gracing her lips. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me and looked into my eyes. I smiled and said, "Daijoubu?"

With that her face went blank and her eyes grew wide. No one missed this I could tell because everyone rushed to our sides and stared at her face. After a second she gasped. A shaky hand slowly made its way up to her face and held her mouth. All she did was stare more deeply into my eyes and I wondered what was wrong.

"Sakura-san, Daijoubu?" I asked taking her hand.

Her eyes just grew wider as I said this. '_What's wrong?' _I asked internally.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Itachi put me down and I turned to him, "Hime?" I asked with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow putting my hands on my hips.

He shrugged. "It suits you." He said as we approached Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan.

Sasori was calming down Kisame as I stared at Hidan. He looked so out of it and I could barley contain my self. _'Sora you should have seen him!' _I thought internally.

I was standing next to Sasori now and was fairly close to him. Out of all of the guys I felt the safest around him, but I didn't know why, it just felt right.

He put a hand on my shoulder and stared at me before asking, "Daijoubu?" I could feel my smile fade and my eyes grow wide as I heard these words and saw these motions again.

My mind spun and suddenly I was in the forest next to a lake.

* * *

_Flash Back  
_

_I ran and ran as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough. _

_It was late October and my two neighbors, Izumi and Motoko Arimishi, had challenged me to a competition. They were twin boys with a habit of finishing each others sentences. Izumi had black hair that went to the bottom of his ear and had silvery white bangs covering his left eye, while Motoko had silvery white hair the same length as Izumi but had black bangs covering his right eye. The two were identical and both a year older than me. I was 7 and they were8. They knew I was stubborn, on account of us being neighbors our whole lives, and had challenged me to race to lake in the middle of the forest._

_It was the only forest in Sunagakure and it was extremely hard to find your way around unless you were trained or had been an adult. Of course I had accepted and we ran. Not long into the race did we separate and I got lost. I slowed to a walk as I tried to locate myself but I was 7 years old, and on top of that I had the worst memory in the history of 7 year olds. I kept walking and calling._

"_IZUMI!! MOTOKO!! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!?!?" I yelled as loud as I could, but it was in vain as all I could hear was my echo._

_I sat down on a stump and pulled my knees up to my chest and sat in the fetal position, rocking back ad forth. I was wearing a red dress with white sleeves and my older brother's running shoes. Mine had just broke and his were only a couple of sizes bigger than mine, but he didn't care, he loved sharing his stuff with me. My pink hair was laying on my back, untied, and held in one spot with a white head band. I sighed; I was lost and didn't know what to do. _

"_Sori…help me." I whimpered as I felt the hot tears start to spill over on my light pink cheeks. I wiped them away but they kept coming, I had no control. _

_Just then I heard a rustling in the bushes in front of me and I jumped in my seat. I held myself tighter as I asked, "H-hello? W-who's there?" I asked shaking._

"_Saakkuurraa-cchhaann~!" A spooky voice said coming from the bush._

"_Oh, poor Sakura-chan, all alone! If you don't find your way out soon the forest will…" They started._

_I leaned my head forward listening to everything the bushes were saying._

"_What? What will happen?" I asked quietly very intensely_

"_It will…EAT YOU!!!" They yelled at the same time, Izumi and Motoko jumped out of the bush._

_I was too preoccupied with the threat that I didn't even see them. I screamed as loud as I could, jumped up and ran in the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could. When I heard the two yelling for me I only ran faster._

"_Wait! Sakura-chan! It was a joke wait up!" They yelled. Soon they're voices became faint and then inaudible all together._

_I slowed down as I grew tired. I looked back as I panted, searching for air to fill my lungs. I plopped down on a rock and put my head through my legs._

_The tears began to flow again and soon heavy sob. I hugged my torso trying to hold myself together but I didn't work. The sobs continued as it grew darker and darker. I could hear bugs chirping and animal scurrying through the forest._

"_Scared…I'm…scared…Sori-niisan." I cried still shaking, now from the cold._

"_Sakura!!" I heard my name and looked up. It was faint but I was positive I had heard something. I looked around and saw a small light in the distance._

"_Sakura-chan! We're sorry! It was a joke!" I could hear Izumi and Motoko yell._

"_Sakura, where are you?" I could hear my mother and Father yell._

_I didn't know where to go though. There were different lights coming from all directions. Soon they started to fade and head in a different direction and I stood. _

"_No…" I whispered hoping they would come back. "Okasan, Otosan…wait..." I said as I walked towards the drifting light, until the light was no more. _

_I let out another sob as the light disappeared. Suddenly I heard rustling from the bushes behind me and I hid. I looked from around the tree I was hiding behind to see a boy about 9 years of age standing in front of me panting heavily. He had crimson red hair and beautiful grey eyes that were searching for something. _

"_Where are you?" He whispered wiping his forehead, bringing the lantern up to his head as he did so. As the light from the lantern reflected on his face I knew who he was and started crying again. As he heard my sobs he turned his head quickly to the tree I was no longer standing next to. Using my whole arm trying to wipe the tears away._

"_NIISAN!!" I sobbed loudly reaching for him. _

"_Sakura-chan, daijoubu?" (A/R: Hmm now where have heard this before? Hint: look up before the flashie!) He said putting the lantern down quickly and hugging me. _

_I pulled my arm away from my face and held onto him as he picked me up and swung me around still embracing me._

"_Oh SAKURA-CHAN! I was so, so worried! Where were you?!?" He asked putting me down and staring at my wet, emerald colored eyes as he wiped the tears away._

"_I-I-I w-was l-l-lost!" I sobbed still holding his tan shirt._

"_Well it's ok now, I've got you. Everything will be fine now." He said embracing me again. _

"_T-thank you Sori-niisan." I stuttered as I hugged him._

_Suddenly he pulled back and stood up. I stared up at him in shock with a questioning look on my face. He saw it and smiled. Placing a hand on my cheek he said, "I have to tell Okasan and Otosan that I found you. They've been so worried, so have Izumi-kun and Motoko-kun. Everybody's out there looking for you. You've been out here for 4 hours." He said as he took his hand away from my face and cuffed both hands around his mouth to project his voice. _

"_I FOUND HER! SHE'S OVER HERE!" He yelled as loud as he could._

_As soon as he had shouted at least 20 other voices started shouting things like, "Where are you?", "That's great! Stay where you are!", and "Great job!" _

_Soon all of my neighbors and friends had surrounded us, but I didn't see Okasan and Otosan. I looked around and found Izumi-kun and Motoko-kun._

"_Sakura-chan we are SO sorry!" Izumi started, "And we promise to never-ever" Motoko said with Izumi cutting him off, "Do it again." They finished together shaking they're heads. _

_I thanked them and asked if they knew where my mother and father were but they didn't know._

_I walked up to my brother and tugged on his shirt. He looked down at me and shook his head knowing what I was asking. _(A/R: dats right! Bro sis telepathy goin on here! Lol=p)

A_ second later everyone heard them and turned to the light coming from the forest. _

"_Sakura?" My mother asked as she walked into the opening. As soon as she saw me she ran strait up to me and grabbed me. She spun me around in her arms and kissed me._

_My father walked into the clearing next and held me and my mother smiling. Okasan handed me to him and he gave me my own hug smiling greatly. He turned his head to my brother and smiled, still holding me._

"_Sasori, sotsu, I'm so proud of you!" He said placing a hand on niisan's shoulder._

_After getting everyone to calm down people started leaving and soon, so did we. We walked back to our house and said good night to Izumi and Motoko's family. Okasan and Otosan put me to bed and in a second I was asleep._

_I woke up feeling something touch my hand. I looked around and saw Sori-niisan holding my hand while lying asleep on the side of my bed. I stared at him for a second wondering of I should wake him, but decided not to. Instead I smiled at the crimson haired boy, leaned over and kissed his soft red hair before saying, "Night, night Sori-nii." And laying down to go back to sleep. Before drifting back into unconsciousness I thought, 'I love you, Sasori-niisan.' _

_End of Flash Back:_

* * *

As I came back to reality I stared up at the five men staring down at me.

"Sakura, daijoubo?"

I looked up to see a very familiar face. Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan were all looking at me with looks of concern on they're faces. I didn't really pay attention to anyone except Sasori. I just stared at his face. _'He doesn't look like he's aged a day.'_ I thought to myself as I reached out and touched his face. Everyone just stared at me and my hand as I caressed his smooth skin. I touched his eyes, his remarkable hair, and his nose, everything just to prove to myself that he was real.

At first he looked shocked but soon closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. I parted my lips as if to say something but it came out inaudible for even myself to hear. They all turned to me expecting me to repeat it and I did.

"Niisan…" I whispered.

They all had a look of surprise and questioning on they're faces but they didn't say anything. I looked at Sasori and saw that he was in complete shock. He just stared at me, still holding my hand to his face.

After realization settled in, his face relaxed and his eyes became soft, warm, and affectionate for the first time in 7 years.

* * *

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Japanese/English Dictionary:

Hime – princess

Daijoubu - are you ok?

Chan – suffix for girls

Kun – suffix for boys

Niisan – older brother

Okasan – mother

Otosan – father

Sotsu – my son

I just needed to put it in! I'm really gonna enjoy writing this now! Hope you enjoy!

Please comment! I luv comments!

This is really random but I'm gonna tell you anyway. Today while writing this I was listening to 'Brighter' by Paramore and thought, "Hm…If this was a movie wouldn't this be good ending song?!?"

If you havn't heard it, its realy good and you need to!

I'm still going to use a lot of music for my stories so give my MANY, MANY, MANY ideas!!

P.S. - IDK if I told you but Sakura is 17 currently, and Sasori is 19, and Deidara is 18. The rest of the akatsuki are 18-19 and Sakura's friends are 16-17-18!! (Don't say crap like "You can't be 19 in 12th grade!" In my story they can be!)

Bai! Sayonara!

Bye! Good-Bye!


	7. VII Sleep over

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Me: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! :)**

**Itachi: What are you doing?**

**Me: I'm doing the disclaimer! I just realized I never did that…**

**Itachi: Why? People know you're not THAT great of an artist or writer…**

**Me: :( ****…that's really mean…but true…**

**Itachi: The truth is better than lying.**

**Me: I KNOW THAT!!! But it needed to be done!**

**Itachi: Well…next time…maybe some one like…me… should do it…**

**Me: You? But you just said it was stupid!**

**Itachi: It's stupid for YOU to do it… but if some one like me did it… people would actually enjoy this crap…**

**Me: WHATEVER!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! PLEASE ENJOY!!**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Re-Cap**

"Niisan…" I whispered.

They all had a look of surprise and questioning on they're faces but they didn't say anything. I looked at Sasori and saw that he was in complete shock. He just stared at me, still holding my hand to his face.

After realization settled in, his face relaxed and his eyes became soft, warm, and affectionate for the first time in 7 years.

**Sasori POV**

"Niisan…" She whispered.

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes grew wide.

'_W-what? What is she saying? Did she really just call me…' _I though astonished.

Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame just stared at her with questioning looks on their faces. I kept her hand on my face and stared deep into her eyes. She looked at me the same way she had back then, with her beautiful emerald green eyes. She looked like she knew me and loved me; this was the Sakura-chan I had remembered.

I felt so relieved, I couldn't help but smile. She saw my smile and returned it ten fold.

'_This is defiantly my imouto.' I thought still smiling._

"Sasori…niisan." She said again quietly.

I smiled again and stood up, still holding her hand, bringing her up with me. At first everyone just stared at us, but soon Deidara stood while the others followed his example. I stared her for about a second before I took her and embraced her in a tight hug. She returned it squeezing me tightly threatening to never let go.

"Imouto, you remembered me." I said with my face in her bright pink hair.

"Hai, niisan, sousou! Sumimasen." She said starting to cry into my sleeve.

"Shh it's alright now." I whispered to her trying to calm her down.

**Deidara POV**

I just stared at the couple in front of my eyes. The looked so intimate they could be a real life couple.

'_OK RE-CAP!! 1. Sakura spaced-out. 2. Sasori freaked out. 3. Sakura comes back and says Sasori-NIISAN! 4. Sasori calls her IMOUTO! What does this mean?' _I thought staring at them.

I hear a sob and turn my attention back to the two. Sakura was now crying and Sasori was comforting her. I couldn't take it! So I walked over to them and put a hand on my partner's shoulder.

"Sasori what's going on? Niisan? Imouto? What the heck?" I asked him seriously, occasionally looking down at the rosette he held in his arms.

"I'll tell you later." He said looking me in the eye. He really didn't look the same, like he had changed in the last 20 seconds. He had life I his eyes for once. Ever since I met him he's had the same dull shine in those grayish brown eyes, but now they are full of light and happiness.

I nodded and walked back to the others. "Let's go. They need a moment." I said as I walked past them.

He WOULD tell me later.

**Sakura POV**

All I could think about was after all these years I DID have family alive. I did still have Sasori-niisan and he still loved me. I cried into his sleeve just like that night in the forest I felt reassurance and I felt safe.

"Sakura-chan?" I heard him call my name.

I looked up and saw him looking into my eyes with wonder and questioning.

"Yes?" I asked still staring.

"What happened to you?" He asked placing his hand back on my cheek. "Where did you go? After the war when Okasan and Otosan died, where were you? I looked for you for months." His voice was becoming desperate and worried.

"After the war, I can't remember much. I remember mother and father protecting us from the shinobi, then father yelling at us to run, but after that, nothing. I also remember waking up in a different house I had know idea where I was and I wasn't allowed out of it." I said trailing off.

"What happened to you Niisan?" I asked in wonder.

"After father told us to run we ran to the underground secret room father had made, and we waited down there for 10 hours. After, we left and ran across the street to the Arimishi's house, their parents were dead but we couldn't fide Izumi or Motoko. We decided to keep going. And we fell asleep in another house, but when I woke up you were gone and I panicked. I ran everywhere trying to find you but I couldn't. While I was sleeping on the street a Konoha ninja found me and took me back to Konoha. I thought you were dead." He said sounding anxious and sad.

I didn't say anything, how could I? I stared at his shirt and waited for him to keep talking.

"But, when I saw you at school I did think it was you and became very protective of you. When you invited us over to your house the other day and showed us the stuff you had kept, it only confirmed my theory. And I became even happier. But, now…you can't even imagine how happy I am to see you've finally remembered!" He said smiling brightly.

I grinned back at him and kissed him on the cheek and then pecked him on the lips.

"Niisan, I love you so much!" I said hugging him again.

He returned the hug and kissed me again.

"As do I my cherry blossom, as do I." I whispered in my ear.

"Demo, Imouto, it's time to rest." I said before hitting a pressure point on her neck and let her fall limp in my arms.

**Sakura POV**

I woke up to see the darkness of the night sky on my face. I opened my eyed and saw ceiling. I turned and looked around. I saw that I was lying in my bed still in my day clothes. I got up and changed, thinking, "What the heck happened?".

Then I suddenly remembered everything. Sasori was my older brother, he survived the war 7 years ago, and he still loved me. I smiled at the thought as I changed into my pink and green pajama pants and pink tank-top. I looked in the mirror and tussled my hair. I was going back to bed soon anyway so what's the point in brushing my hair?

I walked out of my room and down the hall into the main area of the house. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing some strawberry yogurt. (A/R:I personally hate yogurt, but it seemed appropriate.) I walked to the t.v. room and sat Indian style on the couch, grabbing the remote control. I flipped it on and flipped through the channels, finally settling on House. I lived alone for 5 years including this year but never had I felt like I do tonight. I feel lonely; I feel like I need to be held. I shivered as I sat the empty yogurt on the crystal clear coffee table. I pulled my legs in front of me and sat in the fetal position slightly rocking back and forth. Now that I knew he was alive I feel as though I NEED him. I sat there for a long while staring at the television and then staring at the phone and back again. I seemed like forever by the time I got up and grabbed my pink razor cell phone off of the kitchen counter. I looked up his number in my contacts and finally found it in between Deidara and Itachi.

**Deidara **status: call for a good time, party, hang-out

**Sasori **status: call if need some1 to listen, comforting

**Itachi **status: call to hang-out, advice, talk

I started pushing buttons to edit the status. When I was done this it what it read.

**Deidara **status: call for a good time, party, hang-out

**Sasori **status: call if need some1 to listen, comforting, _Love, family_

**Itachi **status: call to hang-out, advice, talk

I sighed, that really did look batter. I took a deep and looked at the clock over the oven. **9:39 p.m.** Well, here goes nothing. I dialed the number and listened as it rang.

"Hello?" Said a familiar voice.

"Um, hello? Is Sasori there?" I asked quietly now quite embarrassed.

"Sasori? No he's not, yeah. He's taking a shit but I'll take a message, yeah." Said Deidara snickering quite a bit.

I sighed. "Deidara, why do you have Sasori-nii's phone?" I asked.

"Well I'm at his house right now, yeah. He told me he would explain but he wouldn't so I said I wasn't leaving until he did, and he's being stubborn, yeah…he keeps saying stuff like maybe you didn't want me to know, yeah." He said sounding mockingly offended.

"Well, it's a little confusing but I promise to let you know tomorrow. Anyway where is he?" I asked again smiling a little bit. I always loved his sense of humor and the incident didn't seem to have affected it at all.

"Oh yeah well, wait he's coming back," He whispered then got quite loud as he began talking again. "'I'm sorry Sakura-chan but Sasori-danna is taking QUITE A LONG AND PAINFUL SHIT at the moment…" I heard somebody yell in the background and also hear Deidara laugh than scream then something was thrown at the phone and all I heard was the empty receiver.

**Deidara POV**

'He's going to tell me or else my name is Stacy! And it's not!' I thought as I walked over to my best friend's house.

I knocked on the door and he opened it after a second knock. He stared at me for a second. I stared at his eyes. Before when I came over they showed no signs of emotions, and now they seemed curious.

"Hey Deidara, what's up?" He asked leaning on the door frame.

"You have some explaining to do, yeah, you promised." I said with a smirk.

He frowned and looked as if he was thinking it over. "About that…I don't think I can right now…maybe later." He said as he tried to close the door. I stuck my foot in the remaining space in between the door and its frame and stared at the red-head.

"I'm not leaving until I know what's going on, yeah. And I want the truth. This has something to do with you and Sakura-chan, my best friends; I need to know, yeah." I said pushing the door open with my hand. He didn't fight back and let me in. He sat on the couch in his den and ushered me to take a seat. I just stood in front of him and waited. His hands were folded together and his head was resting on them seeming to think about it.

"I don't think this is the best time." He began looking up at me.

I stared back. "Why not, yeah?" I asked getting a little pissed by his refusing to talk.

"I want to wait until Sakura-chan is ok with other people knowing; it's kind of personal." He said shaking his head a little.

"Well I'm not leaving until I get some answers, yeah." I said plopping down on the couch.

He sighed, stood up and started walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going, hmm?" I asked watching him walk up.

"To get a spot ready for you to sleep, idiot." He said as he continued walking.

I just stared after him and fell back onto the couch. I laid across it taking up the whole thing and grabbed the remote. I started flipping through the channels and soon got bored.

_In the night I hear him talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless (heartless)  
How you be so heartless, Oh_

_How could you be so heartless?_

I looked around. "What the hell?" I said as I looked at a black and red enV2 cell phone vibrating on the coffee table. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um, hello? Is Sasori there?" Asked a quiet feminine voice I knew too well.

"Sasori? No he's not, yeah," I said as I thought of a great way to have some fun. "He's taking a shit, but I'll take a message yeah." I said laughing.

This was gonna be fun!

I heard her sigh. "Deidara, why do you have Sasori-nii's phone?" She asked.

I took a big breath and told her my story.

"Well I'm at his house right now, yeah. He told me he would explain but he wouldn't so I said I wasn't leaving until he did, and he's being stubborn, yeah…he keeps saying stuff like maybe you didn't want me to know, yeah." I said pouting a little and making it sound like I was offended.

"Well, it's a little confusing but I promise to let you know tomorrow. Anyway where is he?" She asked after finishing.

I turned to see Sasori walking back down the stairs carrying about three blankets and I smirk. 'Time to mess with the puppet lover' I thought as I whispered back into the phone, "Oh yeah well, he's coming back," I whispered getting ready. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan but Sasori-danna is taking QUITE A LONG AND PAINFUL SHIT at the moment…" I said looking at the red-head.

As soon as I said Sakura his head snapped up and stopped in his tracks. As soon as I started 'explaining' he dropped the blankets and ran strait for me. As soon as I said moment he ran strait into me yelling, "DEIDARA!! GET OFF THE BLOODY PHONE YOU PRICK!!"

I couldn't help but laugh, his whole face was red and I had never seen him so pissed before. I dropped the phone on the ground and ran. He kicked me in the gut and I grunted, but I continued to run. He ran to a wall and took a katana off the wall and slowly removed the safety guard. I gulped and backed further away. He raised it above his head and charged. I screamed at the top of my lungs and sprinted up the stairs. He followed me and I locked him in the bathroom then jumped back down the stairs just before he took the door of the hinges. He followed my example and jumped down the stairs. Now the only thing separating us was the oak coffee table in the middle of the room. I held up my hands in surrender and he dropped the blade and bent over. He picked up a pillow and threw it at me, it hit me in the head and I fell back. He threw another but I rolled away and it hit the cell phone.

We both stared at each other for a second before we broke out laughing. He sat down on a cushion that had been thrown on the floor and flipped on the t.v. still smiling.

"Deidara, what am I gonna do with you?" He said punching my shoulder playfully.

We watched Bleach for an hour before there was a knock on the front door. He got up as I continue to watch an answered the door.

I watched as he opened the door. There was Sakura-chan in green/pink plaid pajama bottoms, a pink pajama tank-top, a white coat, and black slippers. I stared in shock, as did Sasori. Why was she here?

"Um, hello Sasori-niisan. May I come in?" She said.

Sasori just nodded and moved out of the way for the rosette to walk in. She walked in and smiled at me as she looked at the destroyed room. There were pillows everywhere as well as feathers. Blankets were covering the stairs and everything was a mess.

"Sorry for the mess. But, Sakura-chan, why are you here? Not to be rude, of course." Sasori said taking her coat and placing it on a hanger.

"Well the reason I called was because I was, um, lonely and I wanted to see you." She said turning light pink while staring at the floor.

I looked at sasori and he smiled and hugged her. "Well you're welcome to stay the night if you'd like." He said still embracing her.

She nodded in his arm and let go to look at me. "What are you watching?" She asked coming over and sitting on a pillow near me.

"Bleach re-runs. There's a whole 3 hours of them tonight, yeah. We could change it if you'd like, yeah." I said looking up at her. (A/R: Dei-kun is lying on the ground, Saku is sitting Indian style on a pillow, and Sasori is now sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulder.).

"No this is fine! I like bleach, and I'm ok with anything really." She said shaking her head and smiling. It looked like she was just happy to be there.

We all sat there for hours watching every episode and after the marathon was over and we decided to watch a marathon of Death Note. When that was over I looked at the clock **2:12 a.m.** I looked at Sasori and Sakura; they were both asleep. I sighed and wished I was in Sasori's position. He had his arm around her shoulder and she had fallen asleep in the crook of his neck and when he had fallen asleep his head laid on top of hers. I looked away and shook my head as I laid my head down on Sakura-chan's lap.

'What's worst she could do? I could just tell her that I had fallen asleep.' I thought smirking.

I opened my mouth to sigh. "Good night Sakura-chan."

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Ok I'm really sorry that this one took forever to make but I had school and A LOT of homework…plus band…softball…volleyball…sleep…and so on!!**

**Japanese/English Dictionary:**

Niisan- older brother

Imouto- little sister

Sousou- I remember

Sumimasen- I'm sorry

Demo- but, however

I love comments!=3 and I still need some song ideas! Please keep commenting and give some ideas if you have any!! What do you think should happen next?!? Couples?? Tragedies?? WHAT?!? Give me ideas!!

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**


	8. VIII Sasori's neighbor

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Thanks for all the support I've been getting!!

And I know (SasoLOVE always says this) that some/most of you wish that Sasori-kun was 'WITH' Sakura-chan and that IS my fav couple2and it burns me that I'm not writing about 'THEM' but I add them as much as possible!! So GOMEN!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: Here to do the disclaimer today is…Hidan!!! (Applause!)

Hidan: Finally some fucking appreciation for all my work!

Me: Uh…yea…anyway! Go ahead and tell them!

Hidan: Fine! SakuAka101 does not fucking own naruto or me or any of the other bastards.

Me: Enjoy!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Sakura POV**

BEEEEEEEPP!

BBEEEEEPPP!

BEEEEEEEPP!

I woke up to loud beeping sounds and was not very happy about it.

"UGH! What the hell?!?" I said lifting my head and wiping my eyes. I looked around and noticed that this wasn't my house. I stood up quickly to find out that the annoying beeping was the fire alarm!

I ran into the kitchen to see nothing but smoke. I grabbed a newspaper and started swatting the smoke away, when I hit something and it yelled, "Hey!"

Just then Deidara grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen. He was coughing violently so I started hitting him on the back. He held up a hand motioning me to stop.

"Are you alright? What the hack is going on?" I asked holding onto his shoulder.

"Well that idiot and I were trying to make some breakfast, yeah. And we started debating how we were supposed to make the waffles so we kinda lost track of how long they were supposed to cook, yeah. And that brings us to where we are now." He said pointing to the smoky kitchen.

I just stared at him with a look that said, 'You're such an IDIOT!' before realizing what it really meant.

"You mean…he's STILL in there?!?" I said starting to panic.

Deidara started shaking his head up and down when suddenly white, cold, fluffy stuff started flying everywhere. The smoke started dispersing and w soon saw bright red hair. Sasori then was walking out of the kitchen coughing madly. When he walked up to us and walked up to Deidara to hold onto his shoulder to continue coughing madly. We both started patting his back to help get the coughs out. He was ok in a second and stepped back.

As soon as he was done I whacked him on the shoulder.

"OW! What the hell?" He said holding his arm.

"What the hell? What was that all about?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

He scratched his head and turned away, turning slightly red.

"Well, we were trying to make you some breakfast…And Deidara was being an ass and put it on fire!"

I sighed. "Whatever…lets just get ready for school. I have track today so I need to be there on time." I said grabbing my stuff and putting on my slippers. Sasori went to get my coat and held it up for me.

"Ok but be careful. It's still dark out." He said reaching for the door. As soon as I was about to walk out the door a girl ran in causing me to fall and land in a bucket.

"OH SASORI-KUN!!! I HEARD THE ALARM WHAT HAPPENED!?!?" Yelled a violet haired girl with a pink mini-skirt and a white tube-top. Sasori looked freaked out and started backing up as she kept hounding him with stupid questions.

"HHNNN!" I grunted as I tried to get my ass out of the garbage can. Deidara came over and tried to help me.

"Ok, 1...2…3!" He said as he tried to pull me out. "Damn! You're in there good, yeah." He said wiping his forehead.

"Try again." I said giving him my hands.

"Ok. 1…2…3…PULL!" He yelled as I popped out of the can. He was pulling so hard he pulled me forward and onto him.

"Ow." I said trying to sit up. As I sat up I looked down and saw Deidara staring up at me with a crimson red face.

I immediately stood up and helped him up. He stood and watched the other two in front of us, his face still a little red.

The violet haired colored girl ran up to Sasori and hugged him tightly around the waist. Her hair was a pretty lilac and went past her shoulders to about mid-hip. She had white/gray eyes and pail-pink lips. Honestly she either was trying to hard for something or was a hooker. The outfit screamed, 'TAKE ME!' and the heavy eyeliner and mascara didn't help either.

"OH Saso-kun!!! I was so worried!" She fake sobbed into his chest.

Sasori just stood there his hands raised to his shoulders and stared down at the girl. He looked up to us with a look that said, "Help me!" In his eyes. Deidara looked confused and then laughed. Sasori glared at him and then looked down again.

In that second Sasori looked down Deidara grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the house, slamming the door.

* * *

"Bwahahaha!!!" Deidara burst out right after we left.

"Who WAS that?" I asked still walking toward my house.

"THAT? That was Yuri Fujiiro; she's Sasori's neighbor, yeah." He said put both of his heads behind his head.

"And? What's her problem?" I asked with a hint of attitude.

"Jealous??" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Jealous?!? No! I'm just curious." I said folding my arms.

"Ok, ok! She's in 'love' with him, yeah. So she claims…you get in the way of her 'plan' she would probably kill you, yeah." He said holding his hands up.

"What 'plan'?" Now it was my turn to cock the brow.

"'The plan to get Sasori to fall in love with me, marriage, kids, and money!'" Deidara said using some air quotes and trying to use his best woman/gay-man voice.

"She wants to 'marry' Sasori-niisan?" I asked in shock.

"Yup!! She's kinda…well more than kinda, more like REALLY…obsessed about Sasori! It's really creepy, yeah." He said.

"Haha! Well I doubt if you don't know than neither does she. I can't WAIT to burst her bubble!" I said rubbing my hands together with an evil grin.

"OH, YEAH! Damnmit I forgot to ask! And He knew too, yeah! Damn he's good, yeah!" He said slapping his forehead.

"You forgot to ask about the secret?" I asked.

"Yeah! Well maybe…you…could tell me?" He asked leaning over to me with a sweet/sexy grin on his face.

When I saw that look my heart skipped a beat. He gave me another look ad I looked forward. I smiled and walked faster; I grabbed the door knob and spun around to face him again with an evil smile.

"Well, Deidara-kun, maybe later, but right now I have to get dressed and head off to school. So see ya later!!" I said as I opened the door of my apartment and walked in closing the door in his face.

* * *

**Sasori POV**

_Why the hell is Yuri here? _I though as I tried to get the lilac haired colored girl off of me.

"Oh Sasori-kun! Now we're all alone." She said now making her touch softer and her voice more feminine.

"Uh…Yuri now's not the best time." I said looking at the clock. It was now 6:30 and school was going to start soon.

"Why not, Sasori-danna?" She asked in that very feminine voice.

"Because I have school and I have to meet up with my friends before." I said backing up towards my room and throwing my shirt off to grab my school shirt. Yuri wasn't and has never been fazed by seeing me shirtless since she's kinda stalker-ish and does it frequently.

"What friends? The usual? Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Hidan, Kisame, Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu? And who was the girl from earlier? You know that bitch with the freak hair?" She asked leaning against the frame of my bedroom. She asked every question like I was in interrogation with Ibiki. Like we were married or something. Ew.

"Yeah all of them; the whole crew. INCLUDING SAKURA!" I said getting mad at how she treated her.

"Sakura? What kind of jank name is that? It's so lame! Doesn't suit her at all! Her name should be Busu or Saseko." She said with a glare in her eye.

Now I was pissed! No one was going to talk about my sister like that and get away with it without torture.

"What the fuck is your problem Yuri?! You don't even know her! You caught a glimpse of her and didn't even bother to ask who she was or tell her you were! You pushed her into a trash can and started molesting me in front of her! She must think you're a selfish, ditsy, BITCH!" I yelled showing as much fury in my eyes as possible. Throwing my hand everywhere trying to get it threw her thick head. She just watched with big eyes; I don't think she's ever seen me use so much emotion, especially to defend a girl.

When I was done I was out of breath and I waited for her to fight back like usual. When she didn't say anything I turned to her and what I saw made my jaw drop. Her eyes were filled with water and it looked like they were about to spill over, but she wouldn't let them. She took a big sniff to keep her steady and let out a heavy sigh. She looked down and leaned back against the frame of the door with her left arm holding her right.

"You…do you really like her that much? To defend her like…like I had offended YOU. You've never shown that much emotion for ANYONE, not even your best friend Deidara, when I trash talk HIM you don't care." She said still looking at the ground.

I sighed. "I don't care if you trash talk him 'cause everyone does, including me! He doesn't care, but I know Sakura WOULD care." I said putting a hand on my hip and pushing my hand through my hair.

"WHY?! Why do you CARE so much?! Why her and not ME?! WHY IS SHE SO SPECIAL?!?!" She screamed at me letting the tears fall. If she had been Sakura I would already have her in my arms and be comforting her, but she's totally different than Sakura.

"I care so much because I love her," I said looking her strait in the eye, serious composure on my face, "And I would do anything for her. Yuri you can't even comprehend how much I care for that girl that just left with my best friend." She let out a sob and I sighed; she still didn't get it.

"So you're saying you pick her…I'm not good enough to have you." She said with her hand over her mouth now.

I pulled on my white polo shirt and khaki pants, and then sat down on the bed to put on my socks and shoes. "No, Yuri, that's not what I'm saying." I said focusing more on my feet more than the overly dramatic girl crying on the corner. "I'm saying that I loved her in the past, I love in her in the present, and I will love her in the future. But it doesn't mean that you're not good enough; I'm not saying I'm 'IN LOVE' with her, I'm saying 'I LOVE' her. Get it?" I asked now looking up at her with emotionless eyes.

By now she had stopped crying but her eyes were all swollen so it was like she still was crying. It took a moment for her to process the data I had given her and she smiled slightly.

"So…you're saying you love her like a…sister?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

I sighed. "That's exactly what I'm saying. So you understand that when you called her an ugly, bitch, whore with freak-hair you were insulting the most important person to me, right?" I said feeling the tension rising.

"U-um…well I didn't know! And…um…now that I do, it won't happen again! Bye!" She said slowly backing out of the room and trying to sprint out on, 'Bye!'

When she tried to run I grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her back in, closing the door. When I spun her around to look at me she was smiling devilishly.

"Oh Sasori-kun, I like this game." She said making a growling noise.

_Oh please! Like I'd give you the time of day! _I thought rolling my eyes.

"Since you insulted Sakura, thus insulting me, today after school you will find her and apologize for 1, pushing her in a trash bin 2, not introducing yourself properly and 3, saying rude and insulting things behind her back. After you apologize you will introduce yourself and talk to her for a bit to get to know her. Got it?" I said cocking an eyebrow. She was now pouting and was seated on my bed with her arms crossed.

"Wow Sasori-kun you sure have changed a bit, you never before made me apologize. But I guess it just makes you even more sexy~~!" She purred the last word.

I rolled my eyes again and made her leave. Great now I'm going to be late. It was now 7:00 and I was going to be totally late. I grabbed all of my books and shoved them into my bag. Not even bothering to tie my shoes I wrote o note to my foster parents and left. I sprinted the whole way there and sure enough I was late. The gates to the school were closed and locked.

_Wonderful! Now how am I going to get in?_ I thought scratching my chin. I looked left and saw two school monitors coming around. _SHIT! _I thought running in the opposite direction. I kept running until they were out of sight. I looked around again and saw a tree near the fence and decided to hop it. I got in the school yard without delay and thought highly of myself at the moment. Kendo helped with being flexible. I ran into the hallway just as the second period bell rang. I walked as if I'd been there all morning and soon enough made it to my classroom; C4-science. I walked to my lab table next to Deidara. Of course as soon as I sat everyone leaned over to ask where I was. I just simply ignored them; oddly enough Deidara was the only one who hadn't asked about it.

"Yuri trouble, yeah?" He asked quietly as Kurenai started another lecture on combining atoms or something.

I smirked, of course he would know, he was there. "Yeah, she's such a pain in the ass. She kept complaining on how I liked Sakura better." I said inaudibly to anyone but the two of us.

"Heh, sounds like Yuri, yeah. Jealous as ever, what'd she say exactly, yeah?" He asked leaning closer.

"Something like, 'Why do you like her so much?! Why not me?!' Yada, yada, yada." I said laughing inaudibly.

"Haha! Wow that bitch never stops does she?! First time WE met she thought I was were god-damn girl friend, yeah!" He said louder putting his hands in the air.

As he did that he was hit in the head with an eraser.

"What the hell, yeah?!?" He almost yelled.

We both looked forward to see Kurenai-sensei with her hands on her hips and a very pissed expression on her face. We looked around and everyone was staring at the two of us, apparently everyone had heard our little conversation and Hidan and Kisame had started laughing.

"Deidara, Sasori, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" She asked in that sarcastic tone every teacher uses when they are pissed you interrupted their stupid speech on something nobody cares about.

"No." We both replied at the same time looking down at our desks.

"Oh, no, PLEASE! Since you already have the class's attention why don't you just finish." She said tapping her foot.

I looked at Deidara and he shrugged. He stood and walked to the front of the classroom. _Oh dear god he's going to get us expelled!_ I thought sinking back into my seat and putting my hand over my eyes.

"Well, you all know Yuri right? Sasori's crazy neighbor, hm? Well this morning she ran over thinking there was a fire and shit cause the alarm went off because we were making breakfast, yeah. Well I had slept over, as well as Sakura-chan, yeah and she got all jealous and crap, right?" He started his speech.

"Why the heck was Sakura-san sleeping over at your house?" Pein asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, yeah! It's not like we raped her or anything, yeah! All we did was watch re-runs of different anime, but let me finish, yeah! Anyway after Sakura and I left she started questioning why she was there and shit and got all jealous, yeah. And Sasori gave her old, 'I'm not 'In LOVE' with her, I 'LOVE HER' crap. And she soon got the picture so he booted her ass out, yeah." He finished shaking his head up and down with his eyes closed.

"Wow what a wonderful story, now if you don't mind SITTING YOUR ASS DOWN AND LETTING ME FINISH THE CLASS THAT WOULD BE LOVLEY!!!" Kurenai yelled right in his ear.

At first he just stood there with a blank expression on his face, but not a second later he quickly got to his seat without a word.

"Dude, we are so screwed." I whispered to him as he sat back down.

A second later the 3rd period bell rang and we got our stuff together faster than ever before or face the penalty of being a smart ass. To bad we didn't make it in time.

"Sasori, Deidara, may I see you two a second?" She asked in that sweet tone nobody ever believed.

We both walked up to her desk and just waited for the penalty. She handed both of us a slip of paper that said, 'Sent to principle for talking, acting 'smart', and disrespecting a teacher/authority.'

We both looked back up at her with a look that said, 'Are you serious?'

She pointed to the door, stood up and said, "Have a nice day boys." As she walked out the door with a smile.

"She hates us."

"Yup, were screwed, yeah."

* * *

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Ok I tried to get this one in earlier than the other one I just put up so I hope you're happy. WARNING!! WARNING!!:: This is the halfway point in the story or 'the climax'!! well this one and the next are the climax really but whatever!!

Japanese / English Dictionary::

Yuri- Lily

Fujiiro- light purple

Busu- ugly

Saseko- whore

I'm very happy some people have started giving me ideas!! I might use the Deidara, sake, blame Sasuke comedy idea… and I'm happy I'm getting music ideas so I thank you very much!!

I still need more though!! So please comment! Thank you!!!

p.s. Yes Sasori has foster parents!! They are on missions all the time and he always leaves a note just in case they get back that day...he espesially needed the note because they hadn't picked up the mess they made!!XD I'll tell you more about them in future chapters!!! seeya!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0


	9. IX TryOuts

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Hey people I'm back!!!**

**Anyway I have a request!**

**It would be really nice if you could all pray for my friend Rebecca... Sunday at volleyball practice she broke he arm in a very nasty, painful way and she needs our prayers! If you're atheist or something it's ok, but please! I love her like a sister and I was really scared when it happened so just keep her in your prayers!!**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Me: Hey wat up?!? Today we have none other than Tobi to do the disclaimer!!**

**Tobi: Oh boy!! I'm so happy to be here with you Gabi!!**

**Me: And I'm so happy to have you here!! So if you would...**

**Tobi: Oh right! Gabi doesn't own me or Naruto or anyone here! Not even my sempai!**

**Me: PLEASE ENJOY!!!**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

* * *

**Sakura POV**

'_Wow what a character...Yuri Fujiiro... she's something alright.'_ I thought as I walked into the girl's locker room.

I walked up to my locker, 201, and pulled of my white collared shirt. I put on some strawberry scented deodorant and pulled on my green gym shirt **(A/R: Green for leafs!! I'm so funny lol)**. When I pulled it down all the way something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and picked up a water bottle that was now rolling on the ground. I picked it up and then looked around for its owner; I spotted Ino at the locker across from mine and stared at her with question in my eyes.

"So you're trying out for track too, huh?" She asked putting on her gray gym shorts.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Are you?" I asked scratching my head. Well this was odd. Ino NEVER spoke to me unless it was something about Sasuke.

"DUH!! Why do you think I'm here billboard brow? Just going to take a light jog as I watch 20 girls sprint past me; get a nice breeze going!" She said sarcastically.

"Billboard brow?" I asked tilting my head to the left. I was now leaning against the locker, deeply interested in the nickname.

"Yeah, that thing needs it own name! You should put a warning sign on it, 'WARNING: WIDE LOAD!!" She said smiling, throwing her arms in the air.

My jaw dropped. Oh no she didn't!! I knew I had a huge forehead, but no one had brought it up until now.

"Yeah, my forehead is pretty big," I started. She just stared at me with a face that said, 'Why are you agreeing with me?' "But at least I don't have a huge ASS!!" I shouted, smiling. Her whole face dropped and I snickered to myself. _This is fun; this is a fun time! _I thought as I put on my shorts and tied my running sneakers.

I turned to her, expecting a come back, but I hadn't received one yet.

"Well at least I'M NOT ANOREXIC!!!" She shouted at me with a face of pure hate. It was my turn to be shocked. I mean I knew I wasn't that fat but skinny was something I never thought I hit. Was I THAT skinny that people like INO thought I was dieting wrong? I looked in the mirror. No, I'm not anorexic... I'm normal, good.

"I am NOT anorexic." I said in a calm tone. "But I'm just happy that I can't fit the whole WIDE LOAD sticker on one cheek of my ass!" I said walking out of the locker room and toward the field.

At first I couldn't here anything, but one second later I had to laugh.

"FUCK YOU HARUNO!! FUCK!! YOU!!" Ino yelled still inside the locker room.

By the time I made it out onto the green almost everyone was there. Boys and girls were separated into different groups, but that didn't stop them from socializing. I walked under a tree and sat to finish tying my shoes. A shadow covered me and I looked up to she Itachi in his red shirt and gray shorts. Red really was his color I had to admit.

"What took you so long?" He asked using his hand to block to sun from his eyes.

"Ino trouble, but don't worry I won." I said smiling.

He chuckled and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up just in time for the coach to gather us all around.

"Alright Maggots!! Here's what we're going to do, boys will line up in rows of three at the starting line." Anko said pointing to a white line of chalk on brown dirt toward the other end of the track. "We will be recording each time you have at the end, even if you come in last. At the end you will wait until the girls are finished before you all are sent home. We will be doing the same thing with the girls. So guys GO LINE UP!!" She shouted pointing to the line again.

I walked off to sit in the grass with the other girls. I looked around and noticed that there were an abnormal amount of people in the stands. I looked closer to see my friends sitting in their own little section with flags, posters, banners ad more with mine and Itachi's name's on them; with an excess amount of the use of the word GO! I sighed and put my hand over my face trying to hide the blush, I mean EVERYONE WAS THERE!! All the 12th graders, the girls, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Konkuro and more!! Somebody seemed to spot my bright hair because the shouting got louder.

"GOOD LUCK SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"GO ITACHI GO!!"

"RUN LIKE THE WIND! OR FASTER!!"

Where did they come up this crap?

I sat down next to Ino and watched as the boys ran. We didn't say anything, but it was better than sitting alone. Finally it was Itachi's turn to run. He was in the middle of a sophomore and a senior. I knew the sophomore but not the senior; Keichiro Tadanaka, he had silver hair and brown eyes. He was known for pulling pranks and never being caught. Itachi would really need to run fast if he was going to beat him.

Anko shot the gun in the air and they were off. Before I knew what happened Itachi and the others were the other end of the track; already done. **(A/R: They are still ninjas and thus they run fast!!)** They were sweating like crazy and panting heavily. Itachi wiped his forehead with a black sweat band on his wrist and caught me staring at him. He smiled slightly and winked as he stood there and waited for his time.

The announcer cleared his throat and the crowd got very quiet.

"Tadanaka, Keichiro: 43.18. Atsuko, Haru: 50.99. And Uchiha, Itachi: 28.94." He said very professionally.

Everyone, including Ino and I, started screaming. Ino and I even hugged, but that didn't last very long.

Anko grabbed to mega-phone and started screaming into it, like you needed to.

"Alright, all girls get to the starting line!!" She yelled.

Ino and I stood up and walked to the line. On the way I passed Itachi and we both stopped. I gave him a hug and congratulated him.

"Hey, how long do you think it is?" I asked breaking the hug.

"I'd say it was about 1500 ft. You can do it though; you're going to do great." He said smiling. I smiled back and we both started walking away and toward our designated areas.

I got in line behind a freshman and next to Ino.

"So now we're going to compete against each other." She said playing with her nails not even looking at me.

"I guess so, not much of a competition though; I expected some one worth the effort." I said making it sound as if I was bored.

"Oh how funny! I feel the exact same way." She said squinting her eyes.

We both glared at each other before turning our heads with a, 'HMPH!'

"Haruno, Yamanaka, and Katashi to the starting line!" Anko shouted holding the gun in the air.

We walked forward and bent down into a running stance. I looked to my right to see Ino; I looked past her to see the senior we were racing. She had black hair and black eyes and perfectly glossed lips. Her face looked hard and unfazed by anything, she turned to me but I didn't look away. She just smirked and looked forward again.

"Ready?" Anko asked before shooting the gun strait in the air.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't dare look at either of the other two girls because that was the number one No, No in races. Before I knew it my feet hit the white line on the opposite side on the track and I started to slow. When I had stopped I could hear cheering from the stands and the grass and looked around to see Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Tobi on their feet in the stands cheering loudly. I smiled at them and waved back once. I looked up at the grass and saw Itachi clapping and smiling, I returned the smile and turned to Ino. She was standing with her hands over her head letting the air flow easier into her body. I put up my hand; an offering for her to shake it. She eyed it for a second before taking it and shaking up and down with a smile on her face.

"Good race." I said smiling. She just nodded, still out of breath from the run.

I walked over to the senior kneeling on the ground. I bent down and smiled at her. She looked up and returned my smile with one of her own as we both stood up. She took my hand without hesitation.

"Good race; you're very fast you know?" She asked still smiling.

"You too, you were great." I said in reply.

The announcer cleared his throat again and the crowd once again grew silent.

"Yamanaka, Ino: 46.02. Katashi, Junko: 31.97. And Haruno, Sakura: 31.95." He said in wonder.

The whole crowd gasped and we looked at each other. I stared at her in shock, she was fast. She smiled again and patted me on the shoulder.

"I knew you won. Good job!" She said looking me in the eye.

"Maybe we'll be on the team together!" I said cheerfully. She lifted her arm in the air and I hi-fived it. Something caught my eyes right above her elbow and I stared at it. She saw that I was staring and laughed.

"This?" She asked pointing to the tattoo. "It's just a religious tattoo, it's nothing really." She said brushing it off. I shrugged and the three of us walked back up to the grass. **(A/R: f.y.i-the grass is on a hill 'cause the field is surrounded by grass and bleachers.)**

On the way back up the whole gang practically tackled us.

"Way to go Sakura-chan!! You did great, yeah!" Deidara shouted picking me up and spinning me around.

"Ahhhh, Deidara put me down!!!" I laughed.

Sasori walked up behind me and hugged me from the back.

"You were amazing. I'm sure you made it." She said in a comforting, loving voice.

"Thanks Guys!!" I said to everyone.

I looked around and saw Itachi being hounded by a group of fan-girls. He looked up to me with a look that said, 'Help!' And I rolled my eyes and laughed walking in the other direction.

"Damn girl, who knew you could run like that?" Temari asked putting an arm over my shoulder.

I shrugged. "You learn a thing or two over the years."

"Hey Sakura, Deidara says you gots a secret yous don't want to share." Kiba said folding his arms.

Everyone leaned closer as if I was going to say it. I sighed.

"Ok I promise I'll tell later. Deidara I thought we told you we would tell you at the right time." I said turning to him cocking and eyebrow.

"Yeah well I can't wait, yeah! I hate secrets, hmm!" He said pouting.

"Don't be a baby you idiot, lets go." Itachi said passing him and whacking him on the back of the head.

We all walked to the front of the school and walked out the front gates. Immediately Sasori whipped his head in a direction and froze as people passed him. I stopped and walked back to him dragging Deidara with me. We both stopped in our tracks at the sight of the violet haired girl leaning against the front gates. Everyone else stopped to turn back to us.

"You guys coming? What is it?" Tenten asked.

Sasori shook his head remembering something and grabbed my arm pulling me to his head.

"She's here to talk." He whispered before walking off with Deidara ushering the others follow them.

I walked towards her and stopped about three feet away.

She reached out to me with her hand and I took it.

"Haruno." She said in a dark voice.

"Fujiiro." I said not trying to sound as malicious as her.

"Let's get to the point, I don't like you." She said in the same tone tightening her grip.

'_Great, another nut case!' _I thought my eyes growing slightly larger.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**There you go!! I actually wrote ch.8 and 9 on the same day, wow I'm tired!!**

**Didn't use much/ any Japanese so I don't need an index! =D**

**Anyway please comment! I was going to put in more but it's late so I'll put I in the next chapter! **

**********************IMPORTANT*****************************

**Ok people this Thursday-Sunday I will be gone!!**

**I'm not going to die, no ;P**

**I'm going to The Great Wolf Lodge and Busch Gardens all weekend for a band trip!!**

**So I won't have my laptop or any computer for that matter so I won't be able to update! So sorry!!**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0


	10. X New Love

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

I'm Back!!!!! Aren't you oh so happy?!?

Let's get it on!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Me: Ok so today we have… Sasori-danna!!

Sasori: What am I even doing here?

Me: To do the disclaimer! XD

Sasori: (sigh) Why don't you get Deidara to do it?

Me: because he's busy…

Sasori: Doing what?

Me: Making a sculpture of ME!!

Sasori: What about Tobi?

Me; He did it last time!  
Sasori: Itachi?

Me: Did it first!

Sasori: Kisame?

Me: He's with Itachi-chan trying to locate Naruto-chan. JUST DO IT GODDAMNMIT!!!!!!

Sasori: (sigh) Fine…AkaSaku101 does not own Naruto so don't ask, don't accuse, and don't arrest. (The three A's of life!) Happy?

Me: That was different O.o…PLEASE ENJOY!! ;D

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Re-Cap**

"She's here to talk." He whispered before walking off with Deidara ushering the others follow them.

I walked towards her and stopped about three feet away.

She reached out to me with her hand and I took it.

"Haruno." She said in a dark voice.

"Fujiiro." I said not trying to sound as malicious as her.

"Let's get to the point, I don't like you." She said in the same tone tightening her grip.

'_Great, another nut case!' _I thought my eyes growing slightly larger.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

We stared at each other for a long time before loosening our grips and letting our arms fall to our sides. Neither of us spoke, but neither looked away.

'_What's her deal?'_ I thought looking into her eyes.

At the moment I thought that if I looked away from her eyes something would happen, and it would not be in my favor.

"If you don't like me than why are you here?" I asked holding my breath waiting for what I thought was going to happen.

She snorted and put both hands on here hips. "Because sasori-kun told me to. He says your very important and he wouldn't forgive me if I didn't." She said scornfully glaring at the ground.

I looked at her in surprise. _Sasori said what? Wow, it's nice to hear that. _I thought smiling internally.

She cursed under her breath before kneeling to the ground. She caught me off guard and it surprised me at first. She was now kneeling in front of me, very formally, with her head looking towards the ground.

"My deepest apologies Haruno-san. Please find it in your heart to forgive me for ignoring you and causing you to fall." She said very formally still bowing her head.

I was shocked. I leaned down an inch and grabbed her hand. "No, please, stand up. There is no need for that, it's all been forgotten." I said trying to pull her up. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly before pulling on my arm. As she pulled herself up, she intentionally pulled me down and stomped on my arm forcefully. I grunted roughly and clutched my left arm in pain. She grabbed my hair and pulled my head up to look at her painfully.

"Now listen here missy," she said shaking my head a bit, "Sasori-kun is MINE! Do you here me?!? MINE!! I've had dibs on him since he first moved into that house across the street and some ugly, pink haired girl like you is NOT going to get in the way of that plan!! COPEESH?!?" She yelled at me throwing my head to the ground.

I slowly lifted my head to look up at the violent violet haired girl. Her face was so snarky (A/R: Yeah that's a word google that shit!) that it made me want to just punch her face in. I started to stand up as she glared down at me. I stared her strait in the eye before commenting.

"No." I said glaring right back at her.

"What was that?" She said getting even madder.

"I said no. Iie, Nein, Lay, Na-Da!! There is nothing you can do to keep me away from Sasori-kun." I said using 'kun' just to piss her off. And it seemed to work.

She was now fuming and I just wanted to leave. I turned in the direction everyone had headed to 20 minute ago and started walking. Before I could get very far a firm hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see a face that I recognized completely. I stared up in horror as he smirked down at me. He was still tall and didn't seem to have cut his black hair since the lat time I had seen him. His right ear was still pierced and was still wearing that backwards baseball cap from the first time we had met. The thing that made me realize who he was, though, was that cocky smirked upon his lips. I started trembling and his smile widened, as did Yuri's.

She was now standing next to the tall man with an arm resting on his shoulder smiling viciously at me. I tried to wriggle free of his grip but he just tightened his hand around my wrist. I looked back up at his face and gulped, _Fuck._

"Haruno-san, meet my older cousin, Rin Kodawari." She said smiling triumphantly.

I stared up at him. _So that's what his name was, that no good bastard. _I thought trying once again to break free of his grip. And once again it failed to work. But, this time Rin pulled me in closer to him smiling lustfully.

"L-let me go." I said pulling harder.

"Not until you say you will never go near MY Sasori-kun again!!" She shouted.

I shook my head and an idea came to, not a very good idea, but an idea nonetheless. I then stared behind them both with huge eyes and started trembling even harder. They both saw my reaction and cocked and eyebrow. Yuri saw that I was no longer paying attention to her and decided to turn around to see what had caught my attention. Rin also decided to turn around at that moment also. In that split second I lifted my foot and smashed it as hard as I could into his balls. He grunted loudly and fell to the ground hold his unmentionables. I sprinted as fast as I could in the direction of my friends without looking back to see if she was following me or if she was helping her cousin.

After a couple minutes of running I stopped to catch me breath, turning around to see if they HAD followed. They were no where in sight but I was still shaking from the sight. Rin Kodawari WAS the man that tried to pick me up at the mall that one time. I thought I would never see him again. I was trembling violently and pulled my arms around my body to try to stop the shaking but it won't stop. _Dear Lord please make it stop!!_ I shouted in my head knowing it wouldn't work. I walked the rest of the way home letting out a quiet sob once and a while. I stopped in front of my house and just stared at it. I shook my head quickly and ran in the opposite direction. I didn't want to be in my house all alone in the dark. I ran and ran until my calves burned from running. I sat down on a tree stump and looked at the lake in front of me. It was beautiful in the moon light and it was very calming, but that didn't stop the intense shaking. I was scared and I didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Deidara POV**

As Sasori, the rest of the gang, and I continued to walk I noticed Sasori's dark face. I nudged him on the arm before asking, "What the matter, yeah?"

He shrugged and continued walking toward the park. I caught back up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Com on, I know you better than that. What's the matter with you, hmm?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just worrying about Sakura-chan and Yuri-san." He said pushing his hand through his hair.

I shrugged and kept following the group. We walked to the park and had a small celebration for Itachi and Sakura, minus Sakura. This, I thought, ruined the whole party_. _

'_I didn't even like Itachi that much, why should I celebrate him for being able to do something with my Sakura-chan? Well not 'my' Sakura-chan, but I wish she would be. But to her we were 'just friends', which totally sucks!! Why can't she see that she belongs with me? Not with Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, NO ONE, but me. I guess I have to try harder_.' I thought as I sat at the picnic table day dreaming about the beautiful rosette.

I felt a slap to the back of my head and saw Tenten hovering over me holding a microphone.

"Come on Deidara-sempai! You HAVE to sing with us!" She squealed towing me over to the recently added karaoke machine. I sighed and eventually gave up on trying to break free of the brunettes grasp. We walked over to the song book as Temari finished singing, 'I'm Gone, I'm Going' with Hinata.

She decided we should do a duet and grabbed me a microphone.

The TV screen read, Sugar (feat, Wynter) before the music started.

I looked out to the guys and they were all snickering and pointing at poor me on stage with a crazy bun-bun girl. I took a breath and smiled brightly trying to enjoy. The music started.

(Tenten)  
Da double dee double di [x7]  
My lips like sugar [x2]  
This candy got you sprung [x2]  
So call me your sugar [x2]  
You love you some [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x3]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

(Deidara)  
Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin' Gram I A.  
I'm a fan all day.  
Do me that favor, cause I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior; I'm into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty that's what's up.

(Tenten)  
My lips like sugar [x2]  
This candy got you sprung [x2]  
So call me your sugar [x2]  
You love you some [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x3]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

(Deidara)  
Hey, Sh Shawty would you mind, cause I want me some.  
Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one.  
Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious.  
Can't help my interest, candy addiction.  
Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.  
I don't know a piece, Give me all your sweets.  
Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.  
Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' beast.  
Man for them things, all 42 teeth.  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.  
Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree.  
Like taffy but classy, get at me.  
I'm flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.  
But your lips, they'll do me fine.  
Now baby don't trip with the juicy kind.  
Get, get on the grip, Girl you ain't lyin'.

(Tenten)  
My lips like sugar [x2]  
This candy got you sprung [x2]  
So call me your sugar [x2]  
You love you some [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x7]  
Sugar

(Deidara)  
You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
I'll wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar.

(Tenten)  
My lips like sugar [x2]  
This candy got you sprung [x2]  
So call me your sugar [x2]  
You love you some [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x3]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

After we were finished singing all of her friends started screaming and my friend started yelling things like,

"Yeah, Tenten! Deidara you SUCK!! Get off the stage!"

Which I replied by going up to them whacking them and saying, "Thanks guys, very supportive, yeah."

Eventually Sasori left and I followed him. But when we reached his house he kicked me out and told me to go back to my own house. I sighed, people were so mean.

Right now I was sitting on swing on looking a beautiful lake in the forest behind my house, I always came here whenever I was upset and now this spot was needed again. I watched the moon light move over the lake and listened to the water move below. I closed my eyes to gain the full effect and I felt at full peace and tranquility. A gust of wind blew my hair in my face and I shivered, stood, and walked back to my house to grab a jacket. I pulled on my black hoody and went back to my spot. Instead of sitting back on the swing I sat on a tree branch this time. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes again, trying to listen to the water. This time instead of hearing calming water, I heard soft feminine sobs coming from below. I looked down to the swing and no one was there, I shrugged thinking I had imagined it.

I closed my eyes and I heard it again. I looked all around and saw a pink haired girl with the Konoha high school gym uniform on. Her hair was messed up and her arm and wrist were black and blue. She lifted her right arm to her face and rubbed her eyes. I saw her jade green eyes were filled of pooling water and her face had scratches all over it. Without thinking I jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of her, earning a very loud, very scared scream of bloody murder. I quickly ran over to her and put my hand over her mouth shushing her.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I started crying violently after a couple minutes and the shaking increased. I started wiping my eyes with my arms and let out a cry of pain as I moved my left arm. I looked at it and it was purple and blue. It looked broken but I wasn't sure. I continued to cry and hold my arm at the same time. I wiped my eyes with my right arm and I second later I saw someone jump from the tree above me to stand right in front of me. I screamed as loud as I could, thinking it could be Rin Kodawari. He wore a black sweat shirt now and his hood was up hiding his face and his hair. He instantly ran up to me and put his hand over my mouth and started shushing me. _Oh God please! Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to be raped, please!!_ I thought as he held his hand over my mouth. I continued to sob into his hand tears fell from my eyes and landed on his hand.

The next thing I hadn't expected. He removed his hand, picked my up and sat me on his lap. I opened my eyes and noticed we were now in the tree right above the tree stump I looked up at him and noticed blond bangs coming out from the hood. He wiped the tears from my eye and rubbed my back cooing beautiful words into my ear. I looked up to him again and his hood fell off. My jaw fell when I saw his long blond hair surround his head and I looked into his glistening blue eyes. Right then I wanted to cry again, I had just screamed in fear at one of the men I love the most. I let out another sob and he looked down at me with worried eyes. The whole time he hadn't said a word and I didn't bother me. I felt the tears fall and wrapped my hands around his neck as I buried my head into his chest. He stiffened slightly before relaxing completely and wrapping his arms tighter around me still humming in my ear.

"Shh, it's going to be alright, Cherry Blossom. I've got you now nothing bad is going to happen I'll protect you, yeah." He whispered into my ear. This time, I actually believed him and knew that he meant every word he said.

I stopped crying but didn't move my face from his chest and he didn't try to make me. Just now I realized that Deidara was always there for me. He was there when I was crying at the mall, scared of Rin for the first time. He 'saved' me from Hidan the day I realized Sasori-niisan was my brother and he was there to support me at the race. He's been here the whole time and I haven't seen the real Deidara at all.

I looked up at him and stared into his beautiful eyes. He was staring back at me and his eyes reminded me of sapphires. They were so beautiful. I stared into his eyes, then at his lips, then back at his eyes. I noticed he was doing the same and we both moved forward an inch at the same time. I closed my eyes before I felt his soft lips press to mine. It was light, but passionate, gentle, but rough; it was wonderful. His lips never left mine and we stayed as we were for a wonderful minute before pulling apart. I stared at him again and he smiled at me.

"Sakura-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking into my eyes again.

I sat there and closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I nodded my head up and down before being pulled into a warm and loving hug.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Ok I don't know about you but I am so happy that sakura and dei-dei are going out now! I love SasoSaku but I really love DeiSaku too!!

Japanese/English Index:

Rin- Severe

Kodawari- Trouble

Iie- No

Nein- No (German)

Lay- No (Arabic)

PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE MUSIC IDEAS AND REGULAR STORY IDEAS!!!!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0


	11. XI Rape

Me: I'm here again and with me today is Deidara!!

Deidara: Hey Gabi how's it, yeah?

Me: I'm great! Considering it's the weekend

Deidara: Well, Gabi doesn't own Naruto, yeah. Enjoy!

Me: What he said!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**WARNING!! WARNING!!**

**This chapter contains a rape/sex scene if you do not prefer to read that part please stop when you see the ********** thank you!**

* * *

**Re-Cap**

"Sakura-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked looking into my eyes again.

I sat there and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I nodded my head up and down before being pulled into a warm and loving hug.

* * *

'_I'm going out with Deidara. Deidara-kun is MY boyfriend! How did that happen? Why would he want me? Well, I'm really happy either way.' _I thought as I zoned out Kakashi-sensei.

After Deidara had asked me to be his girlfriend we sat in each other's arms for a few hours before he walked me home and made sure I wasn't going to cry anymore. He didn't really look like he wanted to leave me alone but I told him that I needed rest. He immediately agreed before kissing my forehead and telling me to get some rest.

I sighed again. I couldn't believe this was happening! How was I going to tell Sasori-niisan that I was dating his best friend?

I felt a nudge on my left arm and turned to see an annoyed Gaara. He was giving me a look that said, 'shut up!' but the thing was, I wasn't talking! I gave him a questioning stare before he sighed.

"Jeez Sakura, will you please stop? Even Sasuke agrees that you're becoming quite annoying." He said staring at me with the same annoyed look.

I looked to my left to see the Uchiha wearing the same look as Gaara.

"Stop what, exactly?" I asked both of them.

"The muttering to yourself about your new boy friend." Sasuke said looking back at his paper in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"'I can't believe I'm dating Deidara-kun. I'm actually going out with him!'" Gaara mimicked me.

I instantly turned red and hid my face in arms face down on the desk. Both of them snickered and I felt so embarrassed! I usually never talked to myself anymore! Oh, no this is so embarrassing!

"I'm sorry guys." I said looking at them from the corner of my eye.

Gaara shrugged. "It's fine." He said before turning back to his work.

I looked at Sasuke and he had already brushed it off. Well that went better than planned. But, why did Gaara look so miffed? Oh, well.

* * *

**Deidara POV**

The whole class period I couldn't stop smiling. Every few minutes I would sigh and then laugh silently before earning myself a questioning glance from Sasori, but I just ignored him. I was way too happy to let him ruin the moment.

"Asuma, may I speak to you a second?" Kurenai asked him from the other side of the sliding door.

"Uh, yes, just a sec. Class behave yourselves, I'll just be out in the hall." He said before walking out of the class and closing it behind himself.

Sasori turned to me. "Ok, what's wrong?" He asked with a stern look.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, everything is great, yeah." I said with a smile.

"Seriously, tell me, now. You look way to happy for the morning, and you are NOT a morning person." He said pushing his finger to the desk.

"Well, last night way wonderful." I said closing my eyes to try to remember the moment.

"When?" He asked cocking his head slightly trying to remember something he might have missed.

"About 2 hours after I left you're house, yeah." I said shaking my head.

"What happened?"

"Can't tell you, yeah."

"Why not?" He said getting slightly annoyed; he was never a patient person.

"She'd get mad at me for not letting her tell you, or something like that, yeah." I said waving my head in front of my face.

"Who is 'she'?" He asked growing in curiosity.

"I told you, I can't tell you, yeah!" I said getting louder.

Just then the lunch bell rang. I quickly hoped out of my seat and walked very quickly toward to the door. I walked out to the lawn with Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu all on my tail. We went to our usual table under the shady tree and sat to eat. I sat next to Sasori (A/R: Shocker!) While everyone sat with their partners as well.

I looked over to the 11th grade section of the lawn and watched as they made their way to the now popular table.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

After a long awkward 20 minutes of listening to Kakashi lecture us the lunch bell finally rang.

'_Thank you god!' _I prayed silently as I stood and walked to the front door where Hinata and Tenten were waiting for me.

"Hey Sakura-chan, your eyes look a little red, are you alright?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Haha, yeah I'm fine." I said smiling a little.

"No…you look like you've been crying." Tenten retorted as we walked out to the lawn.

"Well, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Tema or Gaara?" I asked as we st at our usual spot that was abnormally vacant for once.

They both shook their heads as Hinata sat across from me and Tenten sat next to me. I sighed.

"Well do you remember that guy I had told you about, the day we went to the mall and I couldn't find Hina or Gaara?" I asked. They both nodded so I continued.

"And do you remember that girl, Yuri? Sasori's neighbor I told you about?" I questioned.

"YES WE REMEMBER!! GET ON WITH IT!" Tenten yelled becoming way too impatient.

I gave her a look and she became quiet again to let me finish.

"Well yesterday when I went to talk to her, she became very violent and crushed my arm." I said holding up my blue and purple arm. When they saw it Hinata gasped and Tenten shuddered, but they kept quiet waiting for me to go on.

"She said she wanted me to stay away from Sasori-niisan, but I said no and-."

"THAT BITCH!" Tenten yelled standing up.

I gave her another look and she sat down. "After I tried to leave, her cousin showed up. And guess who her cousin was?"

"No…" Hinata gasped.

"Are you for reals? That pervert was her cousin?!" She gasped a little too loudly.

"Whose cousin's a perv?" Gaara asked walking over to the table and sat down on my other side with Temari, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino following his example.

Hinata and Tenten stared at me in shock. I just looked at my arm as I tried to massage an aching spot, trying mot to meet their gazes. The others looked from them to me before Temari asked the awaited question.

"What's going on Sakura?" She asked leaning around her brother to get a better look at me.

I shook my head before grabbing my lunch box and pulling out the sandwich and water bottle I had packed. I took a bite and just tried to zone out.

Tenten and Hinata followed my example by shaking their heads and getting their lunches out. Temari stared for a second before shrugging it off and began to eat her lunch.

* * *

The whole lunch period I felt so paranoid. I felt as if some one was watching me, but no one ever was. I now had so many people that cared and loved me, hell I even found my long lost brother and have recently stared dating the best guy ever, but still. I felt lonely the whole rest of the day, as if it was my first day all over again but this time no one had tried to befriend me. It was horrible.

As the school day ended I walked to the gate alone. Quickly I dropped my bag and stared in complete horror at the person I feared most. Rin Kodawari was leaning on the brick wall in front of the school as if waiting for me. I backed up and inch, but as I backed up her stepped forward. Soon enough he made his way up to me and I couldn't move.

I stared down at me with that same cocky smile on his face.

"How's it going cherry blossom? I've missed you." He said tilting my face up to look at him.

I tore my head away from him and back up a couple feet sneering at him.

"What do YOU want?" I asked scowling.

"Don't be like that… I can't visit my favorite girl once and awhile?" He asked strolling over to me again with the same lustful smile on his face.

"NO! I hate you, why don't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled trying to grab anyone's attention, but it didn't work, I was alone.

He made it up to me again and this time I couldn't escape. My back was to the wall and his arm was on one side of my head while the other held my chin between his fingers. I scowled at him trying to look menacing, but he just smiled even wider.

*****(RAPE/SEX SCENE)*****

"Come on blossom, let's go have some fun." He whispered into my ear.

I shivered as my eyes grew wide. My hands found his chest and I pushed with all my might, trying to brake free. He just pushed his chest harder into mine until his chest was squeezing my breasts. I blushed madly as his hand roamed my upper thigh, stroking it and tracing circles making his way up further gradually.

I pushed again but once again it was in vain, I was stuck. I didn't know what to do, so I did the most simplest of things. I sucked in a huge amount of air before yelling, "HHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!"

Rin quickly put a hand over my mouth and glared at me. I could feel my eyes overflow with water as he un-tucked my shirt and started unbuttoning it. His hand met my breast and he squeezed it hard earning himself a loud cry off pain. I could feel the blood in my cheeks as he touched me. I didn't want this, no girl ever would. I wasn't ready; I wouldn't even be able to do this with Deidara yet.

I felt the fabric fall off my shoulders and my eyes opened in shock. I looked down and saw Rin had hoisted me up so that he was balancing me on between his leg. My shirt was gone and he was sucking on my collarbone as he fiddled with the hook of my bra. He was holding my hands above my head and I couldn't move. A moan broke out of lips as he suckled on a sensitive spot; I mentally slapped myself for giving him le satisfaction of knowing my body was enjoying it. Another smirk formed on his lips and looked up at me.

"If you liked that you're going to love what I'm going to do soon enough." H said as he dropped me. I fell with a loud thud before he pulled me back up. "Rest for now. Well start again soon." He said before hitting the pressure point on my neck. Darkness engulfed my mind, but the last thing I thought was, 'Help…some one…Deidara…please.'

* * *

I woke up with a loud groan. I tried to sit up but couldn't. I looked around and noticed that I was sitting in a concrete room and was shackled to the wall. I looked down at myself and gasped. I looked like a hooker! I was wearing fishnet leggings and a ninskirt that barely covered my womanhood in this sitting position. I only had a bra on and it only covered my nipple, giving it barley any purpose at all! I blushed madly, he was planning to rape me and I knew it.

I heard water flowing down the hall and became quiet. Soon I heard the water shut off and the sound of foot steps walking down the hall. The door of my 'dungeon' opened slowly to reveal the monster himself. He was dripping wet and only in a bath towel. I shuddered.

"Well, well look who's awake at last. Finally we can finish our business." He said walking over to me. He grabbed my chin and looked my up and down stopping his gazes at my chest and in between my legs from time to time just to lick his lips. I shivered at the dampness off his hand and of the dripping water coming form his hair. He smirked and shoved his mouth to mine. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to be over. He slowly sat over my thighs and his towel slid off. I gasped as I felt his growing erection on my thighs. He smirked again as he grinded against me making me moan. I cursed mentally for giving him the response he was waiting for. He slid his hands under my skirt to fiddle with my new thong he hand 'given' me. I gasped again and soon his lips crashed down on mine again. He quickly became bored of playing with my now very wet womanhood and decided to fiddle with something else. He pulled back to stare at my plump breasts bulging out of the bikini top he had improvised. He grabbed it and ripped it off becoming violent with the fabric from hiding his new desires. He stared at my D-cup breasts in awe before grabbing them roughly. He squeezed them both at the same time earning groans of pain. What he was doing was only for him, not even thinking of me at all. Normally when I thought of sex I thought it was something both people should enjoy, but now it seemed as if it was only for the men to do as they please with the helpless woman.

He suddenly stopped and I prayed it was over. He unshackled my hands and I rubbed them looking up at him. He moved off of me and picked me up. Less than a second later we were in the middle of the room and he dropped me. My back hit the floor with a loud thud and the wind was knocked out of me. He then shackled my arms to the floor and ripped off my skirt. I was lying on the ground with nothing but a thong and the fishnet leggings and I felt horrid. He grabbed my thong and ripped it off. I blushed madly as I saw him staring right into me. I looked at the ceiling trying to force myself that he wasn't looking at me. But what happened next could next convince me he wasn't paying attention. His mouth contacted my lower lips hungrily as he licked every bit of me he could find. I gasped as my face became a shade of red never seen before. I groaned loudly as his hands gripped the sides of my thighs trying to pull his mouth further into me. His tongue tracing every part of me over and over again making me moan and groans. By the time he pulled away I was panting heavily and my eyes were glazed over. I wiped his mouth leaned back over me to look at my face. He smirked.

"How'd you like it?" He asked with that same annoying cocky grin on his face.

I stared up at him still panting. "Y-y-you d-dirty b-b-bastard…" I stuttered.

His smirk vanished and he sat on me. As he sat on me I made a loud 'oof' sound. His erection laying in between my breasts and was hard as a rock. I stared at it than back up at him. H smirked again.

"Well I quite enjoyed it. And so you're going to do the same." I stared up at him shocked and confused.

His erection hit my chin and I blushed. "You gave me this and you're going to get rid of it." He said sitting up on his knees to grab the shackles once again and unchain me.

He sat up and I just laid their not sure what to do. He sighed and pulled me up. He pulled me close to him and pushed his lips to mine. His tongue swirled around my tongue and I didn't move. He let go and shoved my face down in between his thighs, I blushed madly has I saw 'him'.

"You're going to do that to my boner." He said shoving my face closer to him. I mentally barfed. _HELL NO!!_ I mentally screamed.

He grunted as I refused to open my mouth. He leaned over and bit my ear making me gasp. He took that advantage to shove himself into my mouth.

"Suck it!" He shouted Holding my head in place. I felt the tears role down my cheeks as he groaned in annoyance. Instead of waiting for me to comply with his wishes he simply started thrusting into my mouth. I wanted to kill myself right there. He groaned again and pushed me away, making me fall to the floor.

"If you don't do what I say I'll take you're sweet innocence right now." He said; his erection hovering right in front of my womanhood threatening to invade.

I could just imagine the pain I was about to be in. That second Kami-sama gave mercy and the phone down the hall rang. He sighed and stood up wrapping the towel around his waist yet again.

He walked over to the door and stared at me a second.

"Stay." He commanded before opening the door and locking it.

I sat up slowly sweating bullets. I stood and almost fell over from how sore I felt. I leaned against the wall and looked around. In the corner of the room I saw my book bag. I sighed and walked over to it. I kneeled down and pulled out my cell phone. I pressed 2 on speed dial and the phone started to ring.

There was a click before a very familiar voice answered.

"Hello, yeah?" He answered in a cheerful tone.

I sobbed as I heard his cheerful voice.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura what's wrong, yeah?" He asked becoming worried.

"Deidara…please, help me." I pleaded still crying.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" He asked. I could hear movement in the background and knew he was looking for his coat.

"I-I-I don't k-know exactly. B-but Deidara I-I'm scared." I said sitting in the fetal position.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on, yeah? What's happening?"

"T-that guy, R-Rin." I said hugging myself tighter.

"Rin? Whose Rin?" He asked.

"He's the guy f-from the mall." I replied sobbing at the memory.

"THAT Bastard?!?" He yelled.

"Deidara, p-please help m-me." I sobbed even harder.

"Where are you?" He almost yelled.

I looked around again and heard footsteps, my eyes grew wide and I sobbed even louder.

"H-he's coming back! Please help me! H-he's Yuri's cousin, m-maybe that'll help!" I said.

"Yuri's COUSIN?!" He yelled. I could hear the wind flying by him on the other line and knew he would be running to Sasori's house, or Yuri's.

At that moment the door flew open revealing Rin I still in his towel.

"No!" I whimpered into the phone before he ran up to me and slapped me in the face.

"Sakura?! What was that, are you ok?!" Deidara yelled into the phone. Rin picked it up and glared at it.

"What the Fuck?! Who did you call?!" He said throwing the phone in the corner and grabbing my hair pulling me up to face him.

A small whimper escaped my lips and I heard Deidara yell into the phone again.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!! IF YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER I SWARE TO GOD YOU'LL BE DEAD TOMARROW!!!!" He yelled.

"Heh," He said picking up the phone and holding to his ear.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked calmly.

"I'm her fucking boyfriend! And if you touch another hair on her head you'll not only have me to deal with but her brother and a very pissed off army of gang members." I told him.

He looked back down at me and twisted my hair. I cried out and he smirked.

"CUT IT OUT!!" Deidara yelled back into the phone.

"I'm sorry but the woman you're trying to reach will no longer be virgin in the next three hours…please call back later." He said before snapping the phone shut and throwing it at the wall, the phone shattering as it made contact.

I stared up at him in horror before he threw me into the wall and started it up again, but rougher this time.

'_Is this a punishment for something I've done before God?!' _I thought as he grabbed me again and again.

* * *

**I know this isn't a very happy chapter, but you'll get over it!**

**Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the huge rape scene for those who prefer clean thoughts! But there is a reason why this is M for ****mature!!**

**Please comment! **


	12. XII Rescue Mission

Me: Hey everyone I'm back!

Kisame: I'm here too!

Me: Oh, yeah! Today Kisame will be joining us!

Kisame: You know what I've been noticing lately?

Me: What?

Kisame: I'm never in the story anymore!!

Me: Oh...well…ahem…can we discuss this later? O.o

Kisame: NO!!

Me: Then at least do he disclaimer first!!

Kisame: Gabi don't own Naruto…Give props to Masashi Kishimoto.

Me: Great! Now….Bye! (Runs far away)

Kisame: Wait a second!!

------------------------------------------00

Re-Cap

"CUT IT OUT!!" Deidara yelled back into the phone.

"I'm sorry but the woman you're trying to reach will no longer be virgin in the next three hours…please call back later." He said before snapping the phone shut and throwing it at the wall, the phone shattering as it made contact.

I stared up at him in horror before he threw me into the wall and started it up again, but rougher this time.

'_Is this a punishment for something I've done before God?!' _I thought as he grabbed me again and again.

* * *

**Deidara POV**

'_I've got to hurry!' _I told myself as I ran through the streets of Konoha.

I can to the closest house housing structure to my place and sped forward trying to locate the right house. In seconds I found it and snapped open the door. I could here voices down the hall and I ran toward them. Another door appeared and I barely had time to open it to find the family of dark haired Uchihas. The three men were kneeling at the table while the woman stood at the sink. As I snapped open the door all four of them yanked their heads in my direction. The mother relaxed as soon as she saw me and continued with the dishes, while the father simply nodded in my direction then continued with his meal. Only Itachi and his younger brother, what was his name, stood and walked over to me. I was panting violently from the long run from my house to their and I was not the fastest runner. But, I was losing time! Itachi and Sasu…Sasuke! That's it! Itachi and Sasuke just stood there and waited for me to explain. I took a deep breath before explaining.

"I-Itachi… (pant)…Sakura… (gasp)…she…" I started panting heavily.

"She, what?" He asked barley seeming to care, but there was a slight look of worry on his eye. I looked at Sasuke and he held the same look.

"R-remember t-that guy? From the mall, she told us about, yeah?" I asked calming my breaths.

He nodded and I continued.

"His name is Rin Kodawari, yeah. He has Sakura and is doing horrible things to her!!" I almost yelled.

The two parents were now staring at me as well as the brothers. The Uchiha sibling's eyes grew twice their normal size and I had a feeling they were the right people to go to.

Itachi walked past me as did Sasuke and they both sat at the front steps putting their shoes on.

"Where is she?" The elder brother asked looking more serious than usual.

By now the Uchiha parents were standing a few feet behind me and were watching with horror filled and slightly worried eyes.

"I don't know, yeah." I said walking past them and out the front door.

They both stopped in their tracks as they watched me pace back and forth. Finally the younger brother snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU ME 'I DON'T KNOW'?!?" He yelled as he grabbed my collar. He was in my face in a second, and just because he was young did not mean he was short. Uchihas were naturally tall, Itachi as an example: 6'4. Sasuke was at least the same height I was, if not and inch taller. I pushed him off me and tried to explain.

"I mean I don't know where she is, yeah!! Neither does she! All she could tell me was that she was in a dark, cold room and that the guy was Yuri Fujiiro's cousin, yeah." I said putting my fingers to my temples trying to remember anything I might have missed.

Itachi's eyes grew slightly, he knew Sasori's neighbor as well.

"He's her _cousin?!_" He asked totally surprised.

"YES!! We're losing time, yeah!! We need to hurry!!" I said as I started for the front gate. They both followed so I kept going, leaving their parents at the front door.

"Sasuke, are you acquainted with Gaara and Temari of the sand?" I asked as we walked.

"Yes, why?" He asked, but didn't stop walking.

"They are two of Sakura's closest friends as well as the Hyuugas, yeah. I need you to go get them and any of her other friends that you think could help us in anyway, yeah." I ordered him as we sped up to a run.

He just nodded before jumping into the trees above us and disappearing. I to a glance at Itachi and he was awaiting orders as well it seemed.

"Itachi, go get Hidan, Pein, Kisame, anyone who could or would be willing to help, I'm getting Sasori, yeah." I said as we quickened pace yet again. Like his brother, he nodded and disappeared to fulfill orders.

As soon as Itachi was gone I ran full on to get to Sasori's house as soon as possible. Hopefully he would know something about this 'chamber' Rin was holding her in. I turned the corner and found myself 2 blocks away. I sprinted at full force, even adding some charka to my feet, to get there sooner. I ran up his front steps and kicked the door in. It flew through the house and, with a loud thud, hit the wall across from the doorway. Sasori was sitting on the couch and was now staring at me with wide shocked eyes. His gaze turned from shock to fury as he studied the damage of the door frame and the wall. He stood and I ran up to him panting yet again.

"Sasori-Danna! I need your help, yeah!!" I shouted as I approached him.

"You IDIOT!! What the HELL did you do that for?!?" He shouted pointing the door that was now engraved into the wall.

"Sasori shut up and listen, yeah! It's Sakura, yeah! She's in trouble!" I told him shaking his shoulders.

He stared at me for a second before becoming madder than before. He walked past me hitting my shoulder and walked out the door. I followed him and as soon as I was out, he bit his finger and drew a sign above the door. A second later there was a slight greenish glow from where the door should be and I realized he had put a barrier on the door frame to keep people out. He started walking again.

"Where is she? What's going on?" he asked turning back to face me.

"She was taken by Yuri's cousin, Rin. Apparently he was the same guy from the mall a when she had first gotten here, yeah. He has her in a concrete room somewhere and she can't get out, yeah. My best guess would be that he's doing something to her that I should kill him for, yeah." I said feeling my eyes getting darker as I explained the situation.

His facial structure became darker as well and he cursed under his breath as he turned around once again and headed in the direction of Yuri's house. I followed and soon enough we were at her front door. I wanted to ram the door down but Sasori said that it might only make matters worse. We waited and soon enough Yuri answered the door in a black miniskirt and deep purple tube top. As she saw Sasori she held onto the door seductively.

"Hello, Sasori-sama, what can I do for you?" He asked purring slightly.

I rolled my eyes. Sasori slammed his hand into the door and leaned closer to Yuri. She backed up and foot as Sasori glared menacingly at her.

"What have you DONE, Yuri?!" He asked practically hissing at her, I'd never seen him this pissed before.

"W-what do you mean, Sasori-kun?" She stuttered backing up a little more.

He walked into her house and cornered her into the wall, continuing to glare at her.

"What did you tell your cousin to do to Sakura-chan?! I told you to APPOLOGIZE!! Not to send your stalker family to rape her!!" He shouted.

She flinched as he screamed at her so close to her.

"I-I did apologize… but she refused to stay away from you, so I…" She said getting quieter.

I slapped my forehead, this girl was dense! Even I had figured out their relationship by now.

"Listen to me closely Yuri! Sakura is not my girlfriend! I will never wish for her to stay away from me, I LOVE HER!! She and I will NEVER become a couple because she is my YOUNGER SISTER!!!" He screamed in her ear. He stepped away fuming and I patted his back letting him know I was going to take it from there.

Her eyes were growing wide and I could tell she was regretting everything she ever did to the rosette. I shook my head and walked up to her. She gulped and backed away slowly, but instead bumped into the wall.

I sighed. "Listen Yuri-san, what you did it-…you will never be forgiven. I can promise you that much, yeah. I will personally never forgive you if anything happens to her, yeah. But I can probably promise you 100% that every student, teacher or anyone who is acquainted with Sakura-chan will never forgive you, yeah." I said. I looked back to Sasori and he looked away before he nodded.

"Sasori-dana will never forgive you, yeah." As I said that her whole face dropped and she looked crushed.

"I-I'm sorry Sasori-kun…" She said quietly.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Sakura is his dearly beloved little sister, yeah. I don't know much, but what I do know is that they have always had a close relationship and when they were separated, to them, it felt like a piece of them was missing, yeah. And what you did was like giving a poor man a million dollars and then taking it away then next day." I told her, Sasori standing behind me and nodding in agreement. "The only thing you could possibly do to help is tell us where they are, yeah."

She didn't look at me for a long while. Finally she nodded her head. Sasori and I both sighed and stepped forward an inch. She looked up at us.

"He has her not to far from here. Go down the alley on Yamahiro Street and there should be a dumpster there. Moved the dumpster and there should be a bar on the ground, pull it up and it will reveal an underground staircase. Once underground there will be two corridors, choose the left corridor. Follow it until you find a room with four doors, the first is and office, second a bathroom, third a bedroom, and fourth and interrogation room. I doubt he'll hold her in the bathroom or office so your best chance would be door 3 or 4." She said in a solemn voice.

We both nodded and I took out my cell phone dialing Itachi's number. I walked out the door as Sasori followed closing the door behind him. The phone rang and before long Itachi answered.

"Hn?" He asked as he answered.

"Itachi, I've gained information on Sakura's whereabouts, yeah." I told him as Sasori and I ran through town looking for Yamahiro Street.

"Ok, where to?" He asked, on the other side of the phone I could hear voices and wind rushing by and I knew that he had everyone and the are on the move.

"Meet us at Yashiro St. We'll see you there, yeah." I said as we turned onto Ichinose Ave.

"I have Sasuke; we'll meet you there bye." He said before he hung up.

We ran faster and I knew Itachi was probably closer than we were. A glimpse of the red-head at my side told me he wanted to go faster, so I obliged. We ran faster and soon enough we were there. A second after we arrived in the alley Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari and Gaara or the sand, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara all jumped to our sides. The girls looked worried, the boys looked furious, and Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, and surprisingly Tobi looked ready to kill as did Sasori.

Sasori pointed two fingers toward the dumpster and Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan walked forward. Kisame grabbed the front, Kakuzu took the left and Hidan took the right. In three seconds they pulled the dumpster away from the wall and Sasori and I walked toward it. I pulled the lid and everyone looked down into the dark walkway.

I looked to my sides and saw Itachi and Sasori looking at me and nodding. I sighed and took the first step into the black tunnel.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please comment!!**

**Deidara: Why did I have to be the one to go in the dark place first?!**

**Me: Cause it's YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!**

**Sasori: Don't be a baby! My sister is in danger and you're still standing on the first freaking step!**

**Itachi: Suck it up…**

**Deidara: SHUT UP!! I WILL save her!**

**Me: THEN STOP COMPLAINING!!**

**Please comment!! **


	13. XIII Rape Runs in the Family

Me: Hello again! Today we have a very special guest I hold close to my heart! Pein-kun!!

Pein: So, what do I do? All you did was drag me into this room.

Me: Well do the disclaimer!  
Pein: Why m-

Me: Everyone's already done it and it's your turn!!

Pein: Fine. Gabi doesn't own Naruto.

Me: GOOD!! (Smooch!) ;P

Konan: GABI!! WHAT WAS THAT?!?

Pein: I'd run… (rubbing face)

Me: (loops arms with Pein) Not happening…

Konan: Run bitch run…

Me: It's time we settle this… Pein-sama is MINE!

Konan: GET OF MY MAN BITCH!!

Me: BACK OF FREAK! (fight starts)

Pein: I apologize for their impudence. Please enjoy the fic.

Me & Konan: HEYY!!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Re-Cap**

We ran faster and soon enough we were there. A second after we arrived in the alley Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari and Gaara or the sand, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara all jumped to our sides. The girls looked worried, the boys looked furious, and Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, and surprisingly Tobi looked ready to kill as did Sasori.

Sasori pointed two fingers toward the dumpster and Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan walked forward. Kisame grabbed the front, Kakuzu took the left and Hidan took the right. In three seconds they pulled the dumpster away from the wall and Sasori and I walked toward it. I pulled the lid and everyone looked down into the dark walkway.

I looked to my sides and saw Itachi and Sasori looking at me and nodding. I sighed and took the first step into the black tunnel.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sasori POV**

Itachi and I followed Deidara into the dark hallway leading underground for awhile. The further we walked, the darker it grew and it seemed to have an affect on the blonde boy. Earlier, the others had decided to wait in the alley. None of Sakura's girl friend's had the courage to see her in the state she was most likely in; and that just pissed me off. I understand that they don't want to see a loved one like that, I'm having trouble myself, but they need to suck it up for Sakura. I had sent Pein, Hidan, and Kisame around the building to search for another entrance while the rest waited with the juniors.

We continued walking, but before long the tunnel became pitch black. I looked around and could barely see Deidara. I turned to my left and all I could see of Itachi was his glistening red sharengan eyes. We needed light or else we would get lost and that would do no one any good. It became silent as we tried to think of a solution.

"Sasori." Itachi was the first to speak.

"HM?" I responded.

"Do you have a puppet you don't need, or you could repair easily?" He asked sounding slightly bored.

I cocked my head to the side slightly. What could he do with my puppet. I didn't respond, instead I just decided to summon one of my unfinished master pieces. In a second the lifeless being was in my arms and I waited for Itachi to carry on. He nodded and stretched out his hand to grab an arm. He ripped it off, barely making an effort, before staring at it for a minute. After examining it he nodded and made a hand sign.

"Katon." Was all he said before a small amount of fire escaped his lips and engulfed the top of the arm.

I stared in shock. No wonder he didn't want one I used regularly.

He turned and lead the way down the hall leaving Deidara and I behind a few feet before we started following again.

We continued walking in silence and I could just start imaging what he was doing to her. It was sick to think some one was doing this kind of crime with my little sister. I'm sure she's still a virgin, she act like one, but that just means she should be handled even more carefully. If he actually, does this, she might be traumatized for life.

I broke out of my thoughts when we heard a scream coming from down the hallway. We immediately ran as fast as we could, trying to find the source of that pain filled scream. We dashed forward before we found a room with four rooms. We each stared at a different room and nodded. Itachi walked to the first room ad opened it slightly, before pulling it open. We all looked in before sighing. She wasn't there. Deidara tried the next and sighed at his discovery. A bathroom. It was my turn to try the fourth room. I walked towards it and yanked it open.

Once again we all sighed. It looked like a room that some one could be held captive, but no one was there.

"AHHHHH!!!!" There was that scream again.

But we already had found the four doors…there wasn't another, right? I walked quickly to the end of the room and found a knob on the stone wall. We stared t it, fearing what we might find on the other side. I took a deep breath and yanked the door open.

This time my eyes grew wide. Two shadowed figures were in the room. A woman and a man. The woman on the floor while the man was on top of her. I couldn't breathe; I was too scared to walk another step, but that didn't stop Deidara.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU ASS!!" He yelled as he charged forward. He grabbed the man's arm and yanked him out and back.

"What the frick?!" The man yelled. I snapped out of shock and ran towards the man. I put a hand on Deidara's shoulder and he nodded.

He let go of the man and walked towards Sakura. He kneeled down and took off his shirt before pulling it around her chest. He sat her up slowly and flinched slightly ever time she grunted or cried out in pain. I took my eyes off of the couple to glare at the naked man lying on the ground in front of me. He stared up at me in disgust. I kicked him hard in the gut. He grunted loudly clutching his stomach. I turned toward Itachi who still hadn't moved from the doorway with a questioning stare.

"What's wrong?" I asked staring at him.

He just kept his gaze on Sakura, who was still in the dark. His sharengan was activated and he agitated and worried, something an Uchiha never showed; emotion. Something was very wrong.

"Itachi, what is the problem?" I asked becoming impatient. He still didn't answer.

He continued to stare at her for another second before slowly turning his gaze to me. By now everyone was staring at him and Deidara even looked a little worried. He stared at me for a short while before looking at the man on the ground, still holding his gut.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deep voice.

"We told you his name is Rin Kodawari, yeah; the guy from the mall." Deidara answered cautiously.

He shook his head and stared at the man again. The dark haired man on the ground smirked and shook his head.

"The name's Kohaku, Kohaku Kodawari. Rin is my brother." He finally spoke, and they weren't the words we wanted to hear. I stared at him with an incredulous look, as did Deidara. Itachi looked as if to say, 'I knew it'. He walked over towards us until he stood in front of him. He bent down in front of him until he was in 'Kohaku Kodawari's' face. The Uchiha grabbed his shirt and pulled him up a few inches from his sharengan eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked hatred obvious in his features.

"Heh, who?" He asked with a smirk. Itachi smacked him on the side of the head.

"Where is Sakura?! Rin kidnapped her and we were told by Yuri Fujiiro that this is where he brought her!" he yelled at him. Until today I had never seen Itachi, or any Uchiha for that, get this worked up over anything.

"You mean…," Deidara stared down the girl he was holding. "You're not Sakura-chan, yeah?" He asked quietly. It was still very dark and we could not see her properly, but I had also thought that was my sister.

The girl shook her head, no. Immediately, Deidara stood up and took his shirt back. He walked over to me awkwardly and nodded towards the door.

I sighed. "We are very sorry for this, we thought you were Rin and she was my sister." I said pointing to the girl in the dark half of the room. She held herself, hiding herself from our eyes and fidgeted under my gaze. She looked innocent, why would a girl like her be with a guy like him?

"Damn straight." He said smirking and standing up.

The three of us walked towards the door and stood there staring into the room at the couple; neither Itachi nor I being fazed by their nudity. Once again I stared at the girl. Now that the door was opened more I could see her features better. She had pure white hair that went down her back barley lower than her shoulder blades. Her eyes were barley purplish white and had a look of fear and anxiety in them. As if she was pleading us not to leave her. To me, she reminded me off how I thought Sakura would look if I was staring into her eyes at this moment.

I looked at Itachi and he too was staring at the girl. He looked slightly worried, and it surprised me slightly when he walked forward and foot, but I didn't show it in my features.

He pointed to her. "Who are YOU?" He asked with slight concerned expression on his face.

She was caught off guard by his sudden question and pointed to herself questioningly. Itachi nodded and she sighed.

"I-I'm Rima Wataru." She answered quietly.

At that moment we heard a loud slap and we stared at the girl now lying on the ground. I looked at her with a confused expression plastered onto my face. What just happened?

"Bitch, don't answer to him!!!" Kohaku yelled at the woman. She looked shocked and the red had print on her face didn't make it look any better. Tears began streaking her face and she didn't look anything but pitiful.

That moment I couldn't help but wonder if all Kodawari's treated women like this.

"Don't treat her like that." Itachi ordered the dark haired man. His gaze was hard and unchanging and I could see he did not like seeing this scene.

"Rima-san, how are you connected with this man?" He asked her now.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked still shaken from the slap.

"Is he your boy friend? Or maybe your husband?" He asked explaining.

She shook her head violently. "No! He is not a person I hold close to my heart. He is not a good person!" She almost yelled back.

"Shut your dirty mouth bitch!!" Kohaku yelled again, raising his palm readying himself to slap her again, but Itachi caught him in time. He grabbed his arm and held it behind Kohaku's back making him grunt. Itachi directed his gaze towards us.

"Sasori, Deidara, go find Sakura. I'll deal with this one." He said tightening his hold.

"What about you, yeah?"

"Like I said, I'll deal with this scum bag." He said glaring down at the Kodawari.

I nodded, grabbed Deidara and ran out of the room and back the way we came. For some reason unknown Itachi feels some need to save that girl and he understood that we didn't have time for it. But, now we had lost a great deal of time and we only had one hour until he said he would 'take' Sakura. We needed to hurry.

**Itachi POV**

Sasori nodded and grabbed Deidara before running out of the room, leaving me alone with the second raper in his family.

"Is it true that you are forcibly taking her sexually?" I asked him darkly, about to break his arm right off.

"Heh, so what if I am?" He asked.

I pulled his arm back further and he grunted in pain. I pulled him into the air and kneed him in the gut before kicking him into the far wall. Slowly I kneeled down next to the white haired woman. She sat up slowly, covering herself with her hands. I took off my shirt and pulled it over her. I covered her whole chest and even some of her upper thighs. It was a black and sleeveless so the bottom of the arm wholes showed parts of her well formed breasts, but I ignored it. She yanked the shirt a few inched lower to try to cover up more of her but the fabric didn't stretch very far. _ She looks good in my shirt._ I thought for a second before shaking the thought out of my head.

I outstretched my hand, offering it to her, and she stared at it for a second. I raised an eyebrow and she blushed lightly before gently taking it with her smaller one. I slowly helped her up, and it was harder than I expected. As she slowly stood her hips gave way and she fell forward. I instantly reached out for her and helped her back up. She thanked me silently and put an arm around my shoulder, as I put mine around her waist to keep her balanced.

I looked up and saw Kohaku pulling himself off of the wall. I walked Rima over to the wall and propped her against it. I walked over to Kohaku and grabbed his neck. I shoved him violently into the wall and activatd my sharengan. His eyes grew wide and he screamed. I wasn't going to torture him that much…I just needed to get into his memory banks and figure out their relationship and how they know each other before I decide how to kill him.

O)O)O)OO)OO)OOOO)O)OO)OO)O)OOOO)O)O)O

I know some of you were hoping that it was Sakura in that room, but I had a dream last night that it wouldn't be her and Itachi would be the one to save her! Yup!

PLEASE COMMENT!! I want lots of comments, last chapter and people viewed but barely any commented and that makes me mad!!

SO COMMENT!!


	14. XIV What's Wrong, Sakura?

Alright! I made a promise to Lilly that this chapter would be out by Monday and so it shall be done!!!

Pein: Hello again. Gabi doesn't own Naruto, but I'm sure you've heard that before. You may be wondering, 'Where's Gabi?' right? Well, she's still fighting with Konan, so let's get on with it.

Hidan: Why are those two bitches fighting?

Pein: They're fighting over who can have me.

Hidan: Why not me?!

Pein: I'm sexier.

Hidan: No your not!!

Pein: (sigh) Please enjoy.

* * *

**Re-Cap**

"Sasori, Deidara, go find Sakura. I'll deal with this one." He said tightening his hold.

"What about you, yeah?"

"Like I said, I'll deal with this scum bag." He said glaring down at the Kodawari.

I nodded, grabbed Deidara and ran out of the room and back the way we came. For some reason unknown Itachi feels some need to save that girl and he understood that we didn't have time for it. But, now we had lost a great deal of time and we only had one hour until he said he would 'take' Sakura. We needed to hurry.

* * *

**Deidara POV**

Damnmit! We've lost WAY too much time! Now we are being forced to run all the back where we started and back in another direction. Once we reached the entrance to the underground tunnel I stopped and studied my place. I looked at the walls and realized we had gone RIGHT!! Yuri said to go LEFT!! SHIT, now I'm frustrated, 1. Because I was the person who lead us that way, and 2. No one had been smart enough to tell me to turn around!

I gave my partner a frustrated look and he nodded. We both sprinted down the hallway, making Itachi's 'lantern' go out. It was pitch black and we didn't have the one person in the group who could actually see in this darkness. But, that didn't stop us from running as fast as we could. Occasionally stepping on each other's heels and hitting a wall time to time slowed us for a second but only made us go that much faster.

There was a sudden turn in the corridor up ahead and I could sense Sasori growing tenser. He and I both knew that beyond the turn there would be a room with four doors, and thus leading us to our beloved Sakura-chan. As I imagined her laying there on the cold stone floor was enough to make any man cry, but I kept back the tears; I couldn't let Sakura know I was scared, I had to make her feel safe. _What, if when we find her, she's not longer…innocent? _I thought to myself. I mentally slapped myself for even giving into that._ Who the fuck cares?! She's still going to be my girlfriend Sakura Haruno. With or without experience, I love her. Besides it's not like she's doing it of her own will!_

I couldn't believe that actual thoughts of giving up Sakura-chan actually processed a complete question in my mind. I shook my head; I can't think of this right now, I've got to save her no matter what. We reached to turn and not long after we were in the room Yuri had told us about. We made sure there were really only 4 doors and sighed in relief when we found no more.

But now was the hard part. Sasori and I stared at each other, wondering who would go first. Sasori finally nodded and stepped forward grasping the first door's knob. I heard him take a deep breath before yanking the door open. I peered inside, and all I could see was a metal desk in the middle of the dark room. It had a laptop on it and the walls were covered by books. It looked like a study, for some sadist this family might have. We closed the door softly before walking towards the next.

It was my turn to open the door. I reached for the knob slowly before quietly turning it, and opening it. It was a chamber with shackles on the wall, floor, and even the ceiling. What kind of torture do they do in here?! The sight of this room only made me more scared for Sakura. If this room was right next door…what kind of room would he be raping her in?

I was getting angry; we didn't have this kind of time! I didn't even bother to close the door this time. I ran over to the next and threw it open. It was a bathroom. FUCK! Where were they?!? There was one door left; Sasori's head was leaning on it trying to listen into the room and apparently getting something. I slowly walked over and touched the door, not sure if I wanted to hear what was going on in there. Sasori moved his head away, giving me room, and I slowly placed my head on the door.

"OOOHHHH!!" A feminine cry silently escaped from inside the room. It sounded like she was hurt, or hurting. I couldn't take this!

I hadn't known until Sasori placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Calm down, we are going to save her." He said it so calmly. I had been shaking in anger and fear and hadn't even realized it until I stopped. I let out a sigh and grasped the door knob.

I suddenly couldn't feel Sasori's charka anymore so I turned around to see if he had left. He was still there; he had masked his charka so as not to give him any idea any one was here. I nodded and did the same before grasping the knob once again. My grip tightened the loosened about three times before Sasori gave me a look saying, 'We don't have time'. I nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the door quietly. Sasori and I both hoped in and stuck to the walls. We were going to surprise him.

I looked around trying to find Sakura quietly.

"A-A-AHHH!!!" There was another female grunt. I couldn't take it! I hoped out from the wall and tried to find them. Sasori quickly hoped to my side and started searching as well.

We looked around for 3 minutes before realizing, she wasn't in the room. I sighed and walked over to the far wall. I leaned my back against it and slowly sank to the floor. I let out a quiet sob before hugging one of my legs. We failed. We've lost her forever.

Sasori didn't pay me any head and just decided to pace back and forth inside the room. I didn't know what he was thinking and he didn't try to let me know, so we left it at that.

Ok, my curiosity was starting to get the better of me, so I stood up. Every few seconds the red-head would stop pacing and look every where. He'd look at the ceiling, the floors, the walls EVERY WHERE!!

_I'm starting to think he's gone nuts. _I said internally.

Just as he was looking around the floor, his eyes came to an abrupt stop in one corner of the room. I followed his gaze and saw that it was much darker than the rest of the room, but thought nothing of it. I looked back over to Sasori just to see his start to quickly walk over to the corner. I followed him slowly wondering what had caught his eye. I stood next to the red-head and stared at his now tense face. I looked down and I felt my eyes grow. Right in front of me was another secret passage leading underground. Sasori didn't wait for me to take lead again; instead he swiftly leapt down the stairs.

I started after him again with hopeful thoughts. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs I crashed into him and stumbled over my feet. After gaining my balance again I looked up at Sasori and saw only one emotion. Fury. I saw his face, and I was scared to look at what he saw. I swallowed hard and looked up slowly. Instantly my eyes grew wide and I gasped.

_Oh. My. God. _

I noticed Sasori's fists clench before he ran forward as fast as he could. He ran to the middle of the room and grabbed the bastard's hair. He yanked him backwards and threw him into the wall. He looked up to me violently and gave me an angry, questioning look. I just realized what he wanted me to do. He would take care of the jerk, and I would take care of his abused sister.

I sprinted over and knelt down next to her. As soon as I got to her side he ran back after Rin. I jerked off my shirt and pulled it over her head lightly, to cover her up. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing. Her normally bright, lively, beautiful green eyes were lifeless and dull. I felt my face drop staring at her.

_What did he do to you?! _

I shook her softly, hoping for a response, but it didn't work. She just stared straight ahead, zoned out. This wasn't my Sakura-chan, what happened to her?

"S-Sakura-chan? Are you alright, yeah? Sakura?" I asked softly.

She slowly turned her face toward me and stared into my eyes with her lifeless green eyes. She didn't move, she just stared, and I was now worried that he had drugged her, or possibly hurt her in some way. I quickly turned toward Sasori with a concerned look on my face.

I looked up at him and saw him beating the shit out of Rin. He had his charka strings out and was holding him to the wall as he punched and kicked him to death.

"Sasori, yeah." I said.

H turned his head to look at me. He was panting lightly and had a bit of sweat coming down his face.

"What is it Deidara?" He asked in a slowly annoyed tone.

I swallowed hard. "It's Sakura-chan, yeah."

I saw his eyes grow wider and he dropped Rin with a thud. He ran over to me and knelt down on one knee.

"Sakura-imouto?" He asked softly.

She looked up to him like she did me. He gasped when he saw her lifeless eyes. He reached out his hand and cupped her face lightly. He noticed eyes unmoving eyes and started caressing her cheek lightly.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan? What happened?" He started murmuring.

She slowly reached up her hand and grabbed his. She took it and took it away from her face. I looked up to Sasori again and his face looked hurt and slightly angry. This was his baby sister and he was being rejected harshly because of what some bastard did to her. I could feel my expression grow dark as I stood up. Sasori looked up at me with a questioning stare but I shook it off.

I walked over to Rin and just stood in front of him. He was rubbing the back of his head and was holding his gut. He saw my feet and slowly looked up. I glared down at him a second before kneeing him in the face and kicking him back into the wall.

From birth I learned that the word 'hate' was a strong and bad word that should never escape some ones mouth. My mother always said that no one should ever be hated and that everyone could be forgiven. Not this one. Not Rin Kodawari. He had gone WAY too far. I lifted him by his collar and rammed him into the wall. I pulled my fist back and was about to smash his face in, but my fist was caught. I froze for a second thinking he might have called back up when I had called Sasori over. I slowly turned and sighed in relief. It was the guys.

Pein, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan, and all of Sakura's friends were standing around, standing behind me, or hovering over Sakura as Konan took a look at her. Even Itachi was here with that girl from the other room. Pein was standing behind me with his hand on my shoulder. I stared at him with a questioning look and he shook his head. He grabbed Rin's shirt from me and pushed me towards Sakura. I looked at Kisame, Hidan, Sasuke, Gaara, and Temari behind him. Kisame was gripping Samehada, Hidan was licking his scythe, Sasuke had activated his sharengan and was cracking his knuckles, Gaara already had his sand out, and Temari was gripping the handle on her fan. They were ready for a fight.

I nodded and ran back over to Konan and Sasori. I knelt down beside Konan to watch her search for injuries. Konan was a medical nin, like Sakura. Her hands where greenish blue while they skimmed over her body. Occasionally she would shake her head or nod slightly and it just made me more worried than before.

Finally, Konan's hands turned back to there normal color and she sat back as she sighed. Everyone stared at her, besides the people beating up Rin.

"Well, her left wrist is broken. And she has slight internal bleeding, but other than that she seems fine." She said seeming slightly worried.

"Then why does she look so…so…" Sasori started.

"L-lifeless." Hinata stated stroking her cheek slightly.

We all nodded in agreement. She seem so hollow now. Konan shook her head.

"I-I, well, I don't know." She said worry obvious in her voice.

"E-excuse me?" A quiet voice asked from the back of the group.

Neji and Naruto turned around to see the white haired girl from earlier. She was now wearing Itachi's black sleeveless shirt and was gripping the bottom of it as if trying to stretch it further.

"What is it?" Sasori asked in a heartless tone.

Itachi gave him a look before turning to her ushering her to continue.

"You say Rin Kodawari was her captor." She asked quietly.

We all nodded.

"Do you know something about him?" Konan asked standing up slowly.

She nodded. "You see, his brother, Kohaku Kodawari was my captor. And I know from experience that the brothers use the same techniques." She said blushing slightly.

Sasori got up and, along with Konan, walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Please, tell us what you know miss." He practically begged.

Her eye became sad, but she still smiled and nodded. "That's exactly what I intend to do." She said.

She walked forward to where Sakura was sitting and she kneeled down next to her. Sasori, Konan, Itachi, and I were all standing behind her wondering what she was going to do.

She looked into Sakura's eyes deeply as Sakura stared back, with no emotion.

"What did Rin Kodawari do to you Sakura-san?" She asked. As she said Rin's name Sakura's eyes grew wide.

We thought something was wrong, so at the same time the four of us moved forward at the same time, just to meet the white-haired girl's hand saying, "Stop."

She reached her hand toward Sakura and caressed her cheek. "Sakura-san, Rin Kodawari raped you." She said. From the corner of my eyes I saw Sasori twitch and I knew he hated putting his sister in with that word.

Sakura's mouth opened slightly and she made a strange, small noise. The girl nodded and leaned forward to embrace Sakura. We were surprised that Sakura allowed her to touch her so casually when she had rejected her own brother but only a few moments ago. It seemed strange. The white-haired girl leaned back and we could see the rosette's blury, wet eyes.

"Tell me Sakura, what did her do? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" We knew she knew the answer, but I had a feeling that if she didn't answer the questions Sakura would never let this go.

She nodded. "H-he..." She started for the first time since we lost her. We were so thankful to hear her voice, but worried of what might come out.

* * *

**Alright! Aren't you happy that Sakura was in this chapter?!? I am! And I'm also glad I was able to get this out so quickly!**

**Deidara: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!?**

**Me: I didn't do anything to her Dei-chan, Rin-kisama did it.**

**Sasori: Did the guys kill him yet?**

**Me: Hmmm…no, not yet! I'm gonna make him suffer a bit longer.**

**Deidara: Good, yeah!**

**Me: Be sure to read the next chapter!! **

**PLEASE COMMENT!! COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!!!**


	15. XV Remembering and Forgetting

* * *

Sorry for the wait!!! Lot's going on!! Like…GRADUATION!!!

And a death of a friend…..I don't know but I'm taking a shot in the dark but…Does anyone know about Chris Jones?? Well he was one of my friends who was murdered for no good reason!! Let's all pray for Chris, shall we!!

Me: Alright! To the story! Hehehe!!

Pein: Hey, you too are done fighting?

Konan: No, we just decided to postpone the battle for after the story.

Me: Yeah, yeah.

Pein: Well, good. She does not own Naruto.

Me: NOPE!! 

* * *

**Re-Cap**

Sakura's mouth opened slightly and she made a strange, small noise. The girl nodded and leaned forward to embrace Sakura. We were surprised that Sakura allowed her to touch her so casually when she had rejected her own brother but only a few moments ago. It seemed strange. The white-haired girl leaned back and we could see the rosette's blurry, wet eyes.

"Tell me Sakura, what did her do? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" We knew she knew the answer, but I had a feeling that if she didn't answer the questions Sakura would never let this go.

She nodded. "H-he..." She started for the first time since we lost her. We were so thankful to hear her voice, but worried of what might come out.

* * *

**Deidara POV**

I took an unconscious step forward, wanting to hear her voice. She had started to shake and the only thing my body wanted to do was to hold her in my arms. I clenched my fists, trying to control the urge. It was heart breaking to see her like this. The once, cheery and lively girl I used to know…was now a, a, a…I couldn't say it. She continued to shake. I quickly turned to Sasori. He didn't look at me; his head was turned to the side with his eyes firmly shut. He didn't want to see her like this either. I looked back down to the snow-white haired girl. Who is she? Why is she helping us? Yes, Itachi helped her out of her predicament, but why is she still here?

I turned to look at the eldest Uchiha. He looked serious. I knew he, if he still doesn't, had feelings for Sakura once. Of course I told him about how we had started going out, but he hadn't told me what he thought about it. I sighed. I was getting impatient and now I was wondering about things that didn't matter at all. I slowly turned back to my girlfriend. She had stopped shaking and now had a dark look on her face.

_Why'd it have to be Sakura? Why her?!_ I asked myself mentally re-clenching my fists.

I knelt down next to the anonymous girl. She turned to me with a shocked expression, but soon calmed down after Itachi touched her shoulder slightly.

_Right, she was just recently raped too. Of course she'd be scared by a guy, yeah. _I thought rolling my eyes.

I bent down further to see past the rosette's bangs that were covering her face. Her jade eyes were wide and full of shock and realization. His name must have triggered her memory. I reached out and pulled some of her bangs behind her ear. Her eyes grew wider and she began shaking again.

"Sakura-chan, it's me…Deidara, yeah." I said softly, hoping to calm her down.

The shaking slowed, but didn't recede. She slowly turned to look at me; her head cocked unusually. She studied me and I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on my back. Her face became confused, before showing no emotion. Like a doll.

"Who?" She asked in a lifeless voice. I could feel my eyes grow as I let the one word set in.

She doesn't know who I am anymore.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Who?" I asked emotionlessly. Who was this blond boy sitting in front of me? Why were his eyes growing wide?

His hand dropped and I sat there staring, not a thought or care crossing my mind. I don't know him, I don't care for him, he doesn't matter. I turned away from him to stare at the white haired female sitting next to him. She was staring at the blond with sadness in her eyes. She knew him. She caught me staring and turned to face me, looking directly in the eye. I did not look away.

"Sakura-san. My name is Rima Wataru; I am a lot like you. I've also recently been in this situation." She said slowly.

"Situation?" I asked wondering what she meant.

"Yes, now please tell me, are you hurt?" She asked me seeming concerned.

"Where?" I asked raising my arm slightly to see what she meant. "Why are you asking me that?" I asked still uncertain.

She sighed and I cocked my head to the side. I couldn't remember anything that would make me hurt. I remember awaking to see many people I didn't know gathered around me.

"Because, Sakura-san, you have been raped by Rin Kodawari." She said. I could feel my body go numb and my eyes grow wide.

_Rin Kodawari…Rin Kodawari…Rin Kodawari…Rin Kodawari…. _

Suddenly I could feel the pain and hear what had happened. It hurt, it hurt so much! He'd yell at me when I'd scream out in pain. He'd hurt me, and I would fight back…but to no avail. He had won. And I was now nothing.

* * *

_Flash Back_

'_You're going to be MY bitch! Understand?!' Rin yelled as he yanked on my bubble gum colored hair._

'_Ah! S-stop it!' I screamed in pain, gripping his arm for support._

_SMACK!! I laid face down on the cold stone floor holding my face. My cheek was burning. My eyes grew wide as I heard malicious laughter coming opposite of me. I slowly turned my head, just to see him walking closer to me._

'_NEVER talk back to me, you good-for-nothing piece of SHIT!!' He yelled as he grabbed my head and slammed it down into the floor. _

_I didn't scream. "It hurts!" I yelled internally. "I'm going to die…" I thought again._

'_Now…what shall I do with you? Hmm…oh! I have n idea!' He said in a sadistic tone. He grabbed my hip and turned me over and he sat on me. I looked at the ceiling praying to Kami._

_My eyes grew wide as I felt him spread my legs open wide. I froze, "I'm scared!" I screamed internally. I started thrashing around violently screaming bloody-mary. _

"_STOP!!!! PLEASE NO!! ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASE!!!" I screamed. I could feel the tears spill from my eyes as I thought of the outcome. Just then I felt a hand on my face and I opened my eyes._

_He had a playful grin on his face and he wiped away my tears. _

"_Awww…did I make you cry, pinky?" He asked playfully. I let out a sob as he pulled my legs even further apart. He yanked them open and I almost cried by how forceful it was; it hurt._

_I felt an alien object in my lower region and my eyes grew wider then ever before as my tears started coming faster. _

_I screamed louder than anything I'd ever heard before. A searing, hot pain entering me. I wanted to die. _

"_You will forget all about that 'boy friend' of yours! You now belong to RIN KODAWARI!!" He yelled as he began to go faster. _

_My eyes opened slowly as he continued in and out. The tears had stopped and I felt nothing. I stared blankly at the dark haired man pumping in and out, fast and hard with a wicked grin on his face. _

_END Flash back _

* * *

I felt the hot, wet tears fall from my open eyes. They came and came and didn't want to stop. I was blinded by the water and everything looked blurry. But, I could still see the quick movements everyone made at the sight of me crying. I could see a crimson haired boy push the still frozen blond out of the way to embrace me in a hug. I squeezed my eyes shut as I started sobbing into his arm.

"Shhh, Sakura-imouto, please don't cry. I'm here; you're safe now." He whispered into my ear as he rocked me back and forth.

I reached my shaky arm forward and grabbed onto him. I didn't want him to let me go. It was nice and warm in his arms, and so…reassuring. I felt _safe._ He hugged me tighter as I held onto him. I felt him lay his head on top of mine as he stroked my hair and murmured nice things in my ear.

"Do you remember_ me_ Sakura-chan?" The crimson haired boy asked quietly pulling away slightly.

I looked up at him and tried to remember what they say I once knew. I stared into his beautiful brown eyes as I tried to remember. My mind went blank and I could see two children.

* * *

_Flash Back_

"_Sakura-chan!" yelled a 7 year old crimson haired boy running towards me. _

_I looked down at the ground smiling brightly. I waved at him._

"_Nii-san! Look how high I am!!" I squealed waving my arms around. _

"_Sakura-chan that's dangerous! Please, come down from there!" He said standing right under the tree I was in._

_15 minutes earlier we had started playing hide-and-go-seek on the rim of The Forest of Suna. It was Niisan's turn to seek and I decided to run and clime up a very tall tree. I watched him as he looked everywhere, seeming to get nervous every time he failed to find me. My giggling must have given it away though._

"_Nah uh! It's very safe! Come, Come!!" I cheered, wanting him to come join me._

"_No, you come down here….now." He said putting his hands on his hips and pointing to the ground with his right hand. _

_I crossed my arms over my chest and, 'hmph!' he smirked and leaned his hand against the tree waiting. He always got his way. I sighed and stood up, holding the tree for balance._

_I sighed and smiled widely._

"_Okay! Here I come!!" I yelled bouncing on the branch._

_Suddenly he look scared, worried, uncertain. He backed away from the tree quickly to see me better. I continued to hop, but with bigger hops now._

"_Sakura-chan, don't do that. You'll fal-" He was cut short by the sound of the tree branch snapping in half._

_My eyes were wide and I started to scream. I didn't want to die at only 5 years!_

_Suddenly I felt that I wasn't falling anymore. I opened my eyes to see the crimson haired boy hugging me tightly. I looked around and saw that we were in another tree. He pulled back slowly to look at me. He saw that I was fine and let out o big sigh. He hugged me again._

"_Thank Kami, Sakura-chan! I told you it was too dangerous!" He said. Tears welled up in my eyes and I cried into his shoulder as he held me._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry Sasori-niisan!!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He smirked slightly and held onto me for the next two hours as I cried, vowing to never disobey my Niisan again._

_END Flash Back_

* * *

By now I had stopped crying and had started hugging the crimson haired boy. I can't believe I forgot…_ AGAIN!!_ I felt him rubbing my back.

"Do you?" He asked again, seeming to become impatient.

I nodded vigorously. "Of course I remember you, Sasori-niisan." I said quietly continuing to hold onto him.

He sighed and hugged me back. "Good." He murmured in my ear.

I sat back to look at everyone around us. The girl, Rima Wataru, was smiling at me still kneeling next to the blond boy. I looked up to see Itachi with a small smirk on his lips. Temari and Gaara were behind them and I waved, making Tem cry and Gaara smile at me. I turned my head slightly to see Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Konan on my other side. Konan and Hinata were on there knees with smiles on there faces, while Naruto and Neji stood. Neji smirking, Naruto smiling that brightly baka smile of his. Tobi, Ino, and Shikamaru were standing around my feet and I actually think I saw Ino smile. I nice, warm smile. I returned it and she chuckled slightly. I shifted slightly to see past them, and they moved when they realized what I was doing. I saw Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasuke, Tenten, and even Tobi. They were huddled around something in the corner of the room and I was sure I didn't want to see what, or who they were trying to kill.

My attention was suddenly placed back on the blond haired boy. I knew everyone in this room, everyone except him. Why couldn't I remember him? He obviously cared for me, considering his facial expression, but who was he? Sasori saw me staring at him and took my chin to make me look at him.

"You really don't remember who he is?" He asked carefully.

I slowly shook my head, hoping he'd give me a hint. He sighed and looked past me to look at him.

"I don't think it's some thing we can just tell her." He said seriously. Shaking his head.

The blonde's head shot up to look Sasori in the eye. He had a look of worry in his features and I could tell he was hurt by me not being able to remember. He hung his head.

"You really don't remember me, Sakura-chan, yeah?" He asked me quietly.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He could be a person who was very close to me, and now I hadn't the slightest idea who he was.

I shook my head slowly. "No, I don't." I said quietly.

He sighed and stood up. Let's go. Everyone looked at him, even Pein and them stopped to stare. He looked at their confused faces and shrugged.

"We need to get her to the doctor. Even if she _is_ a medic we need to make sure she's okay, yeah." He said walking towards the exit. I looked at Sasori to see him staring at the blond. He looked concerned before he shook his head.

"He's right. Even if Konan already checked her…it's better to be safe." He said gripping my arm lightly. I held onto his shoulder and tried to stand up, wobbling at times.

"I-I agree." Hinata said standing as well.

"It's only logical. Nothing bad could possibly happen." Gaara stated walking over to me. "Your okay though...right?" He asked quietly.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said as he ruffled my hair.

"Good." A voice said from behind. I turned to see Sasuke and everybody walking towards us. I smirked as Sasuke repeated Gaara's actions.

"Let's get going then!" Temari exclaimed jumping Gaara smiling brightly.

"Wait." We all turned to see Pein holding a big bag. "What do we do with this _garbage_?" He asked holding it up higher.

It was quiet for about a second. "I have an idea." Sasuke said grabbing the bag. "I have to drop this off; I'll meet you guys at the hospital later." He said vanishing in thin air.

"Hmph, wonder where _he's _going?" Kisame said folding his arm across his chest.

"Doesn't matter right now." Sasori said as we all made our way out of the room and into the black hallway. "Hold on." He said handing me to Gaara for support. We all stared into the darkness as we heard a POOF. In a second we heard different clanking sounds.

"Now Itachi if you would."

"Katon." Itachi said quietly before the room was filled with torches. I stared at his 'torches'. They were parts of Sasori's puppets.

"Man, if Konkuro saw you do that he'd go ballistic!" Temari said laughing a little.

"Let's go, yeah." The blond said quietly turning and walking down the hallway once more. I turned to Gaara and he shook his head before handing me back to Sasori.

_I know him…but I don't…_ I thought the whole way out.

'I really need to remember.' I sighed inaudibly.

"Did you say something, Imouto?" Sasori asked quietly.

I shook my head. I need to remember on my own.

* * *

**HEY!! Please comment!**

**Deidara: I HATE you!**

**Me: Why?!**

**Deidara: YOU MADE MY GIRLFRIEND FORGET ME!!**

**Sasori: she forgot ME last time…it's your turn.**

**Deidara: (SOB!) I hate this! I want my Cherry Blossom back!!**

**Me: PLEASE COMMENT!! COMMENT!! COMMENT!! PLEASE!!**


	16. XVI Hospital

Me: man it has been awhile!

Kisame: Well you _have _been gone for almost a month!

Me: yeah, and I'm leaving again pretty soon!

Kisame: sucks…

Me: just don it!

Kisame: Gabi don't own Naruto!

Me: enjoy!

**Re-Cap**

"Wait." We all turned to see Pein holding a big bag. "What do we do with this _garbage_?" He asked holding it up higher.

It was quiet for about a second. "I have an idea." Sasuke said grabbing the bag. "I have to drop this off; I'll meet you guys at the hospital later." He said vanishing in thin air.

"Hmph, wonder where _he's _going?" Kisame said folding his arm across his chest.

"Doesn't matter right now." Sasori said as we all made our way out of the room and into the black hallway. "Hold on." He said handing me to Gaara for support. We all stared into the darkness as we heard a POOF. In a second we heard different clanking sounds.

"Now Itachi if you would."

"Katon." Itachi said quietly before the room was filled with torches. I stared at his 'torches'. They were parts of Sasori's puppets.

"Man, if Konkuro saw you do that he'd go ballistic!" Temari said laughing a little.

"Let's go, yeah." The blond said quietly turning and walking down the hallway once more. I turned to Gaara and he shook his head before handing me back to Sasori.

_I know him…but I don't…_ I thought the whole way out.

'I really need to remember.' I sighed inaudibly.

"Did you say something, Imouto?" Sasori asked quietly.

I shook my head. I need to remember on my own.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Is she up yet?!" I heard a familiar voices yell, followed by, what seemed like, a hundred 'shhhh's!'

I breathed in deeply and could automatically hear everyone silencing. The room didn't smell familiar, different. I instantly become paranoid and my eyes fluttered open. I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around.

I was in a very white, clean room. I looked around and realized, I was in a hospital room. I sighed, now knowing I was safe. I looked around again to see many eyes staring at me. I turned to the left to see Sasori sitting on a small stool next to me, holding my hand and smiling. I smiled back before looking up. At the foot of my bed Gaara, Temari, Sasuke, and Itachi were watching me intently.

"Hey, so you're finally awake." Temari said softly as she walked closer to my side.

"We thought you'd never wake up." Sasuke added following on my other side.

I looked around again to find Naruto, the source of my awakening, being tied to a chair by Ino and Tenten as Hinata duck taped his mouth. I giggled and they all turned to smile at me.

I continued to search the room. Looking for the one person I was hoping to be here, but realizing it was in vain. I tried to sit up, with Sasori's help of course, and stretched.

I looked down at my hands. Before looking back up at Sasori.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well on the way out of the tunnel you past out. When we brought you to the hospital they said it was probably because of exhaustion and that you'd be fine. You've been sleeping ever since." He said looking out the window.

I looked out as well, before turning back.

"You've been asleep for 3 days." Gaara added.

My eyebrows shot up. 3 days?! Wow.

Hinata and Tenten rushed to my side and pushed Sasuke and Sasori out of the way. They grabbed my hands and began their very loud explanation.

"We were so worried!" Tenten yelled.

"Don't w-worry Sakura-chan. The doctor said n-nothing was wrong with you." Hinata said in her quiet voice.

Tenten bent down to my ear.

'Your not Prego so don't worry.' She whispered. My eyes shot up and I laughed.

"Good!" I laughed at her as Temari whacked her arm.

Just then the door flew open to reveal the seniors. Kisame and Hidan were the first to come in, shooing away every one out of the room except Itachi, Sasori, and Naruto. Pein picked up Naruto, who was still tied to the chair, and placed him outside of the room.

Konan ran up to me and hugged me tightly before Tobi had the chance. Right when Konan let, go Tobi was there to replace her.

"Oh Sakura-chan!!! I missed you!! Are you all better?!?!" Tobi yelled as he hugged me, swinging me back and forth.

Just then Tobi was violently removed and thrown to the other side of the room.

"Get the fuck off of her you moron!" Hidan yelled as he looked down at me. He took the stool Sasori once had and sat in it, wheeling it up right next to the bed.

"So, how ya been?" He asked in a very seductive tone. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Fine." I said punching his shoulder.

We all began to talk, Kakuzu, Pein, Itachi, and Zetsu keeping quiet as usual, but nodding and sometimes giving a small smile when needed. I mostly tried to calm Tobi down, and try to keep Hidan and Kisame from hurting him too badly when he pissed them off. It had only been about 10 minutes when I had a chance to look around the room. One person was missing. One solitary person was absent from the group. Sasori seemed to have noticed my sudden silence as he patted my back.

"He's not here. He's…going through a lot right now." He said quietly. Not attracting any attention from the others.

That second the door opened slightly and a petite, dark haired woman walked in with a clipboard and a nurse's cap on.

"Excuse me, but everyone will need to leave. Since she's finally awake, we will need to do a few more tests on her." She said smiling.

Kisame and Hidan grumbled, but still managed to walk out of the room without causing a fit. Tobi, reluctantly, left while waving vigorously at me and yelling, 'BYE, BYE!". Itachi, Pein, Kakuzu, and Zetsu all nodded and left following Konan. Sasori was the last to leave, after he kissed my head and said good-bye.

"Alright, Sakura. Lady Tsunade said after you eat these pills we'll be able to make a perfect diagnosis in no time at all." She said handing me a small cup with two white pills in them.

I popped them in my mouth and sipped the water the doctor had given me, before returning it. I didn't feel different at all.

"Now there _are_ side effects to the pills. It causes the patient to have barely any control of their actions, so please stay in the room and rest." She said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I laid back down at tried to sleep.

* * *

What felt like 3 hours later I finally awoke. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I felt like all of the muscles in my body could use a good stretch, so I jumped out of bed and onto the cold floor. I shivered at the sudden cold. I walked towards the door, and on the way passed a mirror. I stopped to look at myself and cringe at the sight. My hair was a mess, sticking out at all sides. And I was only wearing a robe…with no backing. I blushed and covered my behind. I started looking around the room and eventually found a brush. I grabbed it instantly and trie to rake it through my monster hair. On the first stroke it got caught in my rats nest. I groaned.

"Great." I muttered, trying to yank it out. My efforts only seemed to make it worse, so I stopped. Hopefully I'd find a nurse soon to get it out.

I walked back over to the bed and found a pair of clothes at the foot of the bed. I sighed with relief, tearing off the robe and rushing to put on new clothes. Grabbing the bra and panties, I'm guessing Sasori had brought over; I yanked them on very quickly. After they were securely on, I grabbed my dark green Hollister shirt and the pair of jeans and yanked them on as well. I walked back over to the mirror and just starred at the awful mess my hair was. I sighed before walking to the door and shrugging.

_Maybe I'll find a nurse who can get it out. _I thought as I opened the door.

As I opened the door, I could have sworn I saw a mass of blond hair run behind the corner. I stood there for a second, wondering if I was going crazy. I shook my head and walked in the other direction. Whatever, I'm just hallucinating. I walked around the corner and started to hear people talking.

"So what did you do with his body?" A man with a deep voice asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just gave made a deal with some one." Another male, with a slightly less deep voice, answered.

"Ok, who'd you make a deal with?" Now it was a female voice asking the questions.

"Orochimaru." He answered in a very nonchalant tone.

"What?!?!" A dozen voices almost screamed

"Relax. I told him that instead of taking me, which was his original plan, he could have this guy and do whatever he wants to with him." He said laughing slightly.

"Oh, that's kinda sick." Another male voice replied.

"Yea, but he deserves it." The man said.

I laughed a little at the thought. Sasuke had handed…him…over to the guy lord! I sighed and started walking off in another direction, if they saw me they'd defiantly make me go back to bed.

I started walking in the other direction. As I turned to corner back to my room I bumped into some one. I instantly fell on my butt.

"Oh!" I grunted as my behind hit the cold floor.

"Uh…um...a-are you ok, yeah?" A deep voice asked me.

I looked up and blushed deeply. _What a beautiful woman. _I though instantly. The woman was also blushing and was trying hard to avoid my eyes. Her long blond hair falling on her shoulders.

"Um, yeah!! Ahaha! I'm fine!" I said, in a very non convincing voice. She gave me a worried look before blushing again and looking away. I heard her laugh slightly.

"Um, miss are you laughing?" I asked wondering why it was so funny.

She quickly turned her head back to me, giving me a wondering look.

"Um, did you just say...'Miss'?" She asked.

I was getting confused. "Should I have said 'Ma'am' instead?" I asked, wondering why she was so confused.

She paced for a second, looking over to me every few seconds. Finally she smiled and stopped. She walked back over to me and bent down in front of me. She grabbed my arm and started un buttoning her shirt. My face was growing bright red. Finally she took my hand and shoved it into her chest, my face couldn't get anymore red.

"I'm A GUY!!" He said in a louder voice, seeming to smirk a little.

My face became red in embarrassment this time.

"O-Oh my god!! I'm so sorry!" I rushed to apologize.

He laughed. "It's ok, everyone mistakes me for a girl at one point or another, sometimes even more than one time, yeah." He said the last part very quietly.

"Haha! Well, it's nice to meet you! My name's Sakura." I laughed.

"Hm, Sakura-chan, yeah. Like the Cherry Blossom. Cute, yeah!" he said chuckling a bit. "My name's Deidara, yeah." He finally answered.

I paused for a sec. He seemed to notice and I twinkle came to his eye. He seemed like he was waiting for something, and was very excited. I cocked my head to the side for a second before my eyes grew wider.

"Deidara…"

"Yes, Sakura-chan! Yes, it's me! You finally remember, yeah!!" He said pulling me into a tight hug. I blushed instantly pulling back a bit.

"Could y-you please let go?" I tried to ask politely, feeling uncomfortable.

He pulled back to look at me. "What's wrong, yeah?"

"W-well, I just met you." I said a little shy.

His whole facial expression changed from excited child, to depressed elder. He looked devastated.

"I was sure that was going to work, yeah." He murmured to himself. "Sakura, don't you remember me at all, yeah?" he asked in a pleading voice.

I stared at him for a second. "Th-the name sounds familiar. That's why I paused. It sounds like a name I used to know, but, I don't remember to well." I said felling bad for saying it.

He sighed. "Well, it's ok." He sad looking away. He became very quiet before a twinkle came to his eye. He looked back at me. "Maybe." He murmured. He laughed a bit, and I looked at him confused.

"Sakura. Like the tree, yeah. I like it! 'Sakura-chan'! Very cute." He said, "We're going to be great friends, I can feel it, yeah!" He seemed to quote.

My eyes grew wider. Now…oh my God. _That_ Deidara!

He looked a bit happier. I could tell he wanted to explode with happiness, but was keeping it back so that he couldn't get his hopes up. I slowly looked into his eyes. He looked so happy.

"Deidara…" I whispered as my hand unconsciously, made its way up to hold his face. He leaned into my hand and sighed.

"Finally." He whispered. I started leaning towards him.

"Deidara, I-I'm sor-" I was cut off.

Someone came up from behind and pulled me up.

"Sakura Haruno! What do you think you're doing out of your room!!" Temari yelled from behind me. I turned to look at who had grabbed me.

Gaara had my right arm while Sasuke had my left, holding me up together. Finally they lifted me and started walking towards my room.

"W-wait second!" I yelled trying to break free.

They continued to walk forward until they found my room. Temari opened the door for them and they all walked inside. Gaara and Sasuke dropped me on my bed and Temari tucked me in.

Sasuke pushed the red button and a beep was heard before a voice.

'_Yes?'_ The nurse asked.

"Yes, hello. Would you mind bringing up some sleeping pills for miss Haruno in room 303, please? She seems to be in a lot of pain." He said.

I gawked at him and he snickered and the nurses response.

'_Right away sir! My I ask who this is?'_

"Sasuke Uchiha. A friend of Miss Haruno." He said politly.

We could her crashing object from the other and all three of us rolled our eyes at the grinning Uchiha.

'_R-Right away, Mister Uchiha!!!' _She squealed into the monitor.

"Thank you." He said before turning off the box. I was about to yell at him, but couldn't get a word in. From down the hall, we could hear a stampede coming towards us.

"Tch, look what you've done." Gaara spat at him, standing in front of my bed, sand out ready.

In the next second the army of nurses exploded into the room and filled every corner. They came very close and Gaara already had made a wall of sand, forcing the nurses on the outside, with me, Temari, and Gaara on the inside. We could hear pounding on the sand.

"God! Let me in!" We could hear Sasuke on the other side.

Temari laughed. "Not until we only have one nurse out there!!" She yelled back.

I sighed and knew nothing would be solved soon. I laid down and decided to take a nap.

The last image that popped into my mind way of 'Deidara'. His blond hair, his blue eye. Until I felt a hand on my cheek. I peeked out of my sleepy eyes lids and saw Gaara brushing away hairs out of my face and gently trying to pull the brucsh out, succeeding and chuckling. He had a serene look on his face and a gentle look in his eyes. I smiled a little before I dozed off seeing now two images. The red-head and the blond. Gaara and Deidara.

* * *

_**Wow it's been awhile huh?! Ehehe….yeah. Well thanks for reading this far!! The 16**__**th**__** chapter, huh?! WoW! **_

_**Please COMMENT!!**_

_**Deidara: So, did she remember?**_

_**Me: Idk, you have to read the next chapter!**_

_**Deidara: But, if you don't hurry I have a feeling someone will steal her!  
Me: Maybe that's the plan!! Muahaha!**_

_**Gaara: I like that plan.**_

_**Deidara: Fuck you! Stay away from her!**_

_**Gaara: Make me.**_

_**Deidara: I've killed you once! I can do it again!**_

_**Gaara: try me.**_

_**Deidara: RAWR!!!!**_

_**Me: Well they are gonna sort out there problems! COMMENT PLEASE!!**_


	17. XVII Graduation Plans

Me: Well here's the 17th chapter!

Konan: I hope you're planning to sort everything out this chapter.

Me: Yeah me too….. -_-;

Konan: what exactly does that mean? You… haven't you decided?

Me: Well I DID finish writing didn't I?!

Konan: Yeah, took you long enough!

Me: You know what Konan!!!

Konan: What?

Me: … Leave me alone… (Sits in a dark corner next to Sasuke)

Konan: (SMACK!) BAD GABI-CHAN! Real writers don't emo in public!!

Me: Well, I blame you!!

Konan: oh? How so?

Me: You took Pein….

Konan: that's cause your too week.

Me: You sound like Itachi and Sasuke.

Konan: Yeah, yeah. Gabi-chan doesn't not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or any of the hidden villages.

Me: I'm not done with you!

Konan: you're not going to win.

Me: Oh really? (Pulls out two giant swords about the size of the executioners blade) I've been practicing with Kisame and Suigetsu.

Konan: O.O Shit…

Me: Run bitch run…!

Konan: (Runs to Pein and Sasori who are sun bathing) WAAH! Pein-kun!

Pein: (Sighs) What is it Konan?

Sasori: I can guess.

Me: Now what are you doi- O.o (drops jaw.)

Pein: What's wrong with you?

Me: (Blushes. Rigth now Sasori and Pein were sun bathing…no shirts!!! XD)

Sasori: (Sighs) Who's going to fix her?

Me: (snaps back to reality.) Well, um Konan, I'll give you Pein for now. As long as I get Sasori!! (Grabs the red-head and runs away)

Pein / Konan: O.o

Sasori: O_O help…

Me: PLEASE ENJOY WHILE I RAPE SASORI!!!!!! XDDDD

Sasori: No wait! Some one Please!!!

* * *

**Re-Cap**

"_Sakura. Like the tree, yeah. I like it! 'Sakura-chan'! Very cute." He said, "We're going to be great friends, I can feel it, yeah!" He seemed to quote._

_My eyes grew wider. Now…oh my God. That Deidara!_

_He looked a bit happier. I could tell he wanted to explode with happiness, but was keeping it back so that he couldn't get his hopes up. I slowly looked into his eyes. He looked so happy._

"_Deidara…" I whispered as my hand unconsciously, made its way up to hold his face. He leaned into my hand and sighed._

"_Finally." He whispered. I started leaning towards him._

"_Deidara, I-I'm sor-" I was cut off._

_Someone came up from behind and pulled me up. _

"_Sakura Haruno! What do you think you're doing out of your room!!" Temari yelled from behind me. I turned to look at who had grabbed me. _

_Gaara had my right arm while Sasuke had my left, holding me up together. Finally they lifted me and started walking towards my room._

"_W-wait second!" I yelled trying to break free._

_They continued to walk forward until they found my room. Temari opened the door for them and they all walked inside. Gaara and Sasuke dropped me on my bed and Temari tucked me in. _

* * *

Sakura POV

_One week later- School_

I walked into the front of the school to be tackled by Tenten and Naruto.

"Sakura!! How are you?? Do you feel any better??" Naruto bombarded me with questions, gripping my shoulders ad shaking me.

Tenten then grabbed Naruto's hand and threw him on the ground and sighed before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Sakura I'm so glad your ok!" She sighed before pulling back to show me a giant smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks Tenten, Naruto you too. But, I'm just so surprised that all this could have happened in just a matter of 3 days!" I sighed walking on.

"Yeah, you didn't even miss any school! Oh, well." Naruto said. At that second the bell rang and we all headed off for class.

* * *

_Kakashi's Class_

As Kakashi, uncharacteristically, lectured the class my head was propped up on my hand and I sighed waiting. I looked down at the desk for the fourth time and drew and O on the piece of paper Gaara and I were playing tick-tack-toe on. He put his final X and put a slash through three of them.

"Drat!" I muttered and he smirked.

Just then an announcement came over the loud speaker.

'_Attention! Starting tomorrow all third year students must meet in the auditorium for graduation rehearsals. Thank-you!'_

"Oh that's right, the third years only have a week left before they leave, huh?" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

'_Oh, yeah. Big brother did say something about graduation didn't he?' _I thought to myself.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_As I woke from my nap I looked around. No one was there but I could hear footsteps coming from down the hall. He opened the door and in walked Sasori, he smiled as he saw me staring at him._

"_Oh good, you're awake." He said as he came closer to me and put a hand on my forehead._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Sasuke said that you weren't feeling well earlier, how are you now?" He said sounding a little concerned._

"_I'm fine. Sasuke just made up and excuse to get me to go to sleep." I said sighing._

"_Well I'm glad to hear that." He said smiling. "Well, since your fine now, the nurse said that you are able to leave now. Isn't that great?" He said stroking my cheek._

_I smiled back as I pulled the covers off. I remembered the robe I had been wearing earlier and looked down, blushing ahead of time. I looked down and saw I was still wearing my green Hollister shirt and jeans from yesterday. I sighed in relief as Sasori chuckled. He grabbed my hand and we headed out of the room. We checked out of the hospital and walked out the automatic door. As we walked, I suddenly felt a pull on some of my hair. I looked at Sasori to see that he was trying to get the brush out of my hair._

"_Wow, imouto, your hair is…difficult." He grunted the last word as he yanked the brush out._

"_Finally! Thank you!" I laughed holding the back of my head where it was throbbing. I looked ahead and noticed that this was defiantly _not _the way to my house; it was so much nicer than where I was living._

"_Where are we going? My house is that way." I said pointing in the opposite direction. He chuckled._

"_I know that. We aren't going to your house, because, well, it isn't yours anymore." I said as if it were nothing._

"_What?!?!?" I screamed. He quickly clamped over my mouth as I continued to thrash around._

"_You'll be living with me for now on, since we're family." He smiled at me. "All your stuff is at my house now, and that's where we are going." He finished, continuing our walk._

_I caught up quickly. "But, isn't it illegal? I mean, you're not even old enough to take care of another person." I said walking next to him._

"_Technically yes, but they agreed since graduation is this week." He said smiling and putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer." He said as I laughed and we continued to walk._

"_Wait! This week is graduation?!?!" I yelled again as he laughed even louder than before._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

The bell rang and everyone jumped up and left.

I was the last one to stand and gather my things. I walked to wards the front of the class and slid the door open. I walked forward and immediately smashed into something.

"Oh! Um, sorry." I said as I looked up. I saw Hidan, Itachi, and Sasori sanding right in front of me chuckling.

"Hey Pinky, how was class?" Hidan asked as he let me pass him.

I walked up to Sasori and one-arm-hugged him. "Fine, all he did was lecture us though." I said.

"Really? Kakashi? That's not like him at all." Sasori said as we walked to the lunch room.

"Yeah. The only thing I've learned in that I'm never playing tick-tack-toe with Gaara again! It's like he can read my mind!" I said.

They chuckled as we approached the lunch table. They had brought me over to their table to day. I looked over and gave an apologetic look to Tenten and Temari, as they gave me a thumbs up and a huge smile.

"Hey, how did I _just_ learned that you were all leaving this week?!" I asked, quite pissed.

"Well, I _did _tell you yesterday, didn't I?" Sasori said taking a sip of his water.

Don't worry Saku-chan~! We'll all stay in touch!" Konan replied pulling me into a hug.

"Well, over the phone at least…" Sasori mumbled. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Hidan, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein and Kisame all said at the same time. I just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sasori-danna. You said we'd all go to Tokyo U, yeah." He said a little confused.

"Yeah, well. I actually got excepted to Harvard in America" He mumbled the last part.

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone yelled including me. Everybody at the table was now standing up and everyone else in the room was quiet and staring. Even Itachi was standing.

"We're moving in two weeks Sakura-chan…" He sighed as he pulled me to sit down.

"What?!?! I'm going to have to leave?! I haven't even been here a whole year yet!" I shouted.

"I know. I'm sorry, but this is a big opportunity! Think about it! At Harvard I could get an amazing job and…you'll meet new friends! Americans are supposed to be very kind!" He trued to calm me down.

"But, I just made new friends! And I want to keep them!!" I shouted, beginning to cry.

"Oh, Imouto…" I said soothingly, reaching towards me. He touched my hands but I swat it away.

"No…NO!!" I yelled as I ran off.

"Sakura-chan!!" Sasori yelled as he stood up reaching in front of him; he looked really sad.

* * *

I ran far away out of the school grounds and towards my house. I was now panting and sobbing at the same time so I stopped running. My back hit a wall and I slid down the wall so my knees were in front of my face. I held myself and cried. I was already in the northern part of Konoha and I didn't feel like moving when a group of scary looking men came over.

"Hey, cutie! Wanna hang with us?" A big black haired guy with red highlights asked.

"N-No thank you." I said continuing to cry.

"Aww, hey why are you crying sweetie?" A guy with brown hair kneeled down and moved my hand away from my eyes to look at him, I started trembling, he looked like _**him.**_

"Hey, you scared her Rem!" He even has a similar name!

"Come on baby, come hang out with us! We'll show you a good time!" The guy with red highlights said grabbing my arm and pulling me upward.

"N-No! S-Stop it!! Let me go!!" I yelled loudly.

"Hey! Leave her alone!!"

They all turned to see Deidara running towards us. My watery eyes widened.

"D-Deidara…?" I whispered in awe.

He ran over and started pushing all of the guys away from me. The man holding my arm dropped me and I fell back to the ground. They focused on Deidara and I became scared for him. I watched as they punched him and kicked him, and as he punched back. Finally, reinforcements arrived.

"Deidara!! Sakura!! Hold on!" Sasori yelled as he, Itachi, Hidan, and Pein ran towards us.

"Ah fuck! Grab her, let's go!!" Another man yelled as he and one other guy with green hair grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder.

"Drop her douchebag!!!" Hidan yelled as he jump kicked him forward. I flew up and he grabbed me.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded as I watched the rest of the guys fight.

Now that it was an even number everyone had somebody. Deidara was still fighting the guy with black hair and red highlights, Sasori was now fighting 'Rem', Itachi was fighting a blonde man, and Pein was fighting with a man who had long brown hair. I turned around to see the man with green hair start to stand back up. Hidan put me down and shoved me behid his back.

"Run!" He commanded. I nodded and started running for the school.

"Wait!" The guy with green hair yelled running after me.

"Oh no you don't you bastard!!" Hidan yelled as he grabbed him and starting beating on him.

I ran as fast as I could and hid in an alley panting. A minute later and I could hear somebody running towards me. I took a deep breath and stuck my foot out of the alley, tripping the man. I instantly jumped on him and held his hands behind his back.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled at him.

"Whoa, whoa! Sakura-chan it's me, yeah! Deidara, yeah!" He yelled. I gasped and got off of him immediately.

"Deidara!" I yelled as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yeah…are you alright?" He asked holding me.

I nodded. "W-why aren't you still fighting? He was bigger then you." I asked.

"Yeah, well, Itachi finished early and told me to go find you, yeah. Such a show off, un." He muttered the last part being sarcastic.

"Deidara, I'm sorry." I said hanging my head.

"Why, yeah?" He asked, not understanding.

"You always have to come to my rescue…I can't do anything right." I said wallowing in self pity.

He pulled me into a tight hug, again. "That doesn't matter, yeah. I like protecting you, it's better that I protect you instead of the other way around, yeah!" He said jokingly. "Besides, no matter what trouble you get into, I'll always come to your rescue, no matter what, yeah." He said trying to calm me down.

I shook my head, letting tears fall. "No, no you won't." I said. pushing him away.

"Sakura-chan?"

"You won't! I'm leaving! I'm going to America with Sasori! You'll be here in Japan! How can you promise me something like that, when you won't be able to keep it?!" I yelled sobbing.

He stared at me before holding me again.

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly. "But, no matter what I want to be with you. When you left, we started talking and…we're all going to apply for Harvard, yeah." He half smiled at me.

"What?!"

* * *

**Wow…! Haha this is what Sakura looked like when he told her ---**** O__O**

**Deidara: So we're going to America?!**

**Hidan: WOOT WOOT!! ROAD TRIP!!**

**Sasori: How did it turn out like this?**

**Me: I thought it would be fun! ^_^**

**Itachi: This'll be interesting…**

**PLEASE COMMENT!!! XDDDDD COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!!!! NOW!! **


End file.
